


【翻譯】My Darling Boy 我的親親男孩

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, Post Movie, Sex, even if it is a different bors i will always write bors as the agent who likes to blow stuff up, merlin takes wonderful care of his boy, michelle is not great here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊格西金士曼裡最好的特務(就算有些人永遠不會同意)。他與梅林交往超過一年了。原本有人擔心那會影響他們的工作，但他們在辦公室裡從沒表現出半點不專業，於是那些反對的聲音很快就消失了。在金士曼的世界裡伊格西與梅林有來有往爭鋒相對。</p><p>但在家裡，當他們完成了所有工作後，伊格西是梅林的親親小男孩(darling boy)。而梅林是個溺愛的爹地。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章 (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Darling Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919747) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「加拉哈德，這對你來說叫做低調嗎？」梅林對著通訊器說。

 「房子沒倒還站得好好的。」伊格西跑著穿過走廊時歡快地回答。「所以比鮑斯(Bors)要好多啦，而且大部份的人都已經被你給我的那氣體放倒了，沒人掛點，所以也比亞瑟做得更好。所以是的基於我的工作內容以及與我的同事們相比我的確覺得這很低調。」

 梅林低吼。「別耍小聰明。」

 「那個嘛我剛跑進了個死胡同裡，所以正需要一些小聰明。能幫點忙嗎梅林？」伊格西問，瞪著那道本該是一扇門的牆。他能聽見梅林憤怒地敲著鍵盤。

 「摘下你的紋章戒指與手錶。按兩下轉軸(winder)，背後會打開。把紋章對進它開啟的窗口。」

 伊格西照做了。「然後呢？」

 「然後你有三十秒可以找地方躲著。」梅林說。

 「狗屎。」伊格西跑向走廊另一端，在躲進其中一扇門的瞬間聽見爆炸聲響起。當煙霧稍微散去時他看見牆上出現了個能讓他離開這棟建築的洞。「這對你來說叫做低調嗎？」他取笑著問。

 「不這對我來說叫做拯救我的愚蠢特務小命的辦法。到撤離點去。我們明天辦公室見。」梅林躺到椅背上，喝了一小口他的茶。又一場加拉哈德的成功任務。他做了點文書工作、引導帕西佛與蘭斯洛特走了趟任務，然後傳了一封惹人厭的郵件給哈利，提醒他必須偶爾出席他們的會議。但最後他認定自己已經工作的夠多了，於是效仿哈利的精神決定消失去。

 伊格西今天會很晚才回家，而且有很大的機會會回他自己的公寓，但梅林還是想要把他的住處準備好，以防萬一。他需要弄點一些果汁與小圓餅，或許做些伊格西最喜歡的義大利麵。他在腦中列著清單時突然被一面展示櫥窗吸引了注意。他朝裡頭窺視了一會兒後，深吸口氣推開了門。上帝啊這裡頭充滿令人不安的快樂氣氛。梅林考慮著是否要把所有人都敲昏然後辦好自己的事，但一位雀躍的店員向前朝他走來。

 「歡迎來到熊熊工作室(Built a Bear)*！需要我的幫忙嗎？」她問。這男人看起來有點嚇人而且對於一個獨自進到這家店的人來說又有點太老了。

 梅林微笑著，有點害羞的抓抓脖子。「是的。我看到你們有蝙蝠俠熊與蝙蝠車。我家男孩，他今晚會回來。他與他的隊伍出門了幾天。多勇敢啊不用我陪，所以我想或許可以把那帶回家當作個驚喜。沒錯吧？」他問。

 她的心兒都要融化了。她超愛年紀大的爸爸們，總是那麼努力。「那會是個很好的禮物。比起超人或復仇者他更喜歡蝙蝠俠嗎？你要確定那是他最喜歡的。」

 梅林愣住，想了一下。「他或許更喜歡其他角色，但有配著車子的話他絕對會愛這個的－他經常沒完沒了地講著蝙蝠車。」

 「那就好。」多可愛阿，她在心底讚嘆。「再給你一些建議，我們現在還有一些促銷活動，針對那些小型公仔。」她指向那些小小的復仇者熊熊。

 「喔喔，等他集滿好寶寶貼紙時可以送個一兩隻給他。」梅林說。

 店員開心的笑著，梅林在三十分鐘後帶著好些個盒子離開。他把盒子們放進車內後前往雜貨店。當他回到家時他花了三趟才把東西都從車子裡拿出來。他將食品收好，帶著熊熊們上樓。三個月前他對樓上進行了一番大整修，在主臥與客臥間裝了一扇門，並且現在客臥對外的門上有著一個超級複雜的鎖，只有他與伊格西能開啟。他穿過自己臥房內的那扇門，打開了客臥的電燈開關。

 理所當然的伊格西在出任務前留下了一些髒亂，梅林不想要幫他整理，如果爹地做了所有工作的話伊格西永遠學不乖。但他還是有些心軟的想讓伊格西回到家時有個舒服的空間。於是梅林把床單從太空火箭換成足球圖案，順了順小被被(comforter)，將坐在蝙蝠車裡的蝙蝠俠熊熊放到床頭櫃上。他將可動公仔們擺好，在踩上了一片樂高時咒罵出聲。他天殺的痛恨樂高。他拿起髒衣服離開房間，啟動洗衣機後開始料裡義大利麵與肉丸子。他倒了杯酒，哼著歌進行手上的工作一邊留意著時鐘。

 時針指向七，醬汁在爐上燉著，準備好要煮義大利麵的水的梅林玩著平板，聽見大門打開的聲音。他放下手中的東西走向門廊，聽見伊格西正脫下他的鞋與領帶。「哈囉伊格西。」梅林靠著牆說。他看著伊格西雙眼底下的黑影，嘴唇上的開口，手指關節上的瘀青。今晚他的男孩需要來些徹底的抱抱。

 伊格西放開領帶，將眼鏡扔到小桌子上後衝過走廊奔進梅林懷裡。「嗨爹地。」他收緊雙手。

 梅林抱了回去，但接著看向扔在地上的衣物們。「我們回家的時候能這樣製造髒亂嗎？」他問。

 伊格西抬起頭，稍稍的噘起嘴。「出門了整整十天，想要抱抱！」

 梅林往他的頭頂親了一口。「收拾好你的東西然後去換衣服。你想要的話可以配著汽水吃義大利麵。」

 「義利麵！*」伊格西開心的大喊。他回頭動手收拾他的東西。「好想你爹地。」他補了一句。

 「我也想你，我親愛的男孩。」

 

*Built a Bear：熊熊主題玩具店  


*義利麵：義大利麵spaghetti的臭奶呆(娃娃音)Sghetti


	2. 起始 (How It Began)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於梅林與伊格西是怎麼在一起，又是怎麼搞明白一些事的。

_13個月前_

「嘿，梅林？」在梅林辦公事，坐著椅子轉圈圈的伊格西開口。「為什麼我到現在都還沒接到蜜罐任務？小蘿做了一個，所有其他的特務也都有過至少一次。」

「嗯？」正在敲打鍵盤的梅林連頭都沒抬。「關於任務的事你不是應該要問亞瑟嗎？」

伊格西哼了一聲。「拜託，說得好像哈利有在做事。一大半的時間他都在辦公室裡睡覺，另一半的時間在找能把你給他的備忘錄藏起來的創意地點。」

梅林嘆了口氣。「好吧雖然到了緊要關頭他是很認真處理他的工作，但或許哈利的確比較像是塊花俏的招牌。所以你到底想說什麼？」

「性。工作需要的性－為什麼我都還沒執行過半個？」伊格西停下轉動的椅子。「我是不是開始該接一些，從我加入圓桌到現在過了六個月，感覺其他人都已經被派出去跟人睡過了。」

「噢，是啊沒錯，在大部分的情況中這的確會是早期會發派的任務。」梅林往鍵盤敲下更多字母。「但我跟哈利都同意在那之前你需要更多的訓練。」

「啥？」伊格西從椅子裡跳了起來。「為什麼我跟人睡還需要更多訓練？我床上功夫好的不得了！

「是嗎？因為媞兒蒂(Tilde)完全是主導的那方而你只是順著讓她騎你而已，並且具我所知從那場感謝老天我們還活著的性愛之後你沒有過任何對象。」梅林乾巴巴的說著。「而且你在NLP*訓練課裡也不是最高分的那位。」

「蘿西最低分。」伊格西咕噥道。「我可以的，我絕對能把人操的翻天覆地。」梅林對此只抬起了一道梅毛。「噢你知道我的意思的。就給我一次機會，梅林。」

梅林緩緩升起笑容。「那好吧。」梅林寫下一個地址。「今晚八點過去這個酒吧。色誘你的目標，然後我們就能給你一個蜜罐任務。」

「我要怎麼知道哪個是我的目標？」伊格西問。

「他會戴著眼鏡、穿著一套肩上有補丁的綠色毛衣以及一條深棕格紋的褲子。」

「那就是你現在穿的。」伊格西困惑地說。

「沒錯，有問題嗎？」梅林翹起一邊嘴角。「滾吧你，那張邋遢的臉可色誘不了我，我喜歡我的男孩臉上柔軟又乾淨。」

伊格西咧開嘴，他絕對要讓梅林對他神魂顛倒。

 

*神經語言規劃（Neuro-Linguistic Programming，簡稱為NLP)，電影裡梅林要他們去酒吧把妹的那項課程。

 

_10個月前_

伊格西緊緊抓住床頭板，在梅林扯住他的頭髮時大聲呻吟。「你好啊帥男孩。」梅林說完後咬上伊格西的脖子。伊格西嗚咽著。從第一個酒吧裡的夜晚後他們一直保持著穩定的性關係。他無法確定他們是否在交往，但他知道自己有多喜歡梅林帶給他的感受。老天啊這男人知道在床上該做些什麼。梅林在他空著的手開始開拓伊格西時持續咬著他的脖子。沒花太長的時間，梅林用力操進伊格西，而伊格西熱愛著那每一秒。

「操、爹地，再來，拜託。」伊格西在梅林猛力撞擊著他的臀部時說。他睜大雙眼意識到自己剛說了什麼，但梅林。只是低吼著更加大力的撞進他體內。梅林呻吟著高潮，粗魯的幫伊格西擼了出來。

當兩人都倒在床上時，伊格西想著是否要說些還是做些什麼。「呃、所以？我們要談談這個嗎？」梅林往他的枕頭裡喃喃了些什麼。「聽不到你說什麼，梅林。」

「我操你的方式很明顯不太對才會讓你還有辦法說話。」梅林咕噥道。「餘韻；讓我們享受一下好嗎？」他將一條手臂環上伊格西，然後將那青年攬近自己。

伊格西安靜了幾分鐘。「我沒說了什麼毀了任何東西？」

梅林低聲咒罵著。「耶穌他媽的基督小子，我們在差不多八個小時後需要去見我的姊姊所以讓我睡覺不然她會狠狠輾過我的。從沒搞懂為什麼我父母要在生出我前先有了四個女兒。」

「很確定生物學與科學都沒辦法解釋寶貝。」伊格西說。「等等，這就是為什麼我們要出門吃早餐因為我要去見你姊姊？」伊格西震驚。

「是的，第三煩人的那個，但肯尼蒂(Kennedy)與摩根(Morgan)都有家庭要照顧，你在節日前不會見到她們。而且相信我，你絕對還沒準備好能見波比(Bobby)，從沒人能準備好。但潔伊(Jay)，她沒那麼糟，只是有點愛大驚小怪。」梅林把伊格西抱得更緊。「而如果讓她看見我的眼袋的話她會開始大呼小叫的，所以我們睡覺，現在。」

「你一直都有眼袋。」伊格西說。「你永遠都睡不夠。」

「我姊姊不需要知道這個。」

「我們能用遮瑕膏蓋住它。」伊格西保證道。梅林只是發出更多咕噥聲然後差不多睡著了。

伊格西微笑。猜想他們應該是在交往，如果他就要見到他其中一位姊姊的話。然後他想梅林或許沒聽到他的那聲爹地，那樣最好，伊格西會確保自己不再說溜嘴。

 

_ 9個月前 _

「爹地，上帝啊求你爹地。求你讓我射。」被綁在床上的伊格西哭求著。伊格西猛然咬住自己的嘴唇，狗屎的他沒想要再次說出那個詞的。「求你了梅林？」他在梅林的手離開他的身體時低聲哀鳴。噢老天，梅林被他噁心到並要離開了。狗屎、狗屎、狗屎。「梅林，我很抱歉，不會再那麼做了。請你留下來，我保證我會乖的。」

梅林移動到伊格西上方，他的臉距離伊格西僅僅一英吋。伊格西能看見的只有梅林的雙眼，但他能感覺到男人施加在他身上的壓力將他按進床裡，在他身上的重量感覺如此美妙。「奎因(Quinn)*，別走。」伊格西軟聲請求。

「沒有要去哪啊我的男孩，暫時沒有。我會跟你待在一塊。」梅林說。

「真的嗎？」伊格西露出高興的笑容。

「是的，我非常喜歡你啊我親愛的男孩。」梅林的雙脣壓上伊格西。「現在回到你的那些好聽的乞求如何？」

「求你梅林，讓我射。」伊格西抬起頭想親吻梅林，但梅林退開了。「梅林？」

「說出你真正想說的，你就能得到獎勵。」梅林回道。

伊格西震驚又疑惑地瞪著他，但梅林只是待在伊格西上方等著，不時往下的輾壓提醒他們兩個還都硬著。

「爹地，」伊格西用著非常細小且帶著輕微害怕的音調說。「請問我能射了嗎？」

梅林微笑，大力的親吻伊格西。「當然可以，我的男孩說什麼都可以。」

伊格西確定這是他人生中最棒的一個高潮。

 

_ 7個月前 _

「黛西，這是奎因，我的男朋友。奎因這是我棒呆的妹妹黛西。」伊格西說。

梅林向她深深一鞠躬。「能認識您是我的榮幸，黛西小姐。」

黛西咯咯笑，但把伊格西揪得更緊一些。「好*。」她說。梅林他將帶來的，裝滿不同得寶(Duplo)*系列的禮物袋遞給她。伊格西輕輕將她往前推。「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」梅林說，她將袋子裡的東西全拿了出來仔細瞧。

「媽，這是奎因，奎因這是我媽媽蜜雪兒。」

「你好。」梅林邊說邊遞出花束。

「你不該這麼寵你妹。」蜜雪兒說，差不多忽視了梅林。

坐在地上的黛西抬頭看向媽媽與伊格西。

「與新認識且重要的人見面時稍微寵一下沒關係的媽媽。」伊格西輕聲說。

「她會被寵壞的。你沒怎麼被寵過所以你長得很好。」

梅林看著黛西開始把玩具們推開。他面對著那些盒子坐到地上。「伊格西有跟黛西小姐說過我有四個姊姊嗎？」

黛西瞪大眼睛。「四個？」

「是的，潔伊是老二，她先愛上得寶接著是樂高。那幫助她長大後成為了一個工程師。她現在飛往世界各地建造橋樑與大壩。」梅林拆開玩具們的塑膠包裝。「現在，小姑娘，在你的媽媽與伊格西去廚房準備點心與茶水時我們要來蓋些什麼呢？」

「城堡。」黛西說。

伊格西嘟嘴。「我也想要蓋城堡。」

蜜雪兒嘆氣。「我自己去準備午餐。你跟你們的愚蠢玩具玩吧，只要確保你會整理乾淨，如果讓我踩到任何一塊我就抓狂給你看。」

「好的媽媽。」開始玩耍的黛西與伊格西同時開口。

三個小時後他們離開，梅林懷疑自己有沒有給蜜雪兒留下好印象，但伊格西很開心。「你給黛西的禮物超棒的，梅林。她喜歡那些充滿創造力的玩具。」

「你也花了一大把時間坐在地上玩那些得寶。」梅林逗他，兩人上了車。

伊格西大笑著聳聳肩。「一直都覺得樂高很酷，但不怎麼有玩到過。在一塊我媽說是我留在地上的積木弄壞吸塵器後她就痛恨那玩意兒。這些年他們推出的一些組合超棒的，對吧？」

兩天後當伊格西來他家吃晚餐，他看見放在餐桌上的蝙蝠車組。「這是什麼？」

「你喜歡樂高也喜歡蝙蝠車。我猜你會喜歡自己組一台。」站在門邊的梅林說。

伊格西笑著拆開紙盒，徹底忘了晚餐。

 

*奎因，蓋爾與姓氏的英語形式，來源於別名，含義是”首領”(leader, chief)

*Lo：應該是黛西把Hello省略成Lo的娃娃語

*Duplo：樂高(LEGO)積木按照單位元件由大到小可分為四個系列：baby，quatro，duplo和標準lego，後者的大小是前者的一半（能夠互相砌疊），分別對應於1-18個月，2-3歲，2-6歲和4歲以上的四個年齡段的兒童。

 

_ 5個月前 _

「哈利，明後幾天我要請假。」兩人看著飛機落地時梅林開口。

「當然了，隨便你要多久時間。」哈利回答。「我們在白俄羅斯的人員已經幫他清理過了。他手腕骨折、縫了幾處傷口、腦震盪。在你覺得他準備好時說服他去趟心理部與醫療部。」飛機完全停妥。「我記得我第一次搞砸的任務。他需要照顧。」

「我把你照顧得很好。」梅林回答。

「你把我灌醉後給了我一個床伴然後我身上畫滿印度彩繪(henna tatoos)的在峇里島醒來還有個乳頭上穿了環。」哈利回答。

「那沒讓你感覺好點嗎？」梅林朝哈利咧嘴而哈利回以一道壞笑。「我會好好照顧他的哈利。」梅林表情嚴肅。「只要他容許我。」

哈利看著伊格西由人幫忙著走出飛機，但在看見梅林時掙脫開來。「很好。」哈利朝著空氣說道，梅林已趕到伊格西身旁。

 

********

 

「你想回你的公寓嗎？」梅林幫忙伊格西進到車裡時問。

「不，去你那，感覺...比較舒服，像個毯子城堡。」伊格西在時差與止痛藥物的雙重影響下有些神智不清。「你那讓我感覺安全。」

「那好吧。」梅林加快車子的速度，當他們到家時伊格西已打起了瞌睡。梅林抱起伊格西，帶著他走進他那間小小的房子。

「我太重了。」伊格西含糊不清地咕噥。

「不會。」梅林能永遠抱著他，而現在的他能輕鬆應付這個。他帶著他們倆進到屋子，帶著伊格西進到他房裡去。「在這待著，我幫你放洗澡水。」伊格西點點頭，坐著重新睡了過去。

梅林打開熱水，倒入一些洗髮精弄出些泡泡，將伊格西帶進浴室，把他的衣服脫下後扶著他進到浴缸，留意著不沾濕那些傷口。他坐在浴缸旁，等著熱水舒緩伊格西的肌肉時靜靜地陪他說話。

「真希望我有隻橡膠鴨。」伊格西說。「一定會很好笑的對吧？一隻橡膠鴨漂在偉大梅林(mighty Merlin)的浴缸裡。」

「他們給你下的藥量真大。」梅林說完後頓住。「在這等著。別淹死了。」梅林匆匆走了出去。幾分鐘後他手裡拿著什麼東西回來。  
  
「那是啥？」伊格西問。

「橡膠鴨。」梅林說。那東西戴著眼鏡穿著毛衣。「上次生日時哈利給我的禮物。」他將它放進水裡，推了一下讓它漂向伊格西。

伊格西咯咯笑著點了一下它的鼻子。「謝謝你爹地。」這是第一次他在性愛之外這麼說。他繼續咯咯笑然後再彈了鴨子一下。

梅林只把那當做是藥物影響的一部分。「不客氣我親愛的男孩。」

 

_ 4個月前 _

伊格西坐在梅林家的餐桌邊，梅林邊準備晚餐邊閒扯著一些他過去為金士曼處理過的事－大部份都是在抱怨(bitching about)哈利。伊格西沈浸在梅林的故事裡，沒注意他在煮些什麼。梅林將兩個盤子端上餐桌，幫兩人倒了一些紅酒。他坐下，仍滔滔不絕地同時切開他完美半熟的牛排。

在塞滿幾口之後他意識到伊格西沒跟著吃。「有什麼問題嗎，伊格西？」

伊格西皺起臉。「不怎麼想吃牛排。」

「我跟你說過我要煮這個了。你不能在我準備好所有東西前先說嗎？」梅林問。

「那時候沒在注意。」伊格西說。他覺得心情很糟但說不出原因。「酒聞起來也很怪。」

「那是上好的卡本內(Carbernet)，很搭牛排。」梅林回道。

「那聞起來超蠢。」伊格西說。「而且不想要牛排。」他將盤子推開了一些。「裡面的顏色不對。」

「怎麼，你六歲嗎？」梅林瞪著伊格西。「如果你不想吃這個，那隨便你自己去煮點什麼。」

伊格西抬頭看向爐子。「不要，你的廚房恨我。」他不高興地噘起嘴。「梅林我餓。」

「你有好幾個方法可以解決那問題，小子。」梅林有點發怒的說著。他在伊格西又一次推開盤子時皺起眉頭。「很好。」他抓起伊格西的紅酒放到廚房調理台。帶著一杯牛奶回來遞給伊格西。「給，這聞起來比較不怪。」接著他將伊格西的盤子拖近自己，將牛排外緣的深色部分切下，將中央粉紅色的部分移到自己的盤子裡。切成完美小塊的牛肉留在原先的盤中。「現在，顏色不對的部分沒了。」梅林搖了搖頭。「耶穌基督啊你今天真難搞。」

伊格西震驚的瞪著他，感覺自己的雙眼開始充滿淚水。他努力不抽鼻子，他沒打算要惹梅林生氣。「對不起。那看起來是塊很好的牛排。」他將盤子稍微拉向自己後沒再抬起頭。

梅林看見他的肩膀開始上下抽動。「喔我親愛的男孩。」

「我是笨蛋。」伊格西說。

梅林快速地站起身走到伊格西位子旁，抱起他讓他做到自己腿上。「不，你不笨。」梅林拍撫伊格西的背。「發生什麼事了親愛的？」

「不知道。」伊格西靠向他。「所有東西都變得好大好奇怪然後...我不知道。」

梅林搓著他的背過了幾分鐘。「餓嗎？」

「嗯。」伊格西回。

梅林叉起一小塊牛排。「飛機已到達停機坪，準備好要降落到終點站，伊格西的肚肚裡了。」梅林說。

伊格西一臉覺得他發瘋了的看著他。但梅林只是倒數著降落的秒數，讓牛排在空中飛著時發出飛行的噪音。那塊牛排在他的嘴吧前盤旋，等待著。兩個男人就這麼互看著，然後伊格西張開了嘴。他吞下那塊牛排然後喝了一口梅林端到他面前的牛奶。「謝謝你爹地。」伊格西輕輕地說。

「當然了。」梅林只是那麼回答。

 

_ 3個月前 _

「為什麼這個禮拜都是到我這啊梅林？」當兩人在伊格西的公寓裡看電影時他開口問。

「有工人在我那。需要一些修繕與改裝。」梅林說。「再幾天就會完成了。」

「怎樣的改裝？」伊格西輕輕地往梅林方向蹭去。

「客臥有些修改。蓋了個架子，跟主臥之間加裝一扇門。也順道換了一個好一點的浴缸，你那麼喜歡泡澡。」梅林說。

「是為了我改裝的？」伊格西震驚地問。

「是啊。」

「但為什麼要有分開的房間？」伊格西困惑地問。

「因為這樣你在我房子裡就有一個自己的空間。一個在你需要找個安全的地方躲起來時的伊格西空間。」梅林望著他。「擺設很簡單的房間。淡藍色的牆，一張小床，但你可以依照自己喜歡的樣子去裝飾它。」

伊格西環顧他自己的公寓。「呃，梅林，事實上我不怎麼搞裝飾。」他們倆一齊瞪著牆上唯一的那張海報。

「那會是個放你拼好的樂高蝙蝠車的好地方。」梅林建議道。「如果你從不在那房間裡睡覺也沒關係，只是希望你能多個選項。我會幫它設計額外的保全系統防止任何人朝那間房裡偷看。」

「為什麼要注意那個？」伊格西不解。

梅林聳聳肩。「沒為什麼。」

幾天後他們前往改裝完成的房子。伊格西為那嶄新的深底浴缸傾倒，將梅林吻了個徹底。「早該這麼做了。」梅林調笑，被那個吻弄的有些喘不過氣。他帶著伊格西走進客臥，那現在已跟主臥相通了。房間裡幾乎什麼也沒有，只有一個衣櫃、一個收納箱與一輛孤零零放在牆上其中一個方格子內的蝙蝠車。「這空間你滿意嗎，小子？」

「當然，我很感謝這些改裝寶貝，只是還是不太瞭解你為什麼會認為我需要這個。」伊格西環顧著那個空間。就算看起來空蕩蕩的，仍讓人感覺到安全舒適。「謝謝你奎因。」

梅林微笑。

一週後，他們在馬莎百貨(Marks and Sparks)裡閒逛時伊格西的注意力被一樣東西抓住。「嘿你看這個。」那是一條特價中的F1賽車被單。「這挺配我的床不是嗎？」他愣了一下，看向梅林。「這太蠢了，別理我。」他將手中的包裝放回去。

「隔壁走道有座可以跟它搭配的檯燈。」

伊格西咬著嘴唇重新將那床單拉出來放進推車裡。他們也去拿了那座檯燈。

 

_ 1個月前 _

伊格西躲在他的房間裡。好吧也不能算是躲。梅林知道他在這，他只是很生氣。笨蛋梅林說今天是掃除日。他們是超級間諜，為什麼他們要做掃除。他抓起最喜歡的那件過大的連帽衫穿上，坐在床邊的地板上。他噘著嘴玩了一會兒手機，然後更生氣了，梅林居然沒有來向他道歉承認自己是個大蠢貨。

伊格西看著這個一天天被他用各種東西填滿的空間，所有當他還住在那個社會住宅(council flat)裡時從沒擁有過的東西，那些他媽媽跟說過他們負擔不起的東西，跟他說過他沒資格擁有因為他就是個討人厭又自私的玩意。他開始擔心。如果梅林把這些都拿走因為伊格西說了一些過分的話怎麼辦？他好喜歡他擁有的這些，他好喜歡他的房間。他哭了起來，抓起他的帕丁頓熊。

他聽見敲門聲時朝小熊耳朵裡的毛絨絨咕噥。梅林進到房間，坐到他旁邊的地板上。伊格西立刻抽抽嗒嗒急切地鑽進梅林懷裏。「對－對不起爹地。」他仍然不常在性事外這麼稱呼梅林，但發生的次數越來越多。「我不是故意的，很抱歉我說了那些討人厭的話。不要把我的東西拿走。」

「噓，我親愛的男孩。噓，沒事的。爹地也很抱歉。」梅林輕輕搖晃著伊格西。「沒發現你當時感覺有多小。」

「不小。」伊格西抗議。

「我知道，你是我的大男孩，我完美的，親愛的男孩，但我們要弄明白一些事情。」梅林說。

「什麼事？」伊格西問。他把鼻涕擦在他的熊熊上。

「關於如何讓我知道你需要這個空間，關於如何讓我知道我正面對的是成人伊格西，還是小的伊格西。」梅林看著他。「你在這很安全伊格西，你可以感受或成為任何你想要成為的。」

伊格西抽著鼻子看著熊。「我不是小寶寶。」

「我知道。」梅林說。

「那好吧。」伊格西同意。「我們會想出辦法的，對吧爹地。」

「是的。」梅林想了一下。「我們在這掛一面好寶寶貼紙表如何？收集當你幫爹地的忙，做了家事或當個好男孩時得到的貼紙？你可以得到玩具或零食之類的獎品。」

「聽起來很酷。不是故意要惹你討厭的爹地。」伊格西說。

「我知道你不是。」梅林說。「現在我們還是需要去吸地板，但完了後我可以做你最喜歡的？」

伊格西振奮了起來。「義利麵？」他清了下喉嚨。「我是說義大利麵。」

梅林親了親他的鼻子。「義利麵很好，對我親愛的男孩來說義大利麵是個太大的字了。」

伊格西點點頭。「義利麵也是熊熊最喜歡吃的。」

「你想要的話我們可以幫他準備一個位子。」梅林說。

伊格西點頭，更往他的爹地懷中蹭近一些。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 現況 (How It Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章裡回家的伊格西視角。

前往莊園的子彈列車上伊格西累得不行。繳回武器並填了幾張表格後他順道去了趟哈利的辦公室。「嘿，任務很順利。我搞定了世界安全。」

哈利在伊格西直直看著他時愉悅地微笑。他與梅林是唯二不從他的傷疤與機械義眼移開視線的人。「很好。梅林稍早消失了，我想是要給你些犒賞。大概三天之內不會看到你回來上班。」哈利停了一下。「讓它變成四天吧。」

伊格西紅了臉。他常常在想哈利知不知道他與梅林在後者的房子裡都做了些什麼，如果知道那哈利又是怎麼想的。但如果哈利從沒提起，他非常確定自己絕不會主動去提的。「好啊，那我放假去奢侈放蕩幾天了，改天見，老闆。」

「記得在激烈活動前要先充分伸展。」哈利回道。

伊格西揮揮手跳上子彈列車。他打電話回家想聽聽黛西的聲音。「她每晚的上床時間都等在電話旁邊。」蜜雪兒說。

「我知道，媽，我很抱歉，工作比我預期的花了更多時間。」伊格西說。「我能跟她說話嗎？」

「有什麼事能花費一個裁縫那麼多時間，除非你在下頭做的遠不只是量褲長。」蜜雪兒譏諷。

「媽，我有奎因了。」伊格西抗議。

「是啊，說得好像你那個電腦宅在你出門時能注意到你找了什麼樂子。」

「媽，讓我跟黛西說話。」伊格西原本雀躍的語調轉為疲憊。

「她剛洗完澡，累壞了。」蜜雪兒冷冷地回答。

伊格西能聽見黛西正對著她的娃娃們咿咿呀呀說著話。「只是想說聲晚安。」

「好吧。但一個字都別提到任何關於你出差時幫她買了什麼東西，她剛讓我忍無可忍，不准你給她什麼獎勵。」蜜雪兒說完呼喚黛西過來。

「伊格西！」黛西朝著電話大喊。

「你好啊親愛的。」伊格西說。在被蜜雪兒突然的切斷電話前他們聊沒幾句。伊格西將頭靠到椅背上後淺淺睡著了。走出停下的列車時伊格西覺得整個人沈甸甸。他穿過店面時簡單的和安德魯打聲招呼，然後在店門前停下腳步，不知道該往哪去。當然梅林是提早下班了，但那不代表就是為了他。當他們說話時梅林是說明天見，或許梅林只是累了，不想處理伊格西的那些工作。

他的電話發出嗶嗶響。 _晚餐準備好了，隨時都能開動，如果你來的話我還有個驚喜給你。或是我能把食物送到你的公寓。_

伊格西微笑。梅林永遠都會把地點的選擇權留給伊格西，那代表了他也會把更多其他重要的選擇留給伊格西。

_想去你那。_ 伊格西輸入。 _需要你那。_

_瞭解，_ 他只得到這個回覆，伊格西鬆了口氣。他選擇搭地鐵並走了一小段路而非金士曼的車子好讓腦袋清醒點。他在看見梅林家的門時微笑。對於像梅林那樣高大/重要(big)的男人來說那實在是一間很小的房子，但仍然很襯他，並且離群索居的優點在於能在庭院裡有更多的隱私。伊格西加快腳步跑向大門，猛然地將它打開。他嗅了嗅空氣中的味道，知道煮了什麼時揚起笑容。他脫離金士曼的外殼，踢掉鞋子並拉下領帶。

當他把眼鏡放到桌上時，「哈囉伊格西。」梅林的聲音平靜無起伏，給了伊格西另一個機會決定自己需要成為哪個角色。

但看起來爹地會讓一切容易些。他往桌子扔下眼鏡跑向爹地。「嗨爹地。」他說著蹭進他的懷中。

「我們回家的時候能這樣製造髒亂嗎？」爹地問。

伊格西微微嘟起嘴，笨蛋規則，他想。「出門了整整十天，想要抱抱！」他加大了抱住爹爹的力道好讓對方知道這個抱抱有多重要。在被以同等的力道抱了回來時他微笑。

爹地親了親他的頭頂。「收拾好你的東西然後去換衣服。你想要的話可以配著汽水吃義大利麵。」

伊格西微微地跳了起來，就知道那聞起來是他的最愛。「義利麵！」他跑去收拾東西。「好想你爹地。」當他經過爹地前往他的房間時他說。在他的爹爹往他的屁股拍了一下時咯咯笑著。

他很餓，但不能穿著這身好衣服吃東西，尤其是不時就會弄得到處髒兮兮的義利麵。但爹地從沒為了髒兮兮生氣，不像過去其他人那樣。他不喜歡在感覺自已很小的時候想起那些人，那讓他的肚子感覺不太對；伊格西只想要想著他的爹地在這對他有多好。伊格西穿過主臥，大口吸著爹地剛留在他皮膚上的完美秋日氣息，就像一張scratch and sniff貼紙*。伊格西走進他的房間，注意到那比他離開前要乾淨了一點。唉呀，他想，為了填滿他的貼紙表，近期他可有好多事該做了。好男孩不留下髒亂。他嘆著氣走向衣櫃，但在看見他的床時高興的要飛起。

他朝著新來的熊熊歡呼還有喔天哪，他還有蝙蝠車！！！！伊格西將地板踩的砰砰響。「謝謝你爹地！」他用盡全力大喊，跑去抱住了新朋友。「你好啊蝙蝠俠，你的車真是辣翻了(bitching)。」他倒抽口氣，注意了一下爹地沒上樓來聽到他說了什麼。「我是說好漂亮(neat)的車子。你可以跟帕丁頓當朋友，他人很好喔。」他發出轟轟 聲推著車子繞著床跑。

「伊格西，晚餐。」爹地在叫他了。

啊喔，伊格西還要換衣服呢。他到衣櫃前抓起一條舊的收口褲，那原本是爹地的但他宣布那是他的了，和一件印著跳跳虎與咿喔驢的T恤。他跑著下樓衝進廚房。

「小心點親親男孩，小心樓梯。」爹地說。「現在，坐下你的小屁股。一片蒜香麵包？」

「兩片爹地。超級餓。還要橘子汽水。」伊格西要求。對方的一個表情讓他趕快補充。「請？」

「好多了。你知道你的禮貌問題吧，你的哈利叔叔跟你嘮叨的夠多了。」

提到哈利讓伊格西微微羞紅了臉。他不知道該怎麼處理哈利在他心中的定位直到幾個禮拜前梅林把他稱作哈利叔叔。那感覺仍然很怪，但同時也很受用。當裝滿義大利麵與兩片蒜香麵包的他的小盤子放到面前時他笑了起來。他塞了滿嘴，發出開心的，好吃的聲響。

「這是最好吃的義利麵。」伊格西說。

爹地笑著。「你每次都這麼說。」

「每次都是認真的。」伊格西回答。他在椅子下的雙腿輕輕晃著。「我是不是有麻煩了，因為出任務前沒把房間整理乾淨？」他盯著自己的蒜香麵包問。

「不，我是希望你會整理，但這次你的確沒什麼時間，任務來得太急。」爹地吃下幾口食物，喝掉小杯子裡的酒。伊格西看著他將它重新填滿，但在伊格西吃完他的晚餐之前他沒再喝下任何一口。「你還有注意到別的東西嗎？」

「你是說那超級屌炸炫(super duper aces)的新熊熊和蝙蝠車嗎？當然有啦(Hell yes)！」

爹地瞪大眼睛。「注意你的用詞年輕人！」

伊格西皺起鼻子。「你平常的用詞更糟糕。」

「沒錯，但我已經長大了－等你長到跟我一樣大時你就能使用那些你想用的下流話了。」爹地責備道。

「永遠都不會長得跟你一樣大爹地。」伊格西說。他叉起一些義大利麵，但沒被好好捲起的麵條將醬汁甩到他的下巴上。他皺眉。他愛義利麵，但製造出髒兮兮有時候真的很煩人。

「來吧親親男孩。」爹爹說著，將伊格西的臉清理乾淨。「你會長得夠大，長到完美的伊格西尺寸。」伊格西爹爹落在他太陽穴上的吻靠去。「晚餐後來個好極的泡泡浴如何？想看看你這趟任務有沒有多出任何痛痛(ouchies)。」

「我沒事啦爹地。」伊格西抗議。「不想要臭臭黏黏的東西。」

「由我決定你是不是沒事，先生。」爹地的語調堅定。但接著他微笑。「幫你買了新的浴室蠟筆，還有三款不一樣的絆創膏，如果我們有需要的話。我會給每一個痛痛親一下，我保證。」

「先吃甜點？」吃完晚餐時伊格西帶點希望的問。

「洗完澡穿上睡衣後你可以吃點小圓餅。」

「三個小圓餅。」伊格西試著討價還價。

「這個嘛，那會由你洗澡時的表現以及有沒有好好讓我照顧你來決定了，不是嗎？」爹地抬起一邊的眉毛說。

伊格西推開椅子，拿起他的盤子放進水槽後匆匆趕去浴室。他的爹爹以比他沈靜的多的步伐跟在後頭，等著伊格西挑選想要的浴室玩具。伊格西選了新買的水蠟筆。

「泡泡(bubbles)還是氣泡彈(bath bomb)*呢伊格西？」

「氣泡彈是女孩子用的。」伊格西抗議。

「噢我瞭解了。大概我要把龍蛋留著等我自己洗澡時用了。我自己一個人用。」爹地把氣泡彈放到一旁。「那就蜘蛛人泡泡吧。」

「等一下！」伊格西脫下褲子時大叫。「是龍蛋？」

「是的。」爹地試圖藏起他的笑容。

「好吧，我想要那個。」伊格西小小的來回蹦跳著。「我要尿尿。」

「那就去尿。」爹地指了下馬桶。

「不准看喔爹地！」伊格西說。他是個大男孩了，不需要爹爹幫忙他尿尿。他看著確定爹爹已轉過身，才哼著歌讓水柱擊中水面。嘻嘻水花濺起的聲音總是那麼好笑。他沖了馬桶洗了手。「水好了嗎爹地？」

「好了，親親男孩。快進來，然後我們就能把龍蛋丟下去了。」爹地說。

伊格西爬進浴缸裡，緊緊抓住他的紅色蠟筆。「3...2...1。」他大聲倒數然後爹地放開了那顆氣泡彈。伊格西看著它冒著氣泡吐出各種不同的顏色，內容物從裂口裡頭湧出。「讚。」他開始往牆壁塗塗抹抹。「爹地停下。我在忙。」

「你的頭髮有點髒啊甜心。有些醬汁落進去了。」伊格西不滿的咕噥但總算是從澆滿他整頭的水裡挺過來了。他喜歡爹地抓揉他的頭皮，讓他的肚子充滿美妙又有趣的感覺。「閉好眼睛。」伊格西用力閉上雙眼，讓水流過他的頭帶走那些洗髮精。「現在可以隨你玩了。我去把床鋪好，然後幫你準備點心。有什麼需要的話大聲叫我。」

伊格西開心的在牆壁上塗鴉，不時將水面拍打著出水花，爹地在水變涼前回來了。「我變得皺皺的了爹地。」

「我帶了又大又軟的浴巾和你的蜘蛛人睡衣來了。」爹地說。

伊格西站起來伸出雙手，爹地幫著他走出浴缸。他抖了一下但很快地就被超大的浴巾包裹住。

「好了讓我看看你的胸膛。」爹地說著拉低浴巾。「嗯嗯，沒受傷。有哪裡痛嗎？」

伊格西嘆氣，爹地擔心的太多了。「沒有，跟你說了我很好。」他抬起雙手好讓睡衣套上。

「真是長不大。」爹地逗他，伊格西吐了吐舌頭。

爹地讓浴巾落到地上，看見了那個破皮的膝蓋。「喔喔，看來需要一些絆創膏了。麥克小騎士(Mike the Knight)、大青蛙布偶(Muppets)還是復仇者？」

「有福茲熊(Fozzy Bear)嗎？」

「這。」

「哇咖哇咖*。」伊格西說著。他直挺挺地站著讓爹地貼上絆創膏，溫柔的吻在那上面。爹地幫著他穿進睡褲。「謝謝你爹地。」

「你想到我的床上吃小圓餅看電影嗎？」爹地問。

「我們從來都不在床上吃東西！」伊格西驚訝的說。

「我很想念你小子，你這趟旅途比我們預期的花太長時間了。所以稍微縱容沒關係。」爹地親親他的鼻子，那總是讓他咯咯笑。

「讚。」伊格西跑步跳上爹地的床。「什麼電影？」

「你想看什麼？」爹地慢悠悠地坐進床裡。

「龍貓？」

「龍貓。」爹地同意。

伊格西先給了他一個大大的擁抱後才從盤子裡拿了餅乾。他在唱著主題曲而噴出了餅乾屑時畏縮了一下。但爹地沒對他大吼大叫。這就是為什麼他是這麼完美的爹地了。

伊格西吃了兩塊半小圓餅後飽了，縮進爹地懷裡。他的意識開始模糊，看過無數次的電影就像是搖籃曲，而在他一旁的身體又是那麼溫暖。他感覺到爹地拿起遙控器。「我醒著。」他睡意朦朧的說。

「當然啦。」爹地同意道。「今晚要在這，還是你的床。」

伊格西努力的想了又想。這裏有爹地，但這個床感覺好大。他房裡的床又小又舒服還有他的熊熊們。「我的房間，爹地。」他爬了起來走了幾步，在被爹地抱起來時嘆氣出聲。他本來很討厭這樣的，但這讓他感覺那麼的小那麼的安全，感覺那麼的好所以他就任由它去了。伊格西讓爹地把他放到床上塞好被子，在他伸手探向帕丁頓時眨了眨眼。「不，今天晚上要新的蝙蝠俠。他會保護我的安全。不想做惡夢爹地。」他的任務很順利，但他總是害怕回家後的關於任務的惡夢。

「蝙蝠熊會保護你的，而且我就在隔壁。」爹地撫平被子後吻了他的頭。「睡吧，明天你想的話我們可以在花園玩一整天。」爹地用蓋爾語輕輕唱著搖籃曲，伊格西打了個呵欠，搖籃曲總是讓他超級睏。最後當然了，在聽完整首歌前他就睡著了。

 

***********************************

 

伊格西在三點時因尿意醒來。他穿過梅林的房間去到廁所，快速的解放後喝了杯水。他走回自己的房間，但慢慢的，不太想要睡在那了。他在他的床裡醒來時感覺太大。他看見梅林幾乎把被子全踢掉，輕柔打著呼。伊格西的手伸向他的房門時看見掉在地上的蝙蝠熊。他關上門，爬進梅林的床裡。他拉起被子蓋住兩人後窩進對方懷裡。

「做惡夢了嗎親親男孩？」梅林咕噥著問，沒怎麼醒來。

「沒，奎因，只是要上廁所。想換來這睡。」伊格西解釋。

「好。先起床的人要煮咖啡。」就算半夢半醒，梅林還是意識到他從爹地轉換為奎因了。

「我還能烤吐司。」伊格西保證道。

「那台吐司機被你摧毀了，我還沒換新的。」

「你的廚房恨我。」

「都你在講。」沒一會兒梅林再次開始打呼。

伊格西向他靠近一點，將手放到梅林的心臟上。「謝謝你。」他小小聲的說，然後跟著一起睡著了。

 

－第三章完－

 

 

*Scratch & Sniff Stickers：70~80年代時風行的一款貼紙，會散發各種不同氣味。

 

*都是LUSH的商品。Bubbles Bars: 可沖出泡泡的浴鹽塊。Bath Bomb: 摻有檸檬酸與蘇打粉會產生氣泡的浴鹽塊，通常做成球狀或蛋狀。

 

*大青蛙布偶秀(The Muppets Show)的角色福茲熊(Fozzie Bear)的口頭禪哇咖哇咖(Wokka Wokka)

 


	4. 他移動的模樣 (How He Moves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章主要是因為壯叔在最近一部科幻電影裡的跳舞gif而寫。

梅林站起身伸了個懶腰，他必須要記得多做一些。這些忙碌的日子感覺起來比以前更加漫長了。他轉動肩膀，快速地蹲下起跳，目光簡單的掃過四周確認房內沒其他人。他按下一顆按鈕屏蔽了辦公室內的攝像頭，在左右腳間移動著重心。他搖動著肩膀，開始微微地揮舞著手指。那是被他跳得有點愚蠢的希米搖擺(shimmy and shke)，只是讓他能在重新上工前放鬆肌肉，但感覺很好。他漸漸加大移動的腳步，轉了個圈後看見站在那的伊格西。

他挺起肩膀。「哈囉，伊格西。」

「哈囉老爹。」伊格西憋笑。「所以，你管這揮來揮去的東西叫什麼？」

「導引任務之間的伸展。」

伊格西大笑著將雙手揮到空中。「不這才是伸展。」他接著模仿了梅林剛剛做的那些愚蠢擺動。「這完全是別的東西。」

「你來這幹麻，探員？」梅林嚴肅的說，試著掩飾他被那小子逮了個正著的小小尷尬。

「想你了？」伊格西說。「你接連著工作好幾天了。只是想來說聲嗨。」

梅林微笑。「那麼，哈囉。」

「哈囉。今晚我會在自己家，你結束後來一趟吧，我幫你準備烤豆吐司(beans on toast)。」伊格西搖擺著靠向梅林討了個吻。「一定要送你上Strictly Come Dancing*表演那些舞步。」

「噢閉嘴，我只在需要時跳舞。」梅林低吼。

「是啊你是。」伊格西再親了他一下。「今晚你能來證明這個。別拖的太晚。」伊格西吹著口哨離開。

梅林微微的笑著，坐回位子上前又跳了幾個搖擺。工作比預計的更早結束了，他動身前往伊格西那。他敲響了門，吃驚的看見伊格西穿著圍裙來應門。

只穿著圍裙。

伊格西將他拖進公寓。「為什麼不表演一下你跟我吹噓過的那些舞步呢奎因？」他在伊格西家裡時從不會是爹地。

梅林慢慢揚起笑容。「我很願意那麼做，不過我以為有人承諾了我一些食物。」

「那可以等。現在想吃點別的。」

「耶穌啊小子，你的這些下流調情(cheesy sex lines)可以再努力一點。」梅林嘆氣。

「喔你可喜歡了。」伊格西回道。他轉了個圈讓梅林看見圍裙能遮住的部分有多少。下一分鐘內被丟上梅林肩上的他進到了臥房。

 

****************************

 

伊格西帶著一個包裹進到梅林辦公室。「嘿梅林，為什麼你姊姊寄了東西給我？」

梅林沒從他的手寫板中抬頭。「哪一個？」

伊格西看了下一起寄來的卡片。「全部。」梅林暫停了工作。「卡片上說她們認為我應該要享受一下看見你內心的柔軟。」

梅林小心翼翼地放下他的寫字板站了起來。「把那包裹給我，伊格西。」

「為什麼，這是炸彈還是什麼的？」

「或是什麼的。請把它給我，小子。」梅林試著不讓自己的語調太過絕望，但伊格西嗅到了。

伊格西往包裹裡看了一眼。「DVDs？」他抬頭看見慘白了臉的梅林。「喔老天，你姊姊們把你的小黃片之類的寄給我了嗎寶貝？不然你怎麼這個反應？」

「基督啊我還希望那是小黃片。」梅林咕噥。他向伊格西靠近但伊格西跟著後退。「伊格西，你沒必要看那些，那只是我的姊姊們耍白目。這很明顯是波比搞的把戲。把它們給我。」

伊格西敲了下他眼鏡側邊。「哈利我想我手上有些梅林的丟臉情報。有什麼建議？」

梅林加快了接近伊格西的速度而伊格西開始向後跑。

哈利的聲音響遍辦公室。「逃來我這伊格西，我會提供庇護。」

梅林發出怒吼，伊格西回以一個飛吻。「抱歉啦寶貝，這是不得已的。」伊格西拔腿就跑。

梅林追上去但媽的伊格西很快，哈利辦公室的門碰地在哀嚎的梅林面前關起鎖上。

「拜託如果你愛我小子，你沒必要看那些影片。」梅林敲打著門大喊。

「噢這絕對是好料。快播！」哈利樂翻。

梅林面對著哈利的門坐到地上，只能希望伊格西在看完那些東西後還會愛他。

一個小時後門打開了，走出一臉震驚的伊格西。他來到梅林身旁坐下。「哈利拷貝了一份。」

「他當然會那麼做了。」梅林拿頭撞著牆。

「你有頭髮。」伊格西說著，看起來仍處於震驚的狀態。

梅林看向他。「是啊，難道你以為我一直都是禿的？」

伊格西升起一絲點微笑。「不是嗎？」

「耶穌啊小子。」

「因為嘛，很難想像啊不是嗎？已經習慣我的這個梅林，我的性感翻天的光頭梅林。」伊格西聳聳肩。「看見一個年輕的梅林真是太迷幻了。年輕的有著頭髮的梅林。所以那是你在大學裡的男孩樣嗎。跳著舞。」

「是的。」梅林呻吟。「我恨波比。」

「你看起來好...」

「蠢樣，蠢屁股？娘娘腔的蠢蛋？」

「美妙(Sauve)。」伊格西要他冷靜點。「你超有天份的梅林。耶穌啊你拿你的舞步說笑但沒想到你是那個意思。狗屎那是競賽等級。」

「有些是，大部份還是跳著好玩。」梅林補充。「那女孩需要個舞伴，我們是好朋友，我就幫忙了。」

「流暢。你看起來就像水做的。」伊格西朝著他笑。「操你看起來太讚了。」

梅林伸手環住他的肩膀。「謝謝你小子。」他親了下伊格西的頭。

「在想你有時候可以跟我一起那樣跳舞？」伊格西期待的問。

「如果你想。」

「我想。」

「那好吧。是說那裡只有我大學時期的錄影帶？」梅林若無其事的問。

「是啊為什麼這麼問？」

「很好，我爸媽還把高中時的芭蕾藏的很好。」梅林眨了下眼睛後站起來。

伊格西瞪大眼睛。「還有更多的跳舞影片？」他深吸一大口氣。「 **我超需要它們！！！！！** 」

「不。」然後梅林開跑。

「噢我會搞到那些影片的。」伊格西追在男人身後大喊。

 

******************************

 

「來嘛寶貝，就直接操我嘛。」在梅林將他雙手綁到床上時伊格西哀求。「不是說這個不好玩，但跟哈利開了五天無聊的要命的會後拜託就直接操我吧？」伊格西眨了眨雙眼。「求你嘛爹地？」他超愛每次那樣說時梅林總是有那麼一丁點手足無措的樣子。但梅林完成了那個繩結，檢查起伊格西的手指。

「沒問題？」他問。

「嗯，感覺很好。慾火焚身又寂寞兮兮之外都很好。」伊格西在床上移動了一下身子。「有人說好要給我一段美好時光的。」

「一段你應得的美好時光。」梅林附和。他走離伊格西，笑著向下望著他。「我親愛的男孩，你這個樣子真美。」

伊格西搖頭，這個時刻不想聽到那些字。「我不－」

梅林微笑。「我知道，我很抱歉。它們有時候不論你是不是小的狀態都很襯你。我以後會小心一點。」

「謝啦寶貝。」伊格西稍稍鬆了口氣。他歪了下頭。「等等，為什麼你穿著西裝？」

梅林彎起嘴角。「因為能讓我的計畫...讓我們倆都更享受一點。」

「啥計畫？」伊格西緊張又興奮。

「這個。」梅林走到房間另一頭按下音樂播放鍵。馬文蓋伊(Marvin Gaye)滑順的歌聲在房內響起。「原諒我這老派的選歌。」接著梅林隨著節奏輕輕搖擺，慢慢拉下他的西裝外套。

「媽了個狗蛋，你這是在跳脫衣舞給我看？」伊格西問。

梅林只是回以微笑，持續著他的動作。他依著節拍舞動，緩慢地一件件脫下他的衣服，不時給予伊格西一個吻或是一道輕撫，等到梅林進行到他的褲子，皮帶大開掛在身體的一側時，伊格西已開始語無倫次的哀求梅林操他。

「喔？可是我還沒跳完耶。」梅林提出異議。

「求你了爹地，沒辦法再忍了。」伊格西苦苦哀求。

梅林彈開褲頭上的釦子讓它們滑落在地，伊格西在發現梅林沒穿內褲時呻吟出聲。

「噢感謝基督，你跳完了我們可以開操了。」伊格西解脫般的嘆息。

梅林一臉不懷好意的咧開嘴，在離伊格西一小步距離外站定，開始摸起自己。「還沒完呢小子。」

伊格西哀嚎。這一切會殺了他的。

梅林把自己安到伊格西的上方，開始隨著音樂的每一下節拍搖動臀部。

「操我(Fuck me)，梅林在給我跳大腿舞。」伊格西吐出憋住的氣。看來他還有更慘的死法。

 

******************************

 

伊格西悶悶不樂的坐在他的房間裡。他已經是個大傢伙了，爹地沒必要在電視上設定家長監護的。他只是想要看電影，殭屍們超酷。他才不會被嚇到呢。才不會像上次那樣。他這次不會再做惡夢的，他完全能承受得住！笨蛋爹地。伊格西小小的踢了自己的床一下。才不會做噩夢呢。大概。

他聽見從樓下傳上來的音樂聲，決定不理它。他又踢了床一腳。那音樂挺吵鬧的，不像爹地平時聽的那種。聽起來比爹地喜歡的那些舞曲多了些大吼大叫。

伊格西打開門，音樂變得更大聲了。他躡手躡腳爬下樓梯，打定主意不讓爹地看見他忍不住跑出來。他只是來偷偷看一下，他完全能當好一個超級厲害超級了不起的秘密間諜，所以他能夠只做些探查後就離開，爹地絕對不會發現的。

伊格西看向起居室的角落然後倒抽一口氣。「爹地！」他跌跌撞撞地跑進房間。「你在跟帕丁頓做什麼？」

「跳舞啊。」爹地邊說邊轉了個圈，然後開始帶著熊熊跳上跳下。

「看起來不像是在跳舞，比較像是鬧脾氣。」伊格西說。

「像是你不久前做的那樣嗎？」沒停止到處蹦跳的爹地問。

「這個嘛…對。」伊格西咬住嘴唇。「但是比較好玩。」爹地讓帕丁頓甩動腦袋時他忍不住咯咯笑。「帕丁頓才不會那樣跳舞。」

「那他都怎麼跳？」爹地問。「示範給我看。」他將熊熊遞給伊格西。

伊格西向他靠近了一點，抓住熊熊。「他這樣子跳。」伊格西和他的熊隨著吵鬧的音樂跳起舞。梅林加入了他們。

幾首歌過後他們氣喘吁吁地癱在地上。

「感覺好點了嗎我親愛的男孩？」爹地問。

「我可以看那個的。」伊格西癟著嘴說。

「是的，只要你有先問過我然後我們一起看，那樣我才能確定你沒問題。」梅林回答。「但在上次你看了殭屍電影後發生的那些事後未經允許就下載電影？不行。」

「喔。你不喜歡怪獸電影。」伊格西說，抱住他的熊熊。

「但是你喜歡，而我想讓我的男孩開心。」爹地回。「下一次別再瞞著我偷偷來然後被嚇到了。」

「好的爹地。」伊格西滾了過來靠住他。「我們能繼續跳舞嗎？那很好玩，蹦跳讓我感覺很舒服。」

爹地微笑。「當然好啦我的男孩，只要你想我們什麼時候都能跳。你想要更多吵鬧的蹦跳音樂，或是你想不想學睡美人和菲利普王子那樣跳舞？」

伊格西倒抽口氣。「菲利普王子！」他坐了起來。「帕丁頓也可以學對吧，像電影裡的那隻貓頭鷹？」

「儲藏室裡或許有一條斗篷給我們用。」梅林說。

伊格西躺倒在他身旁給了他一個大大的擁抱。

「跳舞的爹地是我最喜歡的其中一個你。」伊格西說。

梅林只是回以他一個溫柔的吻。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strictly Come Dancing: BBC的舞蹈競賽節目


	5. 他離開了，他回來 (How He Leaves, How He Returns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這一章的前半段純甜膩，下半段則全是髒東西（粗暴性愛，不適者請斟酌食用）

 

「不！！！！」伊格西大喊。「你…你這個...超級笨瓜卑鄙妖怪大怪獸！」

梅林震驚的瞪大雙眼。「你說什麼年輕人？」

「你聽見了！我恨你！」伊格西抓起他的蝙蝠熊後跑回他的房間。

梅林抹過自己的臉，既累又感到挫折。他不想要離開的，但事實就是這次他必須出外勤。這情況很少發生但每次發生時都一定是警急情況。二十分鐘後的門外有太多生命決定在他手上。但他有八個月沒出外勤了，而且他從沒在伊格西覺得自己很小時離開。梅林揉著自己的心窩走上樓梯。

他敲響伊格西的門。「伊格西...」

「不要。」伊格西大喊。梅林聽見門後傳來一聲悶響，然後意識到那是蝙蝠熊－伊格西從來不丟帕丁頓。「走開。你走。」伊格西接著說，音量只足夠剛好讓梅林聽見，「你也跟其他人一樣，要離開我。」

梅林低下頭抵著門，感覺自己的心臟一路沉到他的腳底。「我...很抱歉我親愛的男孩，但有時候...有時候我們想要的跟其他人所需要的不同。」他的手按在門上。「離開你從來都不是我的選擇我親愛的男孩。我愛你。我會帶禮物回來的。」然後梅林離開了。

伊格西尖叫著把房裡弄的一團亂，最後倒下哭泣。他將帕丁頓往懷裡抱得更緊一點，沮喪萬分的意識到爹地出外勤可能會發生什麼事而他卻沒好好說再見。現在他孤零零一個人了，必須想出在如此害怕又感覺小時該怎麼當伊格西的辦法。他躲到毯子下，躲到帕丁頓的毛後，痛恨自己感覺就像個小寶寶，但無法阻止自己把拇指放進嘴裡。他的眼淚慢慢停下，在焦躁中睡著。

他不知道自己睡著了多久，應該只有幾分鐘，但他聽見樓下傳來聲響。「爹地！」他大叫。伊格西好開心，爹地回來不去那個愚蠢的外勤任務了，他可以說對不起然後爹地會抱抱他然後一切都沒事然後帕丁頓不會再害怕或傷心了。伊格西推開門直奔下樓。他抓住欄杆把自己甩進起居室。「爹地你沒走！」他開心地大喊，但發現站在起居室裡的不是爹地。

那是哈利叔叔。

哈利。

噢老天。

「嗯...抱歉先生。」伊格西試著回想自己長大的時候會怎麼說。他緊緊捏住帕丁頓後趕緊把他扔到地上。

_長大長大長大站直點長大長大長大。_ 伊格西的大腦尖叫著。他挺起肩膀。「爹－梅林不再，他被叫去出外勤了，呃，緊急任務。你需要什麼嗎哈利？」伊格西皺眉，從他嘴裡說出的每個字都不太對勁。

哈利微笑，拿起他腳邊的包包。那是復仇者後背包。「我知道。我很抱歉小蛋(little Egg)，是我派他去的。但他不想留你單獨一人，不是現在，所以我來了。」

伊格西試著表現他沒事。「我很好哈利。」他皺起臉。「還有你剛剛叫我什麼？」

「小蛋。」哈利回道。他再次舉起那個包包。

「那太蠢了而且我不需要你。」伊格西衝動地吐出舌頭，抓起帕丁頓用力踱步走到樓梯上坐下。

但哈利沒有離開。他只是待在起居室裡。和那個背包。一個復仇者後背包。還是卡通版的復仇者，不是那個愚蠢的大人電影，講太多話，太少棒呆的浩克到處砸爛東西。

儘管伊格西不想看見哈利，哈利可能會對帕丁頓很壞。「背包裡是什麼？」伊格西從樓梯上大喊。哈利沒有回答。很好，反正伊格西才不在意呢。

十分鐘後走進房間坐到哈利對面的沙發上時他也絕對一點都不在意。

「有誰被你漏掉了。」哈利看著伊格西說。

伊格西聳肩。他才不需要帕丁頓，他不要哈利覺得他是個小寶寶。

「我幫我的熊取名威廉羅丁頓席德蘭三世。他戴著一副單片眼鏡與一頂高禮帽。」哈利說。「我還留著他。」

伊格西有些生氣的皺起眉。「你耍我。」

「不，我沒有。」哈利看著他。「你爹地不想離開，小蛋。他也沒有要永遠離開。他要我來照顧你直到－」句尾消失在哈利口中。

伊格西抽了一下鼻子。「可能會永遠離開。」他擦了下眼睛。「外勤總會發生不好的事而我卻表現得那麼討人厭。」他的雙唇顫抖著。他絕望地想要帕丁頓就在他手裏。

哈利快速地走出門廳拿到那隻熊後回來塞進伊格西懷翁中。伊格西舉起帕丁頓讓他能遮住伊格西的臉。

「你爹地知道你有多愛他。」哈利輕柔地說。他看了一眼他的手錶。「你有帶著你的眼鏡嗎伊格西？」

伊格西咬住嘴唇。「它不在。從不戴它在－」他沒說完。

哈利知道他想說什麼。他自己也不再戴眼鏡了，他的機械眼睛提供了所有的功能，但他從口袋中拿出一副戴上。他按下側邊，「梅林你現在有空嗎？」

伊格西從帕丁頓的毛毛間看向哈利。

哈利摘下眼鏡戴到伊格西的臉上。「他只能聊一分鐘。」

「哈囉我親愛的男孩。」梅林在飛機的洗手間裡。「你還好嗎？」

「對不起爹地。」伊格西哭了出來。「很抱歉我那麼壞對你吼那樣罵你說了難聽的話做了一個糟糕的笨男孩你不用再愛我了不用跟我玩不用幫我切牛排不用幫我趕跑衣櫃裡的怪獸我會乖乖地會整理我的房間會－」

「伊格西，呼吸，甜心，為爹地呼吸。」梅林的聲音安撫著他。「來吧小子，為了爹地吸氣，然後吐氣。」他們一起呼吸了一會兒。

「我愛你爹地。」冷靜了一些後伊格西說。「你必須回家，你還沒抱抱帕丁頓跟他說再見。」

「我知道，對此我很難過。我很快就會回家了，然後我會帶著禮物補償帕丁頓，或許還會帶一個給我那個為了帕丁頓那麼勇敢的親親男孩的。對你的哈利叔叔好一點。」有人在叫喚。「我該走了親親男孩。我愛你。」

「我－」但在伊格西說完前梅林已經切斷通話。伊格西將眼鏡還給哈利。「謝啦哈利。」

「不客氣小蛋。」哈利回道。「你現在想叫我哈利叔叔嗎？」伊格西猶豫了一下後點點頭。「那好。」哈利拿起那個後背包，「我猜現在來一個驚喜會很棒？」

伊格西接過背包，「謝謝你哈利叔叔。」

「真有禮貌小蛋，你的爹地在說謝謝這方面真的很糟糕，你知道的。粗魯的傢伙。」伊格西咯咯笑了幾聲。他打開包包後看到一些甜點、一組新的樂高、一本字謎和－

「哈利叔叔！」伊格西把魔王迷宮(Labyrinth)藍光版拿出背包。「這個是PG*的。爹地說PG的不可以。」

哈利微笑。「啊，可是爹地去出外勤了，你現在是跟你的哈利叔叔在一起。我可以保守秘密，如果你也可以的話。」伊格西大笑著伸出他的小指頭，哈利跟著伸出他自己的。「現在想來點爆米花嗎？」

他們準備好所有的東西後坐下看電影，其中伊格西只有幾次需要躲起來，漸漸地在沙發裡往哈利靠得越來越近，最後緊挨在哈利身上。「哈利叔叔？」

「是的小蛋？」哈利邊問邊切掉DVD。

「你認識爹地好久好久了，像是永遠的永遠那麼久因為你們都很老。」

「沒那麼老年輕人。」哈利嚴厲的說，但臉上掛著微笑。「不過沒有錯，我們認識彼此很久了。」

伊格西點點頭，拉扯著帕丁頓的毛毛。「你知...那個...他是不是...我...他喜歡當個爹地嗎。」伊格西匆匆說完。

哈利微笑著抱住伊格西。「他非常喜愛做你的爹地。這是你必須自己跟他談的事，在你們倆的思考方式差不多的時候，但他在有了他的親親男孩後步伐裡多了點輕快。」

從哈利口中聽到那些字讓伊格西羞紅了臉。「好吧。」伊格西的肚肚不再因為那些情緒而疼痛了，現在只會因為塞進太多巧克力與爆米花。爹地從來不讓他同時吃這兩樣東西。

「現在，我相信已經過了你的睡覺時間了小蛋。你的爹地給了我一份規則清單，差不多被我徹底無視了。」

「還不想睡。還想跟你玩哈利叔叔。」伊格西抗議。

哈利揚起一點笑容。「這樣好了你去換上你的家居服(pajamas)*，然後我們可以在一起看一會兒電視。」

「睡衣(Jim jams)*。」伊格西糾正他。

哈利瞪著他。「不，我拒絕那麼說。」

「睡衣，睡衣，睡衣。」伊格西唱了起來。

哈利把他推出沙發，給了他屁股一巴掌。「快去換上你的家居服然後我們可以喝杯香甜的牛奶，或許能再看一部卡通。」

伊格西大笑著上了樓，過了一會穿著他的牛仔睡衣回來。「可愛。你爹地有跟你搭配的一套嗎？」

伊格西點頭。「有，是我挑的！但他說他覺得穿著它們感覺太蠢了。」

「你們應該一起穿著他們拍張自拍然後把照片傳給我。」哈利建議道。「那一定會很好玩的不是嗎？」

「你只是想要取笑爹地。」伊格西說。

「我絕對不會。」哈利辯道。

「哈利叔叔大笨蛋。」伊格西坐回沙發裡。

「小蛋小可愛。」哈利回道。「快來我懷裡看你的電視。」伊格西移了過去。哈利叔叔感覺跟爹地不一樣，但一樣安全。「你有給床底下的怪獸射了麻醉針了嗎？」

「當然了小蛋。今天晚上沒有怪獸會騷擾你。」哈利保證。

「好，很好。」伊格西打了個呵欠。「放兔巴哥(Bugs Bunny)，我喜歡老東西。」

「沒那麼老。」哈利一邊抗議一邊播了卡通，然後跟著伊格西一起大笑。他們一直看到伊格西打了越來越的的呵欠在到沒了呵欠。「該上床了年輕人。」

「還不想睡。」

「那還真是一個了不起的謊話。」哈利說。

「爹地都抱我去。」伊格西抬起雙手。

「那對你的爹地有好處，不過我不是他。我會牽著你去的。」哈利站了起來，伸出他的手。

「那你抱帕丁頓。」伊格西說，哈利輕輕地拿起熊，到了樓上後他將他們倆塞進被子裡。

「明天我們把這團混亂整理好。然後或許能來做個司康。」

「藍莓的？」伊格西問。

「如果你想。」哈利親了親他的額頭，裝模作樣地檢查了一下床底。「好好睡，小蛋。」

「晚安，哈利叔叔。」伊格西回答道。

 

 

隔天早上他們整理了房間，做了烘焙，找了點樂子，然後整個下午哈利能看見伊格西一點一點地長大。當他消失去洗澡後回來時，哈利看著他。「你好啊伊格西。」他知道那是他的同事與朋友。

「哈利。」伊格西的嗓音較為低沈，更為堅定。「小蛋是個荒謬的暱稱。」

「我覺得很適合。」哈利掰開一顆司康。「你感覺如何？」

「不知道。」伊格西也拿起一顆司康。「你要解除我的職務嗎？」

「為什麼我要那麼做？」哈利吃驚地問。

「因為我是個神經病。」

「你不是。」哈利回答。他望著伊格西。「你只是對你的生活與工作有個因應機轉(coping mechanism)*，我會認為那反而讓你保持正常。」

「告訴我你沒有在梅林跟你說時覺得噁心。」伊格西看著他。「告訴我你沒有覺得我是個怪胎。」

「鮑斯炸飛東西，帕西佛是城裡最受到尊敬的支配者(Dom)之一，崔斯坦賭博，凱對角色扮演(cosplay)認真到令人不安。」

「那你呢？」伊格西問。

哈利微笑。「我喝酒。我參加搏擊俱樂部。我們都有各自的因應方式伊格西。你和梅林落入了這個方式而這也很有用。我不會因為你獲得你生命中所需要的東西而看輕你。」他咧開嘴。「再加上我有好多想再看一遍的電影而你會讓我太過放縱。」

「所以你不在意...」伊格西看向他。

「噢伊格西，不管怎樣我們都是家人，所以多加了這個設定也沒有改變多少。」哈利聳肩。「吃你的司康。」

「閉嘴啦。」伊格西說完咬下大大一口。

他們離開了，伊格西不想在變大卻沒有梅林時待在那裡，然後哈利要他保證不管是什麼原因會在需要他的時打給他。伊格西答應了，回到他的公寓，感覺孤單但他應付得來。不管伊格西有多常離開梅林都能應付，伊格西也一樣能做到。

 

********************************************

 

伊格西聽見門打開的聲音時正在做早餐。他的手覆上一把刀，身後人移動的聲響離自己只有幾公尺時轉身將手中的東西射出。梅林閃過了，堪堪閃過。

「不差，你一直有在練習。」梅林說，語調中充滿疲憊。

伊格西小心地查看梅林。「你受傷了嗎？」

「沒有，只是累了。」梅林說。

「那好。」伊格西關掉爐火將鍋子移開。往擦碗布擦了擦手，全速衝刺。梅林沒能站穩，伊格西如八爪章魚般的擁抱將兩人撞倒在地。「操，寶貝，媽的我很抱歉，我很抱歉。」兇猛混雜著啃咬間的親吻間伊格西說著。

梅林以相同的渴求吻了回去。「我知道伊格西。很抱歉我必須離開。」

「不准你再出他媽的任務了－你是軍需官，所以你要扎根在你的軍需處裡負責指揮。」伊格西退開一些後說。

「我們不是這樣運作的小子。」梅林拉扯著伊格西的頭髮說。

「操他的，就是要這麼做。」伊格西說。「你安全的待著，因為失去你的話我們全都會完蛋。沒有你的話我做不了這些，奎因。」

「你可以的，你那麼的強大。」梅林說。「我的伊格西，那們勇敢，那麼驚人。」梅林將他的頭拉下給予他一道輕柔的吻。

「不。不。」伊格西說。「或是至少你不能再像那樣離開了。我們不能再向對方說了那些難聽的話後離開去出任務。」

「至少我能答應這個。」梅林回答。

「很好。」伊格西從梅林身上爬了起來，順手將身下人一起拉起，拖著穿過門廳往臥房走去。「現在他媽的給我脫光。」

「伊格西我必須先提醒你－」梅林開口。

伊格西已經擺脫了自己的上衣。「脫光。」他命令道。

梅林一臉悲傷的脫掉了衣服，這時伊格西看見了梅林胸口上的數個咬痕。他瞪著它們。梅林像伊格西伸出手。「我必須要引開守衛們的注意力，被逮到在衣櫃裡親熱是最有效的辦法。沒有做到底(penetration)。我很抱歉，伊格西。沒有其他方法了，也沒有時間先跟你討論這個。」

伊格西呆呆的點了頭，繼續瞪著那些痕跡。他從來沒標記梅林，向來是梅林標記他。「它們會痛嗎？」

「不會，為什麼問？」梅林問。

「因為它們將會。」下一秒伊格西的牙齒與嘴陷入其中一道記號，帶著一些吸吮，將屬於自己的瘀痕覆於其上。

「噢操他媽的。」梅林吃痛的呻吟。他的雙膝發軟，很高興床就在一旁。

伊格西露出牙齒笑著。「我要弄痛你爹地。提醒你屬於誰。」伊格西將梅林推回床上，開始吸咬其餘剩下的瘀痕。梅林的喘息讓他的動作越加凶猛。伊格西將四個位置覆蓋上自己的標記後意識到梅林有多硬。「這代表說我的爹地也喜歡一點疼痛嗎？」

「大概吧。」梅林回。他猛然扯住伊格西的頭髮後翻轉手掌，於是伊格西處於下位了。他將自己的牙齒送入伊格西的脖頸內，聽著伊格西大叫。「但你也是。」

「不，現在是我作主爹地。」伊格西怒吼。

梅林再次掐了他一下。「你想當老大－那當吧。」他緊緊固定住伊格西，持續親吻著他。

伊格西弓起背反抗但徒勞。他作勢以頭槌攻擊，趁梅林退開時成功掙脫開一條腿將兩人都掀下床，梅林的後背落地。伊格西飛速的向下抓住梅林的老二，給予一道幾乎疼痛的抓握。他扯動扭轉著手腕讓梅林腦筋一片空白。「你想要用我的嘴還是我的屁股啊爹地？」他再一次大力的拉扯，另一手擠壓著梅林的雙球。梅林一動也不動，於是伊格西的手繼續向下，手指按住了梅林的洞口。「又或是...或是我應該操我的爹地。」

梅林咧開嘴，隨著迅速的動作與另伊格西分心的落在喉嚨上短暫、柔軟的一擊，伊格西再一次被固定的死死。「噢小子，你還以為能從我這佔得優勢。」輪到他用有些過大的力道抓住老二，只是他接著往下移動加上了嘴，將伊格西完全納入他的口中，鼻尖掃過毛髮。他讓牙齒輕輕壓入皮膚裡，保持不動了一會兒，只是讓伊格西感受一下那邊緣，然後從伊格西陰莖底部一路拖著舌頭向後退出。他坐到伊格西的胸口上繼續將他固定住，探向抽屜拿出潤滑劑。他從伊格西床上拿了幾顆枕頭墊到伊格西頭下。「張開嘴。」他說，然後伊格西快速地吸了幾口氣因為梅林的老二快速地戳近他的喉嚨，開始大力地操著他的臉。伊格西因缺氧與被噎住的感覺流出幾滴淚，而他愛死了這每一刻。他往下伸出手想抓住自己的老二但梅林用力地揪住他的耳朵。「我的男孩，那是我的，不準碰。」

伊格西緊緊地掐住梅林的屁股作為報復。

「現在可好了，我們真的覺得這是個好主意嗎？」梅林問著，退出伊格西的嘴。他快速的拉起伊格西後讓他趴跪在床邊。

「停止表現得那麼強壯。」伊格西抱怨。他試著反擊但梅林將他的手折向後背，離卸下伊格西的肩膀只差幾英吋。

「不。」梅林低吼。他讓自己的手掌重重落在伊格西的臀上。伊格西的咒罵讓他多得到迅速又無情的三道巴掌。「我們該怎樣好好說話？」

「咬我啊老頭。」伊格西說。梅林稍稍扭轉伊格西的手臂，更多的擊打落下。伊格西幾乎無法在那樣的疼痛中喘過氣來。梅林踢開他的腿，指甲刮過伊格西的雙囊，扯住伊格西滴滴答答的老二。「爹地，拜託？」

梅林又打了他的屁股一下。「拜託什麼？」

「拜託你爹地直接操我吧，拜託拜託拜託。」梅林打了他屁股另外兩下。「謝謝你的巴掌，爹地，現在求你了操我的臉或我的屁股或隨便什麼的，就是求你了爹地。」

「不。」梅林說。伊格西震驚的抽了一口氣。「到床上去背向下躺著，然後別動。」他站開來讓伊格西跌跌撞撞地遵從他的命令。伊格西躺下，在梅林潤滑了自己的手指後開始為自己擴張時瞪大了雙眼。

「爹地？」伊格西開口問，癡迷於眼前的風景。

「按摩棒(Fuck toys)可不會講話。」梅林溫和地說，加入第二根手指。他知道他有點太過急躁但這燒灼感正是現在的他所需要的。他從抽屜裡拿出一個套子。「戴上。」

伊格西雙手顫抖地照做。

「手放在床頭板上。」梅林說了，然後當伊格西照他所說的抓緊床頭板時，「好乖的玩具(Good toy)。」伊格西打著哆嗦發出呻吟。

梅林覺得擴張的差不多後往保險套倒上更多的潤滑。他爬到伊格西的上方，流暢的將伊格西納入體內。

伊格西因那感受大喊出聲，他已經很久沒有操進別人身體了。

梅林大力的掐住他的乳頭並拉扯，皮膚被扯出一段距離。

「對不起爹地，我會乖的。」伊格西用力地咬住嘴唇好保持安靜。

「你最好那麼做，否則你今天別想射。」梅林警告，以殘酷的節奏騎著伊格西的老二。伊格西試著不哭出聲，就算包圍住他的梅林感覺那麼的緊那麼的熱，就算梅林又開始更頻繁的掐扯他的乳頭。

伊格西哭喊。「我需要射爹地，求你，我不行，我辦不到，這太...」

梅林彎下身咬住伊格西的肩膀，疼痛轉移伊格西的注意力恰好足夠抵抗將他逼入絕境的高潮。梅林直起身加大並加快動作，操起他自己的拳頭。

「求你了爹地。」伊格西輕聲啜泣，雙眼充滿懇求，因淚水而泛紅。

梅林翻了翻眼睛。「喔好吧，玩具，你想的話就射吧。」

「謝謝你爹地。」伊格西停止忍耐，搖動著臀部任由自己感受所有的一切，很快地他高潮了，哭泣著一遍又一遍呼喊爹地。

梅林離開伊格西的老二，移到伊格西的胸口上。「張嘴。」他說而伊格西照做，梅林射在他的嘴裡。他點點頭，伊格西吞下。

他們休息了幾分鐘後梅林起床去為他們倆準備熱水澡。他們仔細的相互檢查，親吻撫慰那些瘀傷與記號，然後舒舒服服的泡進水裡。

「太多嗎？」幾分鐘後梅靜靜地開口問。

「一直都這樣？是的太多。只算這次？不會。」伊格西回答。「覺得...很好，在我們沒好好地向對方道別之後。提醒了我我們確實屬於彼此。」

「很好。」梅林梳過他的頭髮。「很抱歉那些吻痕，也很抱歉那必須發生。」

「你看過我為了工作操其他人。」伊格西回道。「我們都明白。那不會傷了我們的奎因。」

「是的，我們都是強大的存在。」梅林同意。

他們在浴缸林呆到水開始發涼，肚子開始咕咕叫。他們起身穿上浴袍後去到廚房做了些食物。

他們快樂的微笑，兩人都痠痛又滿足，回想時伊格西記得。

「你有帶玩具回來作為驚喜對吧？」

梅林大笑。「是的。晚點到我那後你就能拿到。也帶了帕丁頓的份。」

「真是個好爹地。」伊格西眨眼。

「真是個好男孩。」梅林回答。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PG-13：美國分級制度中的PG-13－家長需特別注意(Parents Strongly Cautioned)。由於影片包含部分家長可能認為不適合13歲以下觀看的內容，因此建議家長需特別注意。
> 
> *Jim-jams是pajamas的兒童語，都是睡衣，這邊為了中文上有區別所以把pajamas翻為家居服。
> 
> *因應機轉(coping mechanism)：個案對壓力處理的措施，包括問題導向、情緒導向、認知導向三種型態。


	6. 她給予的傷痛 (How She Hurts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好的我們要來給蜜雪兒一些詳細的描寫了但這詳細內容不是很好。我大部分的故事裡都對蜜雪兒不錯但是這篇我...罪無可赦。通常來說當伊格西的年齡變小時他差不多是七到八歲，但這章裡他會變得更小一點。

 

梅林吹著口哨從裁縫鋪散步回家。這是美好的一天。鮑斯在他的任務裡只引發了一場爆炸，哈利的的確確完成了一些文書工作，而梅林成功改造了一種新的可植入催眠暗示的麻醉針。身為一個軍需官這所有的所有都太美好，於是梅林在路上順道買了一些不錯的啤酒作為慶祝。伊格西打算帶他的妹妹來過夜，梅林盤算著要看哪部電影，或是可以玩一些不太耗費腦力的遊戲。當接近他家大門時，他手臂上的寒毛瞬間豎起。門是關上的，但梅林可以知道它曾經被打開過。

他小心翼翼地進門，隨即意識到是伊格西來了。他的眼鏡與領帶扔在玄關的桌上，鞋子散亂的踢落在地。梅林有些些冒火。就算他是那麼愛他的男孩，他也要承認自己本來期待的是個單身之夜。他想著今天來的是哪個伊格西，那男孩需要來場嚴肅的對話，如果他是因為覺得自己變小了而來卻沒先傳簡訊給梅林的話。不管那小子會怎麼抗辯，他都還太小不能單獨一人在家。

「伊格西？」梅林一邊把啤酒放進冰箱一邊大聲喚道。沒有跡象伊格西吃過點心了，要那男孩把他的杯子放進水槽就跟要他的命一樣。梅林四處查看了一下往樓上走去。他能聽見從浴室傳出的水聲。「伊格西？」他再次叫喚，但沒有回應。梅林拔出刀子，敲了敲浴室的門。「小子？」梅林同時將門推開。他立刻將刀子收回套子裡後走進浴室。「伊格西，發生什麼事了？」

伊格西站在水槽邊，只穿著上衣刷洗著他褲子的前襠，一坨濕淋淋內褲躺在浴缸裡。他的眼淚無聲地往下掉。他的雙手幾乎都破皮了，同時梅林意識到他開著的水溫度有多高。他將伊格西死死抓住的褲子搶了出來並放乾水槽的水，被水燙的皺起眉頭。只看了伊格西的臉一眼，梅林知道自己面對的不是他平常的愛人。「我親愛的男孩，這是在做什麼？你過來之前應該先打電話給我的。」

伊格西的肩膀開始上下顫抖，從他眼中落下的淚珠越發大顆。

梅林的心要碎了。他想將伊格西拉進懷中卻被對方推開。

「不，不要碰我。我還很髒(icky)。」伊格西的說話聲幾不可聞。

梅林小心地看著他。「伊格西，小甜心？」

「我把褲子弄髒了爹地。」伊格西哭得更大聲了，手指揉著鼻子。「想在你看見前洗乾淨的。」

「如果你是尿褲子了，那沒關係的寶寶。」梅林說，仍有些困惑。他咬住嘴唇，伊格西不喜歡被叫做小寶寶。而伊格西沒對此抗議時他更加憂心了。

「沒有尿褲子。我盡全力忍了好久，媽媽在大吼，你不能在她大吼時打斷她。必須乖乖的聽不然你就要去待在壞孩子區。我只是需要尿尿但在我試著去的時候她吼得更大聲了。」伊格西吸吸鼻子。「我發誓我已經是個大男孩了，但是她越吼越大聲，那有點嚇到我...只有一點。」

「噢伊格西。」梅林揉了揉他的頭髮。「你怎麼不在那就換衣服呢，你在那有換洗衣物的啊。」

「媽媽嫌我髒把我趕出來了，不准我髒兮兮的時候跟黛西玩。我很噁...噁...噁心很髒又很笨，我用大衣遮起來然後過來了。」伊格西的雙眼淹滿淚水。「對不起我很髒爹地，你可以處罰我把自己弄的那麼髒。」

梅林保持放軟語氣與手上的動作。「那只是個意外小子，你一點都不髒。」他親吻伊格西的額頭。「你的內褲與褲子交給我來就好，現在讓你來舒舒服服的泡個澡好嗎？」

伊格西點點頭，但沒要脫掉上衣的樣子。梅林把內褲從浴缸裡拿出來，將塞子塞上。他往裡頭倒入泡泡入浴劑並打開水，然後動手脫下伊格西的衣服。伊格西任由他將他脫光並扶著他進到浴缸。梅林撈起濕淋淋的衣物們跑著下樓將它們塞進洗衣槽後急忙的回到樓上來。伊格西只是坐在水中，雙手環抱住自己的膝蓋。梅林關上水龍頭，將伊格西最喜歡的玩具們拿給他。

伊格西搖搖頭。「髒男孩沒有玩具。笨男孩沒有點心。」

梅林看著他。「伊格西，我親愛的男孩，那不是真的。」

伊格西點頭，眼睛睜得大大的。「媽媽一直都那麼說，那就一定是真的，媽媽不會說謊。」說完，伊格西想藏起來不給梅林看到但那沒有什麼地方可躲，於是梅林第一次見到伊格西吸拇指。

「噢我的男孩。」梅林悲傷地說。

伊格西很快地從嘴裡抽出拇指，明顯地掙扎著想放回去。

「噓噓，寶寶男孩，噓。」梅林在浴缸旁坐下。「我沒生氣。」

「髒小孩才吸姆指，寶寶才吸姆指。」伊格西說。

「噢我的小小蛋，如果那能安慰你的話，沒關係的。」

「哈利叔叔叫我小蛋，換你這麼叫我感覺很好笑。」

梅林稍稍笑了出來。「我猜從由我口中說出來聽起來很蠢，是嗎？」他舀起一些熱水淋到伊格西頭上。「嗯－小鳥從蛋裡生出來，那麼我叫你小麻雀怎麼樣？」

伊格西點頭。「好吧爹地，但不能一直這麼叫。」

「不會，這是在你特別特別討人喜歡的時候的特別的綽號。」梅林往他頭頂澆上更多水，伊格西喜歡那感覺。「你的媽媽是好媽媽嗎爹地？」伊格西的手指塞回了嘴裡。

「好媽媽？我不知道是不是。」梅林微笑。「聰明，非常的聰明，強大。無所畏懼，你有五個孩子時必須要的。有一次潔伊堅信自己看見一隻小仙子， 肯尼蒂想找到它，想研究它。於是媽咪打包好將我們全都帶上，露營了三天，只為找尋那玩意兒。一隻都沒找到，小仙子們比人類聰明狡猾多了，但那是個超讚的探險。」

「小仙子才不是真的爹地。」伊格西說完將姆指放回嘴裡。

「小麻雀，你怎麼可以這麼說！」梅林震驚地往後退開，伊格西咯咯笑出聲。「潔伊有很多很多身份，但她從來都不是個騙子。而且我家外面的林子裡能發現古怪的東西。樹林移動，池塘裡出現不該生活在那的生物，花朵們會變色。摩根花了一輩子將那樹林與那裡頭的神奇事物寫下來。」

「我的睡前故事書！」伊格西倒抽一口氣。

「是的，那些故事是我的姊姊寫的。」梅林朝男孩微笑。「她說的故事不錯吧？」

伊格西點點頭，打了個小小的呵欠。

「好了小麻雀，該出來了。」梅林拿起一條浴巾將它展開。伊格西搖搖晃晃踩出浴缸摔進那軟綿綿暖烘烘。「今天的睡衣穿湯瑪士小火車？」梅林問，伊格西點頭同意。梅林將伊格西放上自己的床，走進伊格西房間拿出睡衣。

他幫著伊格西穿上它們，把男孩安放好在他自己的床裡。

「我可以睡自己的床。我長大了。」伊格西說，就算他正往被子裡更鑽進一些。梅林再次走回房間，手裡拿著帕丁頓。

「我知道你長大了小麻雀，我知道。但是爹地今天晚上有點害怕，可以讓一個好勇敢的大男孩與他忠心的熊熊來保護他嗎。你能接下這任務嗎？」伊格西咧開嘴，在毯子下做了個小小的敬禮手勢。「好孩子，現在我要去快快地沖個澡然後幫我們倆準備一點簡單的晚餐。我會幫你開卡通，你在這忍耐一下乖乖等我。」梅林彈了下手指打開電視，轉到平時最受喜愛的那個節目。

「太可怕了爹地。」伊格西小聲的說。梅林看向他，意識到伊格西絕對比平時更小了一點。

「小熊維尼呢？」梅林問。

「跳跳虎笨笨跳。」伊格西回。

「很好。」梅林將影片放入播放。走回來給了伊格西另一個吻。「很快就回來。」

梅林迅速地沖完澡，前去廚房幫他們倆準備了三明治。他想起稍早買回來的那些美好的啤酒，最後把它們留在冰箱裡，幫兩人倒上果汁。他上樓，在伊格西的抗議聲中將電影按下暫停。

「爹地，跳跳虎要開始跳了。」伊格西噘嘴。

「他可以等晚餐後再跳。」梅林伸出手。「帕丁頓的位子也準備好了。」

伊格西不情願的爬出床下樓，然後對自己的三明治挑剔個不行。梅林給了他一些水果沙拉，比較受他的歡迎了。「現在可以抱抱了嗎爹地，幫我趕跑怪獸？」

「好吧小麻雀。」梅林說。他催促著伊格西回到床上，兩人窩在一塊觀賞那些甜蜜的電影直到伊格西發睏。

「好抱歉我是個髒男孩爹地，我會更乖的。」伊格西靜靜地說。他的拇指悄悄地滑回嘴中。

「噢我的小麻雀，你是世界上最好的男孩。」梅林向他保證。「別再那樣白擔心了。快睡覺。」梅林拍著男孩的背直到伊格西睡著。那小子在睡夢中發出輕輕的嗚咽聲。

梅林敲了一下他眼鏡的側邊。「哈利我想派人跟監蜜雪兒，並給我一份她過去生活的檔案。」他靜靜地說。

「我們需要將黛西撤出嗎？」哈利問。

「還不清楚。必須先有分析結果。」梅林停頓住。「伊格西...他今晚不太對勁，哈利，我必須要知道原因。」

「了解。」哈利回答簡短。

梅林將伊格西抱入懷中，幾乎整晚保持清醒，只為確保他的小麻雀沒有破碎的太嚴重。

 

*************************

 

那多花了伊格西兩天回到成人的狀態。當時梅林正在烤藍莓強尼蛋糕(Johnny cakes)，比往常更加地煩惱時感覺到伊格西走到他身後，伸手環住了他的腰。

「我想你沒有概念你將我保持得多麽完整，奎因。」伊格西說，他親了一下梅林的脖子後走到桌旁坐下。

梅林帶著咖啡和食物過去坐下。兩人在沈默中進食。

「你知道，她從來沒打過我。」最終伊格西開口。「她的手也從沒落到黛西身上。」

梅林謹慎地將刀叉放下，然後決定還是先把東西吃完。「我們該過去沙發那嗎？」

「是啊。」伊格西嘆氣。「是的。」他們移到沙發上，梅林張開雙手但伊格西搖了搖頭。「坐進去的話我就沒法再說下去了。」

「那好吧。」梅林說。

「她一直以來都沒打算一個母親。就...我想那一直沒存在於她體內。」伊格西說。「而她絕對也沒打算要當一個海軍陸戰隊軍人的老婆與母親。她缺少那些你所需要的耐心，而爸爸總是離開好幾個禮拜，好幾個月。她喝得太多了，從沒用過藥，我不覺得她有，而她只是－」伊格西停下。

「她只是怎麼樣，伊格西？」梅林問。

「她只是很刻薄。難聽的字句，那些傷人的，責怪我讓他離開、責怪我讓她失去樂子、責怪我胖、責怪我太虛弱、責怪我是一團亂。」伊格西聳肩。「我從來都...我只是從來都不是她想要的，而她想把那些痛苦散發出來吧我想。」

「那李呢，他為什麼沒有阻止？」梅林想知道。

「當他在家時她扮演得很好，而每一次，都覺得或許在他離開後還能保持那個樣子，的確也都能保持一陣子。保持到她出外覓食，找到個男人，喝醉。」伊格西臉上掛著悲傷的微笑。「他跟黛西待在一起時有比較好，還是很愛挑剔，有些嚴厲，但對女孩比較好。」

「話語能比割傷或瘀青帶來更多傷害。」梅林輕輕地說。

「她有一個小角落，就在暖氣片旁。每當我讓她失望時就讓我站在那。幾個小時裡只有霉味，徹底被忽視。操他的當我長得夠大時，我就在外頭能待多晚就待多晚。她對她的人生那麼失望，她對我那麼失望。每一天我都該死的知道。」伊格西擦去眼淚。

「我們需要帶走黛西嗎？」梅林問。「只需要一個字，我們就將黛西帶走。」

「她跟黛西待在一塊有變好，你見過我的女孩了－她就是個小太陽(pip)。」伊格西微笑。「媽媽有在變好，喝得沒那麼多了，也有在努力。而且沒有法院會准許我們帶走他的。」

「不需要上法院。」梅林暗示。

「不。」伊格西搖頭。「不，梅林。」

梅林點點頭。

「所以你去接黛西時發生什麼事了？」

伊格西看著自己的手。「我跑著去的，遲到了，幫蘿西準備她的任務。差不多是衝著進門的，直接遇上正因我遲到而發脾氣的媽媽，她那天晚上已經有計畫了。」伊格西啃起指甲。「我必須上廁所，但她忙著對我大吼。對我大聲咒罵，責備我不負責任。我一直要求著要上廁所，但她不是無視我就是說我是個天殺的男人，能忍著五分鐘等她說完。但是她那麼做時只是更容易將我往回推，我只能努力著不進入小孩的狀態。然後五分鐘變成十分鐘而我他媽的真的需要尿尿，那些愚蠢的哈利拼命往我杯裡倒的綠茶，只因為他說那對我們都很好。我太專注在不想任何有關廁所的是了，有點忘記她的存在，媽媽不喜歡被忽視，於是她大叫著我的名字往桌子用力一敲，那嚇了我不小一跳，我尿出來了，就一點。」伊格西發著抖。「那讓她變本加厲了，在我第一次尿床把床單弄的一團糟後她沒罵我罵的那麼難聽過。然後基本上她拒絕讓我帶走黛西，她打電話給我幫黛西雇的保母後我就離開了，她就在那嘲笑著我。沒有多想就來這了。」

「我回家時你有多小？」梅林問。

「比平常小？」伊格西說。「通常差不多是七歲，差不多是老爸死掉的時候，因為有時候很明顯是那樣。」梅林稍稍笑出聲。「我猜有點更年輕，四歲吧或許？漸漸有印象爹地開始離家，只剩她跟我。」

「然後你確定我不被允許去殺了她？」梅林充滿希望的問。

伊格西鑽進他懷裡。他充滿熱情地用力吻著梅林。「噢爹地。」另一個吻。「不你不行，但你不知道你那麼想對我來說意義有多大。」

「同時我還能提供你一個合適的母親人選。」

「蛤？」伊格西不解。

「潔伊告密說我對你有多認真，要建立長期關係的那種認真，於是我媽我爸想要我們去一趟蘇格蘭。」

伊格西頓住。「你對我有那麼認真？」

梅林看著他。「是的。」

「向我保證你會穿上蘇格蘭裙？」

「如果你想。」

「噢媽的我當然想。」伊格西說。「你覺得他們會喜歡我嗎？」

「我想他們會非常非常喜歡你的。」梅林保證。

「那麼當然好。等我從韓國回來後我們就去。」伊格西咧嘴大笑。「我會見到波比嗎？」

「我誠心的希望不會。」梅林親了親伊格西。「我以你為傲伊格西，你散發出的光芒如此明亮，就算遭受過那些試圖澆滅你的黑暗。」

「肉麻。」伊格西抱住對方。「奎因，你對我們現在的這個樣子感到遺憾嗎？」他靜靜地問。

「不。」梅林語調堅定。「不會，我們過得很快樂，我們都從彼此那得到很多。我喜歡照顧你，伊格西，所有面貌的你。」

伊格西發出愉悅的嘆息。「好。」

梅林播了音樂，兩人抱著度過那早晨。

 

*******************

 

當敲門聲響起時蜜雪兒覺得惱怒。伊格西也來得太早了。那男孩從沒能把握好恰當的時間。她一把將門推開。「喂，你這白癡，看不懂時鐘嗎。」她愣住了。「喔，是你啊。那個糖爹。你要幹麻？伊格西讓你來接黛西媽，我不會讓她跟著你這種老男人走的。」她看向另一個男人。「你很面熟，不過如果我看過那些長在你的漂亮臉蛋上的醜陋疤痕的話我會記得的。」

「伊格西會準時來接黛西去參加公園舉辦的泰迪熊野餐。」梅林說。「我們是來跟你談談的，蜜雪兒。」

「談什麼？談你有多瘋嗎？」她緩慢的上下打量著他。「不過你身材真是不錯，或許你想換點口味？」她舔了下嘴唇。

「真迷人啊。」哈利語調冷漠。「不我們是來威脅你的，來明白的告訴你從現在開始該怎麼對待伊格西。我們向你保證那將會是恰到好處的恐嚇。」哈利微笑著，機械眼珠在眼窩裡震顫。「現在我很確定你正想著你知道什麼叫做恐嚇，就像你過去嫁過的那個人渣做的那樣，但我保證，我們會令你印象深刻的。」梅林就只是站在哈利身後微笑。那確實完全是他僅僅需要做的事。

蜜雪兒臉色發白的退後。他們跟著她走進屋內。

當伊格西過來接走黛西時，蜜雪兒沒對她兒子吐出半個刻薄的字。

 

 


	7. 他們相愛 (How They Love) Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們去蘇格蘭啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可憐的伊格西，家人們真的是可以相愛並相互支持的－就算對他們的小弟弟來說又吵又煩人。這章有點長得太過巨大了所以我將它分成兩部分（第二部分你們就能得到穿著蘇格蘭裙的梅林啦）。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯註：覺得很可愛還是說明一下好了。伊格西稱呼蜜雪兒是普通的Mum，而梅林稱自己的爸媽是Da and Mama

 

 

 

 

「沒那麼遠啊奎因，我們為什麼不開你的車去就好？」在等著行李轉出來時伊格西問。「還能省下那些超重拖運費。而且要搭飛機的話為什麼不乾脆搭金士曼的飛機，我們能自己飛過來。」

「是啊，因為一般的IT宅都自己開私人飛機嘛。」梅林乾巴巴地回道。

「他們不知道？」伊格西用氣音驚訝地問。

「我爸媽？不。」梅林從皮帶上拿起兩個袋子。「波比有懷疑我做的事比表面上看起來更多，但我一直瞞著他們。那樣每個人晚上都能好睡一點。」他拿起皮帶送來的另外兩個袋子。「來吧，我爸會在接送區等我們。他不會想付停車費。」

伊格西愣住。「我要見到你的爸媽了，就在現在？」

「不，只有老爸。媽媽會在家裡泡茶。」梅林看向伊格西。「小子？」

「沒事，沒事。我能行的。跟潔伊見面很順利。也一直都有收到你其他姊姊們的電子郵件。」伊格西看著梅林。「他討厭我的話怎麼辦？」

「我爸缺乏討厭任何人的基因。1962年時他跟酒吧裡一位企圖向他強迫推銷的人打了一架。那男人後來成為潔伊的教父。」

伊格西笑出聲。「好吧。是說你五十了，那最大的肯尼蒂呢？」

「六十一。他們在十一年間生了五個孩子。」梅林望著伊格西。「我媽稱那叫做地獄的十年，我爸稱那做愛的十年。」他咧嘴微笑。「不過我必須補充那麼多的孩子是她的主意。老爸總說向你老媽說不試試看阿。」

「那可是段漫長的懷孕日子。」伊格西充滿敬畏地說。他媽到現在還在抱怨他晚了十天出生。

「我媽媽是位強大的女性。」梅林說。「而老爸...很能忍受折磨，快樂地。」梅林與伊格西被幾乎滿出袋子的要送給梅林家人的禮物徹底壓彎了腰。他因為金士曼的緊急任務錯過了聖誕節，現在要補償回去。他站到外頭看著那排車子們。「喔老天，老爸把怪獸開來了。」

「什麼怪哎唷夭壽喔那是什麼鬼？」伊格西目瞪口呆。

「怪獸(The beast)。」梅林說。「家族專用小巴。我們有很多人，於是老爸搞到這個。」

「但它塗的—」伊格西找不到形容詞完成那句子。

「我自己畫的小伙子。」一位老人深情的拍拍車子側邊說。「代表了我們家族，所有人都能知道我們來了。」

「說得好像別人看不出來一樣。」梅林小聲向伊格西抱怨。

「喂！我聽得見，兒子，多虧了你給我的這些助聽器。現在抱抱你老爸，再跟我好好介紹你的男人。」那小個頭的男人將梅林拉進一個力道能掐死人的擁抱裡，而梅林充滿愛意的接受了。

「嗨老爸。真想你。」梅林親了親他爸爸的頭頂。「這是伊格西，他是我的芯(core)。」

男人對那發言抬起一邊的眉毛，而伊格西只是困惑。「別在你媽跟波比面前那樣說，你會死的。」他伸出手，「鄧肯(Duncan)，小子，很高興見到你。」

「您好，謝謝您邀請我來。」伊格西盡所能的哈利哈特*。

「嗚喔這禮貌會受一屋子人的歡迎的。現在把你的袋子給我吧。」

伊格西努力不交出手中的東西，他自己都快提不起來了。但鄧肯抓住它後輕鬆地將它放進後車廂。梅林將其餘的袋子放進去後伊格西上到巴士裡。

「爸，」梅林進到座位時開口。「波比在因佛內斯(Inverness)，有工作要忙。」那聽起來更像個請求而非描述。

「兒子，你錯過聖誕節而現在帶男朋友過來。所有人都會在這過週末了。」鄧肯說完後咯咯笑著。「小子，我希望你會喜歡烈火審判。」

伊格西大笑，然後發現另外兩人都沈默著時停下。「那只是個隱喻對吧。」

「潔伊堅持她當時不是故意往摩根的老公身上放火的。」

「我們會有酒精飲料吧？」伊格西懇求。

「那個嘛，現在有孫子們到處亂竄所以我們不讓屋子裡有酒，所以沒人能不小心喝到不該喝的東西。」伊格西哀嚎時鄧肯露出微笑。「但在我的工房裡或許能找到一兩口。」

「喔太他媽的感謝了。」兩人同時開口。鄧肯放過了他們的髒話。

沒過多久後鄧肯開進一條砂石鋪成的道路。伊格瞪大眼四處張望。「一座農場。你在一座農場裡長大奎因。」伊格西看了一眼房子。「你在一座農場中該死的衛斯理家的房子裡長大。」

「孫子們一直都也那麼說。從沒讀過那些小說，不過跟著他們一起看過電影。我喜歡海格。」鄧肯說。「喔太棒了大家都在。別擔心小子，他們只有，奎因你來，你數學比較好。」

「二十三，目前的人數。」梅林說。

「是的我們先沒讓叔叔舅舅與表親們來。」鄧肯向他保證。「我們在後面搭了座帳篷，如果你們什麼時候想待在外面的話。但奎因你原本的房間還能用。潔伊曾經想再一次宣告擁有它，但你設的姊姊驅逐系統仍在作用中。」

梅林咧嘴微笑。他在十七歲時設下了那系統而直到現在都沒有任何一位姊姊成功破解。「我們會住房間，我這年紀露營有點太老了。」

「潔伊還在露營，摩根也是而且更常。」

「是啊但她們都不像奎因一樣中過槍。」伊格西想也沒想的開口。狗屎，狗屎，狗屎，他暗想。他們的關係要到此為止了。

「那倒是沒錯。奎因跟你說過他被搶劫的那次啦。糟透了，真是糟透了。那時想要他離開倫敦，那糟糕的地方。」鄧肯說。

伊格西向梅林投以一道歉意的視線，後者抱住他表示沒事的。

「我很好老爸，都已經快要十年前的事了。」奎因說。他走出小巴後繞到後方拉出行李。鄧肯敲了下喇叭，伊格西驚恐地看著所有的人朝著他們跑來。

「噢老天，這比V-Day還要糟。」伊格西瞪著人群們說。

「好了好了，不要這樣。下車去讓他們哇喔一下。」鄧肯說。他咯咯笑著將伊格西推下車，下一秒伊格西就被包圍住了。他們的年紀上由肯尼蒂的六十一下至最小只有三個月的孫子。每一個人都在大吼著向他打招呼並詢問旅途是否順利，伊格西陷入徹底的不知所措。他不知道該怎麼面對這麼多想見他且又對此感到開心的人們。

從門廊那傳來了巨大的匡噹聲響，所有人向四周散開。「鄧肯，你不能就這麼把那可憐的男孩扔給狼群。接下來兩天你負責煮飯，然後你就希望自己的屁股能有幾秒暖到沙發吧。」

伊格西越過人群看向那有著與鄧肯差不多體型的女人，一頭驚人的紫色。他試著不笑出聲。

「別說話。那可憐剛從美容學校離開的女孩盡了她最大努力了，我不會怪她沒把染劑顏色混好的。」她說著向他走近，整個人倚在拐杖上。「我是克萊爾（Claire)，這群吵鬧瘋子的頭子。歡迎，蓋瑞。」

「伊格西。」他回以一道微笑。

「那是早餐裡的食物，蓋瑞是個完美又可愛的名字。」克萊爾不以為然地哼道。

「奎因說那男孩是他的芯，對他好點。」鄧肯說。

克萊爾看了他一眼。「那麼好吧，伊格西。來吧，茶已經準備好了，我們來聊聊吧，在我老公跟兒子瞄來瞄去的又想溜去抽那我過去三十年一直假裝不知道的菸的時候。」

「喂克萊爾！你知道我從來不對你撒謊的。」鄧肯微笑。「我只是想讓奎因看看那台新買的除草機，看他能不能讓它稍微升級一點。」

「最好是。」克萊爾說。「奎因，你還欠我一個大大的擁抱，還有等你進到屋子裡時那袋子裡最好有我喜歡的香水作為禮物。」克萊爾笑著勾上伊格西手臂。「你已經認識潔伊了，肯尼蒂和摩根也會喜歡你的。波比...不太高興你這麼年輕，但她會來的，不然我會跟她來場充滿啟發的對話(come to Jesus talk)。」

克萊爾帶著伊格西穿過屋子進到廚房，將茶點放到他面前讓他坐下。「還需要些什麼嗎小子？」

伊格西盯著面前的杯子。「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼親愛的？」

「這一切，為什麼你對我這麼好？你不認識我，我可能只是奎因的玩物。」

「如果你只是個玩物，你不會在這裡。奎因不會將你稱作是他的芯。」她朝著伊格西微笑。「伊格西，他會想要假裝他沒有，但他想要全部的家人都在這，他想要他們都見到你，他想要你成為家人。而如果他這麼想，那你就會是。」她斟滿自己的茶杯。「我在十四歲時遇見鄧肯，知道他就是我生命中的那男人。十六歲而且噢多麽迷人。媽媽說他不配，不讓我們約會，所以我們決定用自己的辦法。」她眨眨眼。「確保我一滿十八時老爸就會拿著獵槍指著他的頭逼他娶我*，如果你懂我的意思。」

伊格西噴茶。「你為什麼要告訴我這個？」

「因為他做為我的芯六十五年了。這有點蠢，我們歷代家族不說心或是靈魂，我們說我們的芯，我們的中心。」她聳肩。「所以你最好趕快長成一個正直的男子漢，小鴨，在他被自己那些愚蠢的小道具炸死之前。」

「呃...」伊格西看向窗外。

「好像我沒在很多年前就知道他不是個宅男(nerd)。」

「公正的來說，他就是個宅男。」伊格西微笑。

「噢我喜歡你。」克萊爾說。他們聊了週末的計畫，伊格西大聲笑著。「窗外至少有半打的臉在晃來晃去。」

「大概是。」克萊爾瞇眼看他。「你的草地滾球(lawn bowling)技術如何？」

「讓我們來瞧瞧？」

 

******************

 

答案是爛透了，雖然可能是因為梅林的家人們是最糟糕的一群老千。他在鄧肯第三次假裝自己心臟病發摔到地上去時學會不要理他，還要閃避克萊爾試著勾到他身上好讓他失去平衡的拐杖。肯尼蒂一樣壞，潔伊跟梅林也只有好一點點。摩根試著來場公平的比賽而波比根本沒有加入他們。大部份的伴侶與孩子們只是找樂子。落敗的伊格西決定休息，拿杯汽水後找了張椅子坐下。

只是他一個沒注意就坐到了波比隔壁。

「夫人。」他禮貌地開口。她一直都坐在那，靜靜地看著比賽。

「你對他來說太年輕了。」波比視線依舊在比賽上，那不知怎的已變成扔水球大賽。「他可以找到比你更好的。他的芯？我不這麼認為，在他需要你時你也撐不住他。」她的視線轉向伊格西，而他忍不住畏縮了一下。「你沒有那樣的力量。」

伊格西吞嚥，剛喝下的飲料在胃裡變作一塊磚頭。「我比你想的擁有更多。」

「你是說足夠吸他的血的力量嗎？」波比不以為然地哼了一聲。「我想他的確是值得為自己找些樂子。」

「你可以再更嘲諷一點。」伊格西回嘴。

「等著吧。」

伊格西看著肩上背著甥孫的梅林。「我愛他。」波比又哼了一聲，伊格西讓紳士的偽裝落下。「我操他的愛著那男人，而他媽的那些屁話隨便你愛怎麼說就怎麼說。但你以為我不知道他和我在一起根本是屈就嗎？他是個天殺了不起的男人，而與他在一起的他媽每一天我都無限感激。我也知道自己沒有回以他對我相等的付出，但我把我該死的所有都給他了。我這一生做的最對的三件事裡的其中一個，其中一個就是愛上他。」

「那另外兩件事是什麼？」波比問。

「被逮捕，和拯救這操他的世界。」他低聲怒吼。他望向梅林，有個新來的少年站在他身旁。伊格西看著他給了梅林一個擁抱後摸出了他的皮夾。「噢這我可不同意了。」伊格西重重地放下杯子大步走了過去給將那少年的頭固定到手臂下。

「操他的你做什麼？」那孩子說。伊格西捏住了他的鼻子。

「那真是我有史以來見過最糟的，最顯眼的扒術了。把梅林的錢包還給他，然後你該跟我去趟警局。」伊格西再給他一計搖晃。

「梅林舅舅，救命！」

「不，菲利浦(Phillip)，那真的是個糟透的扒術，你生疏了。」梅林說。

伊格西放開那孩子。「你外甥？」

「波比跟我的兒子。」梅林身旁的年長男人開口。「但如果連你那麼遠的人都能抓到他，那今晚的布丁沒有他的份了。」

「爸爸！」那孩子大叫。

伊格西掩面。「我對波比的小孩鎖喉。她已經夠恨我了！」

那孩子大笑。「老媽恨所有的人。她是那個啥來著老爸？」

「吝嗇鬼(Curmudgeonly)。」男人咧嘴。

「對，就是那個。」男孩微笑，將錢包遞還給梅林。「我是菲利浦。將來要成為一位魔術師，需要快又輕巧的手指。」

「我是伊格西，完全狀況外。」伊格西回答。

梅林抱住伊格西。「要不要去散個步，休息一下？」

「好的拜託。」他埋在梅林的肩膀裡說。梅林看向他母親，給了她一道信號。她會在他們倆離開時要所有人都溫柔一點。

梅林牽住伊格西的手，兩人穿過花園，走在一條夾在農田間的小徑上。「我很抱歉親愛的。我應該讓你不受打擾的抵達的，應該讓他們明天再來煩你。」

伊格西微笑。「才不呢梅林，你好久好久沒見到他們了。沒事的。他們只是...」

「瘋子，討人厭(pain in the arse)，嚇人？」梅林問。

「活力充沛(Boisterous)。你跟他們不太像。」伊格西想了一下。「或者說你在這時跟他們有比較像了。」

「你知道我跟潔伊最親，但個性上我想我跟波比最像。」梅林說。

「波比恨我。」

「是的，跟預期的差不多。她不喜歡改變，如果這會讓你好過一點的話，她恨所有第一次來訪的配偶。」梅林帶著他走上一段斜坡後兩人坐下，看著下頭的房子與玩樂中的大家。

「做為她的孩子，菲利浦有點太小了不是嗎？」菲利浦看起來還不到十五歲，而波比已經五十六了。

「他是領養來的。幾年前他試著偷她的錢包，畢竟波比看起來就是個很容易的目標，不管從哪個方面來看。她狠狠教訓了他一頓。然後帶著他去吃飯後再也沒放開。」梅林微笑。「他是個好孩子。護波比護的緊。」

「而且你想要把他收到我們底下，這麼說沒錯吧。」

「這是過幾年後才需要談的事。」梅林堅定的說，伊格西把它當作是的意思。

「你爸媽真的故意在年輕時就懷孕好在一起嗎？」伊格西問。

「聽說是那樣。媽媽立志要得到老爸，而老爸開心的跟隨她的計畫。你無法擋在一位羅斯(Rose)與其決定相愛的人之間。這就是為什麼波比最後一定會接受的。你可以說壞話，但你永遠無法干涉我們的心，我們的芯。」

「而我真的是你的那個嗎？」伊格西拔著草。

梅林沒有回答，只是抱著伊格西吻了他的頭，足夠代表他的答案。伊格西靠進他懷裡。「你要知道你們全都是壞透的老千。」

「等我們玩牌的時候你才知道。」梅林調笑。

那天晚上與隔天大致上差不多－吵鬧、快樂，與一團混亂。克萊爾試著主導場面讓他們收斂一點，那稍微奏效了，伊格西抓緊時間休息了一會，他只需要幾分鐘的清淨。他不習慣有這麼多人那麼高興見到他。與觸碰。好多的觸碰，這裏的所有人都是抱抱狂，而伊格西對小孩子們有著絕對吸引力。對此他並不怎麼介意，除了摩根對他說梅林不會變得更年輕所以他們要生小孩要趁早的逗弄有點太超過了。波比以絕妙的高速停下那話題幾乎令伊格西感激。他在第二天晚上提早就寢，知道隔天鎮裡有大活動於是想確保足夠的休息。

所以理所當然的，落進了他的其中一個惡夢。他在尖叫中醒來，床單被他的汗所浸濕。和覺得小。

「噓，我親愛的男孩。來吧，我們來幫你弄套新的睡衣。」梅林安撫。他幫著伊格西換了衣服，用被子包住他後帶著他前往起居室。他將伊格西安置在沙發裡後站起身。伊格西哀鳴著。「噓噓，親親男孩，我會幫你做一杯超棒的熱巧克力，好嗎？整個屋子的人都在睡覺我保證，只有你跟我，我們會讓你好過來的。」梅林親親他的頭頂後趕忙進到廚房。

伊格西在毯子裡顫抖，目光四處游移，因為這裡不是家而嚇壞了，這裡不安全。他聽見與爹地離開的相反方向的門廊裡傳來沈重聲響。他看見一個他能帶著毯子躲進去的不錯的角落。或許待在那那聲響就不會發現他。伊格西飛快的移過去將自己盡可能地縮小進那角落。他將毯子蓋住自己的頭。

那聲響進到房間後停下。「噢老天在上，你跟梅林不能小聲一點嗎？他知道我睡得有多淺，而你的尖叫一點幫助都沒有。」波比說。「不管你們在玩什麼遊戲，從那給我滾出來，你們不能用媽媽的起居室玩那些變態的性遊戲。」

伊格西繼續躲著，努力不要哭得太大聲。

波比用她的拐杖用力跺著地板。「小子，胡鬧夠了！」

伊格西控制不住他的嗚咽聲。他開始大哭。他需要爹地。他該來嚇跑這個惡毒的巫婆。那聲響接近，伊格西等待著拐杖打在自己身上。他緊緊地揪住毯子，做好被她扯走的準備。只是她沒那麼做，一只安撫的手掌上下搓揉著他的背。

「噢，小子，我很抱歉。」波比輕聲說。

伊格西從毯子的邊緣向外偷看。那個惡毒的女人看起來很悲傷。「惡夢。」伊格西小小聲地說。

「是的，還是最糟的那種我猜。」波比說，伊格西點點頭。她持續揉著他的背。「我的菲利浦，他跟我們在一起的第一年，會在睡夢尖叫。我會起床陪她，幫他做熱巧克力，就像媽媽總是幫我們做的那樣。」

「爹－呃，奎恩去幫我做了。」伊格西將毯子往上拉了一些，準備好她再次變得惡毒。

「我打賭那裡面會有一兩顆棉花糖。」波比回道。她繼續揉著他的背。「需要談談你的夢嗎？」

伊格西快速地搖搖頭表示拒絕。波比只是持續搓揉著他的背直到他們倆都聽見梅林。

「波比你不該那樣坐在地上。」梅林說。他將杯子放下後急忙扶著她姊姊站起來。

她翻了個白眼。「只是腦性麻痺，打從娘胎就陪著我的東西，你這蠢蛋。又不是坐在地上一下就會讓它變得更好或更壞。」話雖如此她還是任由他扶著自己坐進椅子。「去看看你的男孩。」

梅林幫著伊格西起身後和他一起坐進沙發，鎮定一點的伊格西捧住他的杯子，當然的裡面有著棉花糖。在他小口喝著安撫的飲料時梅林抱著他往自己懷裡靠近一些。

「波比。」梅林靜靜地說。伊格西安靜地待在他的臂彎裡。

「有些事我能管而有些事我不能。」她朝她的小弟弟說。「所以我不會找這事麻煩。他跟你一起工作對吧？」

「波比，你不該跟我討論工作。」梅林說。

「媽媽跟我都心裡有數，即使其他人都故意視而不見。而這也是你想要我兒子做的工作吧？」

「他會跟我一起工作，波比，而不是像伊格西做外勤。」梅林向她保證。「他擁有超過僅有益社會的聰明與天份。」

「等他十八歲時我們再談這個。」波比說，梅林點了點頭。「他真的是你的芯？」

「他是，波比。」梅林語調粗啞。伊格西喝下最後一口熱巧克力，愉悅地朝他的爹地嘆息。

「那當你八十而他五十歲時？」

「那時我會是個追在他後頭捏他屁股的老色鬼(dirty old man)。」梅林咧嘴笑著。

波比回以一道大笑。她看向那小子。「他受傷了，有著傷口。」

「我們都是。」

她點點頭。「那麼好吧，我要回床上去了，這裡留給你們。」

梅林看著伊格西。「我需要去換床單波比，他把它們都浸溼了。你可以陪他一下嗎？」

「可以。」她說。她慢慢地站起來，坐到伊格西另一側的沙發上。梅林起身趕往裝著床單的櫥櫃。

伊格西打了個呵欠，波比再次搓搓他的背。

「噢小子，我只是想要他快樂。」波比說。

「我也是。」伊格西回應。「他讓我的心不痛。」

「我的賽德里克(Cedric)也是。所以或許到了早上，我會對你稍微好一點。」波比伸手環住他。她回想自己找到他的情況。「我不覺得自己會再次見到你的這個模樣，但如果到時候你有需要，孩子們都叫我恐怖波姨(Scary Auntie B)。」

伊格西小聲地咯咯笑，再次打了個呵欠。「不喜歡惡夢。」

「沒有人喜歡。」波比同意。「來吧小子。」她唱起一首非常古老的搖籃曲，他們的祖母曾對所有人唱過的那首，那是她僅懂的一點蓋爾語。伊格西依偎在她溫柔又走調的歌聲中。梅林走了進來，加入她合唱了最後一段，然後抱起伊格西將他帶回床上。

「我喜歡恐怖波姨。」被塞進床裡的伊格西睡意朦朧地說。

梅林緊緊地抱住他。「我也是，我的親親男孩，但別告訴她。我會永遠擺脫不了那恥辱的。」

「再多唱一點，爹地。」梅林唱著歌直到伊格西睡去。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哈利被當成形容詞了！（爆笑）  
> 原文：”You are well sir, thank you for inviting me to your home." Eggsy tried for his best Harry Hart.
> 
> *shotgun wedding: 女方老爸拿著槍逼男方娶自己女兒，也只有搞大肚子會有這種情況了，可以直接翻奉子成婚，但因為克萊爾特地講得曖昧所以我就還是照字面翻。


	8. 他們相愛 (How They Love) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK來吧，甜甜髒髒，沒半點虐的一章。還為了我自己的髒髒欲求使用了一下蘇格蘭裙，別管使用方法正不正確了。

「什麼慶典？」伊格西問梅林。他吃著燕麥粥然後愛死它了，以前從沒喜歡過燕麥粥的。「這該死的太好吃了。」

「我媽煮的燕麥粥是第一好吃的。」梅林說。

「這實在不可思議。」他去盛了第二碗。「然後再問一次，什麼慶典？」

「春日慶典。我確定那有個特定的原因但沒人記得了。」梅林聳肩。「基本上就是全鎮的人們聚集在一塊，吃吃喝喝，聽聽音樂，玩玩遊戲。」梅林愉悅地笑著。「從我還是個小寶寶時就參加了。有一些我躺在媽媽胸口上的照片，女孩們在我們身旁跑動。如果我們夠幸運的話，潔伊會喝得夠醉開唱。她是我們家族裡嗓音最好的其中之一。」

「你的歌喉也不錯。」伊格西柔聲說。

「我想那足夠證明你愛他了，他的嗓子活像青蛙叫。」波比說。她比平時更跛了一些。梅林起身去扶她，而她用其中一把拐杖敲他。「坐下小子，只是沒睡好。」

伊格西漲紅臉想起前一晚的事，把碗拿到水槽去洗。「所以我要穿什麼去？」

「舒服又不介意弄髒的。」梅林說。他盛了一碗給波比。

「你最好穿得正式點奎因，我可不想聽老媽抱怨你穿的邋遢。」

伊格西看著一副坐立難安的梅林。

「我沒有帶來。」梅林說。

「那就是為什麼我打了通電話到你工作的裁縫鋪去要他們務必送來了。」波比微笑。「你不會想讓媽媽失望的。一個羅斯(A Rose)不藏起他的顏色。」

「是的波比。你們也都會穿嗎？」梅林問。他調整著波比拐杖上的螺絲，將它們鎖緊。

「會。媽媽今年甚至幫菲力浦也準備了一套正裝。」波比藏不住語氣中的驕傲。

「那很好。」梅林同意。

「顏色？」伊格西問他們。

「你會看見的。」兩人同時回答。梅林吻了下伊格西的頭頂。「你跟其他配偶們一起走。他們會穿上氏族的象徵，當我們握手約(handfasted)後你也能穿。」

波比因那詞抬起一邊眉毛，但沒說什麼。

「我不懂那是什麼意思。」

「而你還不需要懂。」克萊爾走了進來，已穿上了她的蘇格蘭格紋(tartan)。「孩子們，該去把你們自己準備好了。伊格西，走吧，你們要先走。」

「好的夫人。」伊格西親了口梅林後離開廚房，還沒很確定接下來要做些什麼。四十分鐘後他跟著鄧肯和其他丈夫們上到大拖車裡。「還不明白再來是要幹麻。」

「我的克萊爾是羅斯氏族的人。」鄧肯解釋。「一支她為之驕傲的古老氏族。我是不三不四出身的工人的兒子，她父母想趕我走的其中一個理由。」鄧肯與其他車輛駛進原野裡。「在這樣的活動裡，她與她的血親們會穿上氏族格紋，第一個原因是她以此為傲，而第二個原因，那是她對她父母說去你的有趣方法。」全車的人大笑。「我們會在手臂上別上帶子，宣告我們的歸屬，即使不完全代表氏族。今年是菲利浦第一次穿上格紋。」

看著其他的人，伊格西終於搞懂了。「奎因要穿蘇格蘭裙。」

鄧肯放聲大笑。「是的沒錯，不管他是多麽想擺脫這回事。他一大半的人生都痛恨穿那個。尤其我的克萊爾非常注重傳統。」

「為什麼你們一直那麼說，好像我會懂那是什麼意思？」

摩根的丈夫露出同情的表情。「蘇格蘭裙底下不能穿內褲。」他悄聲說。「而且他們的老式蘇格蘭裙，代表沒有拉鍊，沒有釦子，只能以正確的方式繫上皮帶，然後祈禱它不要掉下來。」

「喔老天，他一定恨那樣的。」伊格西瞪大眼說。

「是的，非常，你想不到的程度。」鄧肯大笑著將伊格西帶到帳棚區。「我能告訴你關於他與那塊布的故事。」他竊笑。「有一次他沒把它穿好，一陣風讓大家看見他底下的資產。」

「克萊爾會幫忙的吧。」

「不，他只能作弊請倫敦那邊幫他縫起來。」肯尼蒂的丈夫說。

鄧肯大笑。「他沒老到她媽媽不會把他放到腿上打屁股。他會好好穿上他的格紋的。」他環顧四周。「來吧我們去找怪老頭吉姆，想跟他炫耀一下奎因的男孩。」

「吉姆還比你年輕兩歲。」波比的丈夫嘆氣。「然後別跟他在中午前就喝醉了，不然我們全都會有麻煩。」 

鄧肯忽略掉他把伊格西拖走了。

接下來的一個小時他被拖來拖去介紹給地球上的每一個人。所有人對他又抱又摸，興奮著終於見到奎因特別的那一人。丈夫們全都試圖來打斷，但都沒怎樣成功，烈火審判是唯一能拯救這家族的辦法。在伊格西開始感到絕望又緊張時，他聽見風笛響起，而每一個人都安靜了下來。伊格西擠到他那群人的最前方好看清楚那帶著風琴手出現的小小遊行隊伍。那由幾個穿著傳統服飾的家族組成，其中包含了他們的人。

鄧肯在看見克萊爾的瞬間吹響口哨，她高高抬起頭，雙眼直視前方。「上帝啊我愛那女人，祢會因為我把她放在祢之前而把我送下地獄，但我半秒都不會後悔。」鄧肯對著伊格西咧嘴微笑。「你也會為了奎因面對地獄業火嗎？」

伊格西看向那小小的人群，看見梅林。「喔操祂的當然會。」那男人如往常的迷人幾乎殺死伊格西。

「歡迎加入人夫團，伊格西。」鄧肯說，伸手環住他。「我們開心地為他們提出的各種要求提供服務。」

「沒錯。」所有的丈夫們同意道。那小小的家族遊行結束，孩子們穿過人群尋找自己的父母與祖父母。波比的丈夫緊緊抱住菲利浦，朝他耳語些什麼。伊格西告訴所有人他們看起來超棒。最後梅林站到了他身旁。

「我看起來超蠢，如果你拍了照片哪怕只有一張，我發誓我們絕對不會再看任何一遍窈窕淑女。」梅林警告。

「你...」伊格西看著他。「你他媽的棒呆了奎因。」

梅林有些侷促。「我的膝蓋坑坑疤疤的。」

「你的膝蓋很完美。」伊格西抱住他。「你...操。」他在他耳邊說。「我要完蛋了奎因，你的二十三位家人就在周圍，我卻硬的可以敲鐵釘。」

梅林垂下頭靠在伊格西的肩上。「或許蘇格蘭裙沒那麼糟。」他說。

「我想要你隨時都穿著它。」伊格西回答。

「不。」梅林抬起頭。「不過我今天不會那麼討厭它了。老爸喝得有多醉？」

「只喝了幾杯。」伊格西保證道。「所有人都太忙著像看待宰的小牛看我，沒空喝酒。」

「我從來沒帶人來過這裡。」梅林解釋。

「這感覺很好玩。」伊格西微笑，從摩根孫子遞過來的手中接過一朵花。「我能盡情玩玩。」

「你應得的，盡情玩。」梅林保證。

於是他盡情的玩了。食物、音樂、跳了上百萬支的舞，很多是跟梅林一起跳的。他旁觀了一些遊戲，有些實在是瘋狂，他試著讓梅林挑些來玩，最後梅林選了射箭，而那讓伊格西飢渴萬分。他甚至嘗試了肉餡羊肚(Haggis)後宣布那不是他吃過最難吃的東西。在夜幕降下時伊格西已有幾分醉意，滿心歡欣。

波比走到他們坐著聽音樂的長椅邊。「你知道的，媽媽和老爸在一個小時後就會累了，那時候我們就都會準備回家，但是要花點時間才能把所有人都帶上。」她看著在長椅上依偎在一塊的兩人。「我確定伊格西厭煩人群了。我會幫你們找些藉口。」她轉身離開他們。

梅林毫不猶豫地抓起伊格西的手奔向他們開來慶典的六台車之一，拉出點火器電線將它短路，把車開了出來。

「這是要幹麻？」伊格西問。

「她是在暗示我們可以在沒人打擾的情況下來一發。」

「感覺潔伊才會是鼓勵我們那麼做的人。」伊格西說。

「那表示波比認同你了。」梅林說。「媽媽和老爸，沒人要求的話不會待更久。」梅林微笑。「而我想操你的地方，我們絕對需要足夠的時間且全部的家人都不在。」

「那你的姊姊又是怎麼知道－」伊格西想了一下。「不我決定接受這認同然後不去思考這到底將會造成什麼情況。」

他們開進了農田，梅林沒往房子的方向去，而是繞到了後方，進到一條荒廢的小路，路的盡頭是一棵非常古老的樹。「這裡一直以來是我在農場裡最喜歡的地點。我在這裡思考了很多事，做了很多夢。如果我來這裡，姊姊們全都不會來煩我。家族規則，我們分別都有一個感覺安全的地方能待。這裡是我的安全點。」

伊格西環顧周圍的景色。「這很像是外鄉人(Outlander)，只是沒有不道德的時空旅行。」

梅林大笑吻住伊格西。「也沒有那麼像。」

「夠像了。」伊格西看向那棵樹。「這是一個很棒的安全點，但沒有毯子之類的話我可不太確定這裡等等是會個舒服的地方。」

「小子，你真的不了解蘇格蘭裙對吧？」梅林大笑。「它就是條毯子。」梅林站起身，在最後一抹微弱的光線下解開了他的皮帶。他唰的一聲脫下蘇格蘭裙後鋪出一片格紋的空間。「這足夠好用了。」接著他脫掉了上衣、鞋子，以及襪子。他背靠著樹坐到那塊格紋上。

「下一次，」伊格西的嗓子飢渴粗啞。「下一次，我要在你穿著蘇格蘭裙時爹地，把你吸出來。」

「改天我們可以在家開個化妝舞會。」梅林承諾道。「或者我確定我能找到一些正式場合來穿它。」他朝伊格西伸出手。「小子，覺得有點冷了，加入我來幫我取取暖？」

「呃，我們沒有潤滑液。」伊格西說。「而我真的真的很想你操我爹地。」

「在我襪子的褶子裡，有一個套子跟一小包潤滑。」梅林咧開嘴。「我心懷希望。一直以來想要在慶典後親吻一位漂亮男孩。」

伊格西飛速地把自己剝光，抓起了需要的那些東西。他爬上梅林的大腿。「還是有點冷，你知道。」他吻上梅林。梅林拉起那布料稍稍地圍住伊格西。「好點了。我要變成蘇格蘭裙的大粉絲了。」伊格西再次吻住他。

「它還是有它的優點。」梅林同意。他將伊格西往自己抱得更緊，不記得親吻了多久。梅林的手指走遍伊格西全身，觸摸著每一處，他熱愛伊格西肌膚的觸感。「那麼軟。」他說。他打開那小包的潤滑，放了一些到手指上後探向伊格西下方，慢慢地推了進去。「那麼熱。我的伊格西，我的芯。」

伊格西呻吟著稍稍抬起他的雙臀給予梅林更多的空間。在梅林為他擴張時他將雙手撐在樹上。「爹地，操，爹地，我們要更常在外面這麼做。」

「或許吧。又或許我的安全點是個神奇的所在。」梅林戴上套子。他扶穩自己的陰莖，一手放在低格西臀瓣上導引著伊格西直到他完全沉下。他們停留在那個姿勢，動也不動，一聲不響。伊格西的雙手仍牢牢撐在樹上，向下看著梅林。

「你就是我的安全點，奎因。」伊格西語調微小但快樂。

「你也是我的安全點，小子。一個我容易攜帶的。你要知道兩百歲的樹太難移動了。」

伊格西笑出聲，開始碾動他的臀部。他們沈默，他們緩慢。他們安全。

梅林覆上伊格西的陰莖。一個緩慢的擼動讓伊格西渴求著更多，但他不想打破此時此刻圍繞著他們倆的咒語。當高潮擊中伊格西時，一種從沒體驗過的，緩慢纏繞上的愉悅取代以往拍打著他的浪潮。很快的梅林加入了他。

伊格西靠著梅林休息了一會。「我聽見引擎的聲音了。」最後他開口。

「是的。我們最好在他們全進屋前回去。」梅林附和。伊格西快速地穿上衣服，梅林將自己包回那塊格紋裡。那根本慘不忍睹。

「我賭那裡面絕對卡了很多草。」伊格西嘲笑。

「反正不是家族裡第一人。」梅林回答。他們牽著手走回屋子，被昏昏欲睡的孩子們徹底無視，但梅林的姊姊們全都露出壞笑。丈夫們則全都朝著伊格西咧開嘴。他們也都在安全點裡待過一次甚至兩次。

菲利浦看著他們。「伊格西的頭髮裡有葉子。他們現在要握手了嗎？」他開心地笑著靠向伊格西。

「噓，走開，等他們準備好小子。」克萊爾親了下伊格西。「去東邊的田裡把奎因摸個透吧*，你懂我的意思。」克萊爾對他耳語。她大笑看著伊格西滿臉通紅。「都上床去吧你們。」

伊格西趕忙回到梅林的房間。他們進到床裡，梅林緊緊地擁著伊格西。「握手約是什麼啊奎因？」他問。

「沒什麼，只是個古老的字眼。」梅林回答。「以後我會告訴你的，等我們都準備好的時後。」

「好。」伊格西打了個呵欠，因人群與活動而疲累。「喜歡這裡。」

「嗯。」梅林親了親他的頭頂。「睡吧，我們明天離開。」

伊格西睡著了。

隔天一片混亂，充斥著滿滿的道別與保持連絡的承諾。他分別被克萊爾與鄧肯拉到一旁，說著多麼高興有他加入這個家庭，潔伊塞了瓶蘇格蘭威士忌給他，波比沒有殺了他。

直到一個禮拜後伊格西才想起要谷歌握手約。

然後知道了它的意思是訂婚甚至結婚。

而且梅林的家人都期待他們那麼做。而且梅林也那麼說了。

伊格西決定他比較喜歡這個稱呼。唸起來很好聽。

握手約(Handfasted)*。

是的，現在這絕對是他最喜歡的一個名詞了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Made Merlin out in the east fields: make out有摸透一個人性格的意思，也有親熱的意思，—婆婆—媽媽大人此處雙關AvA。
> 
> *Handfasting: 握手婚(約)，古愛爾蘭與蘇格蘭的儀式，等同訂婚/結婚。  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handfasting_(Neopaganism)
> 
> *梅林的 ~~很容易掉下來~~ 傳統的蘇格蘭裙大約長這樣


	9. 他們把煩惱說出來 (How They Talk Things Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為他們之間關係裡的種種層面，他們需要好好談談。

 

 

伊格西震驚地呆立在房裡。梅林從沒在面對性事時直接轉身離開過。他不知道該怎麼做，他環顧了一圈房間，決定收拾一下床鋪。穿著忍者龜圖案褲子的他覺得冷，於是他將它脫下扔到一旁，穿上棉褲與梅林的毛衣。現在的他需要梅林毛衣的安慰，就算梅林似乎對他很生氣。他瞪著床頭櫃上的潤滑液與保險套，被掀開的床單以及他的蝙蝠車。他動手收拾它們，梅林的毛衣蓋住了他的手指。

「不、不、不不要是現在。」伊格西低聲咒罵。毛衣手指(Sweater fingers)總是會將他推入小孩子狀態，而他知道那對現在的情況毫無幫助。他決定將蝙蝠車留在原位，現在碰它的話可能會將他推過臨界點。他趕忙離開臥房去找梅林。他找到他坐在廚房餐桌旁，水壺安在爐上。他的雙手捧著伊格西的蜘蛛人水杯。

「爹地？」伊格西語調軟糯地問。

梅林抬起頭，目光凌厲。「我說了現在不玩這套伊格西。」他語氣堅決，帶著從未用來面對小的伊格西的冷酷。

「爹地？」伊格西驚愕地再次問道。

「我說別玩了！！！！」梅林大吼，水壺開始尖叫。伊格西向後退了一步，轉身跑向客廳，躲進沙發與牆之間的那個小小角落。他哭了起來，爹地那樣大吼的時候很嚇人。那不是家裡的聲音，那是出任務時的聲音。伊格西試著呼吸但是辦不到，空氣進來的方式不對，他忘了呼吸的方法。噢老天他忘了要怎樣呼吸。他驚恐地抽著氣，肺部痛到不行。有雙手大力將他拉起，他想也沒想，慌亂地掙扎著擺脫它們。當大手們將你拖離角落時總代表著不好的事。非常不好的事。床底下，床底下更好。他踢了一腳，聽見一聲悶哼後被放開了。他跑了起來。床底下，床底下，在床底下大手指們就抓不到你了。

伊格西跑著打開了他的門。可怕的傢伙會認為他躲進自己的床底下了而他超聰明，他可會騙人了。他將他的毯子拉低，讓一切看起來他就是躲在自己的床底下後鑽進了爹地的床下。在他跑步時他記起來該怎麼呼吸了，現在他只要確保自己超級安靜。爹地會保護他的安全對吧？當然他會了，爹地愛他，永遠不會傷害他。

好吧，除了他今晚傷了伊格西，在上床時間用了某種方法，伊格西想不太出那是如何又是為什麼會痛。那就是發生了而現在讓他感覺很不好。

他哭了出來，忘記要保持安靜。他聽見腳步聲，以及襪子擦過地板的輕柔聲響。他咬住他的手好安靜下來。那很痛。他想要爹地用絆創膏治好它。

他想要爹地。

外頭很安靜，然後他聽見一道輕聲地咕噥，然後爹地趴到了地上，看進床底。

「哈囉伊格西。」

伊格西把手拿出嘴巴。「我有毛衣手指。」他希望爹地能聽懂那是什麼意思。

爹地閉起眼睛。「噢我的親親男孩。」

爹地聽起來不太對勁，聽起來很悲傷。爹地從來沒聽起來悲傷過。伊格西向前移動了一點，但還是待在床底下。「壞人把我從角落裡抓出來，你把他嚇跑了嗎？」伊格西用氣音問。

「那是我，伊格西。」梅林說。「我沒發現...」爹地吸了口氣。「我很抱歉，小子，我沒發現你變小的那麼快。」

「沒有可怕的人？」伊格西問。

「沒有，只有一個搞砸了的爹，但是個好人。」爹地伸出手，伊格西將他們的手指碰在一起。

「我做了一些不好的事。」伊格西說。「但我要想它時頭就好痛。」他咬住嘴唇，「我的肚子也是。」

「我們晚點再談那個。」爹地保證。「你能出來嗎？」

「不要。」伊格西說。「這裏比較安全。」

「好吧。」爹地說。他站起身，伊格西發出哀鳴。他需要爹地他需要創絆膏。他看見一個枕頭落到地上，然後爹地的腳走開了。一分鐘後帕丁頓被推進床底下。爹地躺到枕頭上。「這樣行嗎？」

「我有個痛痛。需要一個復仇者絆創膏。」伊格西小聲地說。

「那真的有需要臭黏黏？」爹地問。

「要。」伊格西不情願地承認。

「那好吧。」爹地咕噥著爬起身，幾分鐘後他要的東西被放進床底下，爹地打開了手機的手電筒。「你能自己貼嗎？」

「嗯－哼。」伊格西小心地處理弄破的皮膚。他往邊緣靠近了一點，抱著帕丁頓。「對不起。」

爹地將手電筒關掉後將手放到床底下。「我也是，我們會解決這個的，我保證，但我相信我們兩個都需要先自我反省一下。」

伊格西咯咯笑著。「爹地才不需要反省，調皮的男孩才需要反省。」

爹地微笑。「有時候爹地也會犯錯，但人們總能從中學習。」他唱起他們從蘇格蘭回來後越來越常唱的搖籃曲。

「恐怖波姨錯了，你唱歌很好聽。」伊格西打著呵欠。「只是沒跟哈利叔叔一樣好聽。」

梅林只是用拇指撫著伊格西的手，繼續唱著直到伊格西睡著。

 

***************************

 

到了早上梅林痛著醒來。他睜開眼睛，看見盯著他瞧的伊格西。

「哈囉。」梅林輕聲說。

「囉。」伊格西回應道。

他們就那樣繼續看著對方。

「請你，」伊格西的語氣裡充滿恐懼。「請你，不管我做了什麼，再給我一次機會。我很抱歉奎因，讓我處理好這個，讓我補償你。我會乖的，不要把我丟掉。」伊格西飛快地用手按住了嘴，不再繼續說了。

「伊格西你能從床底下出來嗎？」梅林問。

「噢對，當然，我這該死的白痴。」伊格西迅速地爬了出來，站起身時將帕丁頓放到床頭櫃上。梅林呻吟著跟著爬了起來。

「我們需要洗個澡，我渾身該死的僵硬。」梅林說。伊格西能聽見梅林伸展時從他背裡發出的霹啪聲。

「我去幫你準備咖啡和早餐。或是我自己出去找東西吃。」伊格西提出選項。

梅林搖搖頭。「來吧。」他拉著伊格西進到浴室。「把水弄暖。」他邊小便邊說。

伊格西調整著龍頭直到水發燙但不至真的能燙傷人，梅林喜歡的溫度，然後在一旁等著。梅林微笑，拉著伊格西讓他們倆一起站到蓮蓬頭底下。他吻了下他的頭，兩人站在雙頭蓮蓬頭下讓熱水鬆弛他們的肩膀。梅林拿起洗髮精洗了伊格西的頭髮，然後拿起肥皂與沐浴巾。

「停止照顧我。」伊格西說。

「絕不。」梅林用宣誓的語氣回應。

「我是大的。」伊格西爭辯。「你不需要－」

「你有時候沒能了解，伊格西，關於我喜歡照顧你。不論是大的還是小的。」梅林說。他捧起伊格西的手，沐浴巾在他的指腹上畫圓，知道它們有多敏感。「你從來不讓我像這樣照顧大的你。」

「那感覺很詭異。」伊格西回答。「你都是在我變小時幫我洗澡。這感覺混在一塊了。」他閉起眼睛。「噢操，那就是我昨晚做的事。沒先問過你。噢操操操操。」伊格西低聲咒罵。「操，梅林，我徹底搞砸了。」

梅林失笑，將沐浴巾放下。「我也是。我沒好好跟你談，而只是發脾氣了。」他關掉水，將毛巾遞給伊格西。「我們煮好咖啡後到花園去談。」

「好。」伊格西無法正視梅林。他穿上棉褲與T恤後跟著與他穿得差不多的梅林下樓。煮咖啡時他們沒有交談，梅林幫兩人切了些水果並烤了吐司。他們將早餐帶去花園裡的小桌子吃，依舊沈默。

「對不起。」伊格西說。他看著在桌上爬的一隻瓢蟲。「對不起。」

「我也要說對不起。」梅林回道。他伸出手，伊格西握住它。

「我以為你會喜歡那樣。」伊格西輕輕地說。「我的意思是那就是你為什麼能忍受我，那個樣子...」

「那個樣子？」梅林喝了口咖啡藏起他的反應。

伊格西微微皺起眉頭。「怪胎的樣子，小的樣子。還有什麼理由能讓你忍受那一切，如果你不是某種程度上的想要操那樣子的我？我是說有些人有那樣的癖好對吧？我知道你喜歡我們上床時我叫你爹地，所以我想你只是在等，等著我準備好將兩個狀態混在一起，所以我想我就儘早達成這個目標。」他瞄向梅林。「我只是讓你得到你想要的，而那不就是你想要的嗎？所以你要知道，是啊你最好道歉。」他叉起手臂，往後躺進他的椅子裡。

梅林點點頭，放下他的杯子。他站起來，進了屋子後帶著一個包裝精美的小盒子走回來。他把它放到桌上。

伊格西試圖不盯著它看。「啥，你剛好有準備道歉禮物放在玄關儲物間裡嗎。」

「不是，我有個週年禮物放在玄關儲物間裡。」梅林說。

伊格西定住了。

「下個禮拜，是我們第一次約會兩週年。」梅林看著那個盒子。「我本來有些計畫。」他將盒子推向伊格西。「但我覺得現在給更有意義。把它打開。」

伊格西確保自己的手指別在打開盒子時發抖。那裡頭有著幾樣東西、一張表演門票、和一間預約好酒店套房。最底下是一把鑰匙與一個信封。「我已經有你家鑰匙了梅林。」

「看看那幾張紙。」梅林說。

伊格西瞪著房屋契約，那上頭現在也有了他的名字了。「我給你準備的是毛衣。」伊格西脫口而出。

「我確定那是一件很棒的毛衣。」梅林微笑。「我想要你搬過來。完全的搬過來，伊格西。你想要保留你的公寓的話我也能理解，如果有時候你想要有自己的空間，但是我很希望你能把這裡當做你的家。」

「我願意。」伊格西說。「我願意，但這跟這有什麼關係？」

「因為我想這能表示我沒有在忍受你什麼。」梅林說。「這兩年裡伊格西你就是我生命中的光，不管哪一個版本的你。」

「但是你不想...你讓我...呃，我們做愛時你真的很喜歡我叫你爹地。」伊格西真希望這能更容易一點。

「我是啊，我是喜歡壓著你，在我咬住你時聽你尖叫著那麼喊我。」梅林說。「但那並不表示我分不出那其中的差異，而我不喜歡那個差異。」梅林看著伊格西。「我不認為我已足夠明白自己對這件事的看法，對於我們，對於我們正在做的事。而對此我很抱歉。很抱歉我昨晚只是那麼吼你然後直接離開了。」梅林打開他的雙手。「我擁有兩個伊格西。」他舉起一隻手。「我的愛人，我的愛，我的一個瘋癲愛惹麻煩的間諜，我的芯。他毫不示弱並對所受到的一切加以反擊，那讓我飢渴，讓我快樂，讓我憤怒。他是我的所有。」他舉起另一隻手。「然後我有我的親親男孩，我的甜心，純潔的男孩，那一個我愛且關心，並為他立下規矩的男孩。他是個樂趣，而有時候在床頭時間時是道試煉。他也是我的所有。」

伊格西看著梅林。他們倆從沒像這樣好好地談過這個。界線，諒解，但梅林從沒向他說過他對這一切的看法。他太害怕這時候開口，這時的花園似乎籠罩在咒語之下。

「將我們倆綁在一起的，是我對所有樣貌的你的愛。」梅林說。「但是，在我心中我一直將他們分開來，伊格西。我擁有兩個你，成年的與幼年的。當你變小的時候我不把它當作一場遊戲，我將你看做我的男孩。認真的。你進到了一個思維狀態，而我想你從沒真正意識過到我也是。」

伊格西搖搖頭。「我沒有。」

「我永遠不會成為一個父母，但你讓我某種意義的成為了一個，而我對此非常認真。我是認真的那麼對你，伊格西。」梅林望著他。「我永遠不能，不能操我的親親男孩。那會是虐待。那是你真正想要的嗎？」

「不。」伊格西飛快地搖了搖頭。「不，絕對不想要在我真正進入到那種狀態的時候。但我只是想，或許扮演...我不知道。」

「昨晚我嚇到了，當你穿著你的小小睡褲出現在那，手上拿著泰迪熊，用著你年幼的語調請求我操我的淘氣男孩。我能看得出來你沒有在那狀態，但那讓我的腦子裡發生了衝突，我無法面對那個。」梅林聳肩。「我應該要好好解釋的，但我害怕如果我們那樣子玩了，如果你就那麼一路落到那個狀態，就在半途時發生的話該怎麼辦。」

伊格西為了那畫面慘白了臉。「網路上，人們看起來喜歡那麼玩。我以為或許我們原本的做法不對。」

「不，我們對我們自己的做法完全正確。而你要知道網路是個糟糕的地方。我能想像那上面有像我們一樣的人，也有喜歡你提議的那種遊戲的人們，我並不覺得那適合我們。你覺得適合嗎？」

「不。」伊格西同意道。他看向梅林。「我應該要直接跟你談談這個的。」

「我應該要跟你說得更清楚我是怎麼看待我們倆的事的。」梅林回答。

「你真的不介意我們倆這樣？」伊格西問。「你沒有忍耐，因為剩下的部分很棒？」

「伊格西，在我這個年紀我不為了任何我不想要的事忍耐。」梅林停頓了一下。「好吧除了哈利，但他是差不多就像瘧疾，深植在我的免疫系統裡而我必須忍耐他了。」

「會永遠這樣下去嗎？」伊格西問。

「我不知道。」梅林說。「這是你現在需要的，可能不會永遠一樣，也有可能永遠一樣，但遇到時我們會解決的。」

「我谷歌了握手約了。」伊格西說。

「是嗎？」梅林抬起了一邊眉毛。

「是啊。」伊格西點頭。「那是個很棒的詞。一個強烈的詞。一個有朝一日的詞。」

「有朝一日會是個好日子。」梅林說。

「會是的。」伊格西附和。他喝完了他的咖啡。「想來把我綁到床頭上然後來場大人的性愛好好操我一頓嗎？」他大笑著看見梅林嗆咳著噴出他的那口咖啡。

「非常有興趣。」再度能說話時梅林咧開嘴。「我去拿繩子。」

伊格西跟著梅林進到屋裡，小心翼翼地將那紙文件放到了桌上。他要找些幫忙搬家的人，金士曼當然會有貨車了。

「伊格西快帶著你的屁股上來我才有辦法好好操它。」梅林在樓梯上大喊。

伊格西咧嘴微笑。「要去了爹地。(Coming, Daddy.)」他用著成人的語調，充滿熱情。

「還沒呢，你還不上來的話那真的差得遠的。」

伊格西急忙跑上了樓梯。


	10. 他們OOXX (How He F***s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我認為這兩位男孩需要一些快樂有趣的上床時間。不確定有沒有劇情存在，只有肉。

 

「伊格西！」鮑斯大喊。「來跟我們喝一杯啊，我們要去巷子底的那家酒吧。」

「不了老兄，已經有計畫了。有人等我回家。」伊格西簡短地回答，繼續朝門口走去。

「梅林給你設定宵禁時間嗎？」另一位探員開玩笑道。

「差不多吧。」

「來嘛，就一杯。」鮑斯努力糾纏。「一杯...一小杯就好。你今天比較早走，所以只喝一杯不會讓你晚回家的。我要用彈珠台好好贏你一把。」

伊格西停下了。「沒人能在彈珠台上贏過我。」  


「我就可以。」

「很好，二十英鎊。」

「跟了。」

五人一起離開時伊格西想著不必傳簡訊給梅林，他會準時到家的。

 

************************

 

他超不準時地回到家了。唯一能說的只有他沒有完全喝醉。只有一點點醉，那麼一點醉。

梅林坐在他的沙發上，往手寫板裡輸入資料。在伊格西搖搖晃晃走進房間時抬起一邊的眉毛。伊格西坐到長沙發上朝著他咧開嘴笑著。「你好哇這位性感小哥(foxy fella)。」

「你好啊伊格西。」梅林面無表情。「我幫你留了些晚餐在爐子上保溫，你要吃嗎？」

「我有吃炸薯片了，我很好。」伊格西說，然後過了一會，他點點頭。「是的我很好。」

「那要喝點水嗎？」

「 **要！** 」伊格西開心大叫。「噢太大聲了。要。」他轉為氣音地說。

梅林走開去幫他裝了些水回來。「好玩嗎？」

「用彈珠台狠狠修理了他們一頓。彈珠台魔法師，使出了個手腕旋轉*。」伊格西開心地唱著，梅林看著他。他不太確定自己曾經看過伊格西喝醉的樣子，這挺可愛。

「我們原本有計畫的伊格西，我們本來要清點一下預算，然後安排讓你如何早點搬過來的，記得嗎？」

「數字，圖表，無聊到睡著。」伊格西裝出鼾聲。「就給你安排好，然後我會快樂的出錢的。」

「但給我一通電話或簡訊會比較好。讓我安心一點。」梅林說。「我很擔心你到哪去了。」

「你怎麼不直接打開我的眼鏡就好了？」伊格西問。他試著敲敲自己的眼鏡邊但沒敲到。

「因為伊格西，那是工作用的。我不監視我的伴侶(partner)。」梅林說。

「喔。」伊格西眨了眨眼睛。「我們是伴侶(partners)了嗎？這聽起來好像我們開了間事務所。唷呼能讓我看看你的委託(briefs)嗎？*」  


「可以，但我現在沒穿內褲。」梅林冷淡地說。

伊格西瞬間精神抖擻地坐了起來。「快給我看看。」

「不行。」

「為什麼不行？？？」

「因為你什麼都做不了。」

「我可以！我可以做很多事。」伊格西抗議。「用我的手指和嘴做點事，還有我的屁股。你喜歡我的屁股。」

「伊格西你現在真的站得起來嗎？」梅林問。「因為我現在真的沒心情對付一個醉的笨手笨腳的傢伙。」梅林看著他。「要知道我本來有計畫的，關於把你綁在桌子上，在我們討論該如何分攤帳單時慢慢地把你打開。我知道討論那些事對你來說很無聊，所以我本來計畫要在討論的期間將你推到邊緣，直到你哭著求我然後我會大發慈悲的讓你射在我的舌頭上。」梅林微笑。「而你錯過那些了，為了保持你的彈珠台紀錄。」

伊格西驚恐地睜大眼。「噢老天，太不值得了。」

「是的，我不覺得那值得。」梅林站了起來走向伊格西，跟他一起坐在沙發裡。「你出門時要打電話給我。我不管你他媽的是有計劃還是打算有些計劃。我知道朋友們總是會臨時有些活動。但你要讓我知道，因為那是對你愛的人應有的禮節，讓他知道你改變了計劃。你不能留下他一個人擔心你是不是出車禍還是遇上搶劫還是什麼的。」梅林低吼著。「我不會忘了你，你也不能忘了我。我保證等明天你清醒了，只要你沒說出安全詞，我會讓你很難再次忘了我。」

「嗝。」伊格西說。

梅林露出尖銳的笑容。「再多喝點水然後去睡覺，伊格西。」

「是的長官。」梅林上樓後伊格西去了廚房。在他失去意識前的最後一個念頭是，他真的完蛋了。

 

****************************

 

早上時他將咖啡煮的又濃又稍微苦了些，就像他自己宿醉後喜歡的那樣。他已經準備好要照顧即將感覺糟糕的伊格西了。只是那男人下樓時理所當然的因為光線與聲響稍微皺起了眉頭，然後在看見咖啡與香腸早餐時露出舒緩的表情。「噢你真是太棒了。」

「你怎麼能沒有繼續跟殘廢一樣攤在床裡？」梅林問。

「這個嘛喝了那些水和…二十五歲。」伊格西笑著聳聳肩。

梅林皺眉。「我恨你。」上一次他跟哈利一起多喝了一點蘇格蘭威士忌後他到隔天下午都還能感覺到它的存在。「我超級恨你。二十五歲個屁。」梅林一邊碎碎唸著年輕了不起一邊做好了早餐。「吃你的宿醉餐。」

伊格西靠過去給了他一個吻。「很抱歉我還年輕而且還有個愚蠢的超高耐受性。」

梅林翻了個白眼但朝他微笑。「很高興你沒有難受到。」

伊格西埋進餐盤裡開心地吃著。「很抱歉我沒有打電話。不習慣有人在意我在哪。」

梅林點點頭。「謝謝你，對你去哪沒有意見，只是完全沒有你的消息的話會擔心。」

「是啊，如果是你的話我也會感覺很糟的，所以我想我已經得到教訓了？」伊格西無辜地眨眨眼。

「如果你那麼說，那麼我相信你是。」梅林微微翹起一邊嘴角。

伊格西皺眉。那不怎麼算是他預期的答案。

梅林把他晾在一旁大約一分鐘。「但或許你需要來點提醒課程，讓你能真正專注在為什麼打電話給你愛的人真的是件重要的事？」

「是的，一個提醒，有能幫忙讓那觀念深植在我腦袋裡的方法會很好。」

「去洗澡，徹底地洗乾淨。」梅林的嗓音變得暗啞低沈，令伊格西顫抖。「不准打手槍。」

伊格西咧嘴。「是的爹地。」

梅林有些急忙的洗完碗盤後上樓進到臥室。他從抽屜裡拿出幾項用品後在床上等著。幾分鐘過後伊格西從浴室裡走了出來，粉紅色的，蒸氣從肌膚冒出。梅林的微笑多了些惡意。「喔你真是份擺在我面前的佳餚啊。或許你二十五歲這事還算有點優點的。」

伊格西抬起一隻手滑過他仍然潮濕的胸膛。「是嗎？你喜歡嗎爹地？要好好打一頓淘氣的我的屁股嗎？」

「不。」

「噢。」伊格西有點想要那個的。

「不到一個小時後你跟哈利有個會要開，記得嗎？關於接下來的北京行程。」梅林提醒他。「過來，跪到床上，雙手扶著牆。」

伊格西匆忙趕了過去手忙腳亂地爬上床。梅林拿起潤滑，擴張起伊格西。「你們的會議大約兩個小時內能結束，接著你要去準備那趟旅程需要的武器。但我想我們能一起吃午餐。」

兩根手指在他體內移動時伊格西喘息著。「好，午餐聽起來不錯。」他將頭抵住了牆。「非常，非常不錯。」

梅林親吻著他的肩膀。「那麼你不會被別的事吸引注意後就忘了？」現在有三根手指了。

「噢上帝啊不會。」伊格西說。「不、老天，不會、不會忘記你的梅林。」

梅林抽出手指，將一根細小的肛塞塞進伊格西的屁股。「很好，這會幫助你記得的。整個早上裡你都會感受的到我。知道這是我放在你裡面的。」接著梅林快速的咖嚓一聲將陰莖環裝到伊格西身上。「而這個能幫忙你不會太容易被分心。」

伊格西因那些感覺呻吟著。梅林撫摸著他的背直到他鎮靜下來。

「稍微走走看。那肛塞是有彈性的所以你應該不會感覺太被妨礙或感到尷尬。」梅林看著他。「這樣沒問題吧？」

伊格西搖搖頭。「沒奎因，這應該沒問題。可以感覺得到它，但它不是很大。謝謝。」他升起了一點壞笑。「要在午餐時操我嗎？」他問。

梅林只是親了親他。「或許。」

他們穿好衣服出發前去辦公室。在子彈列車上伊格西稍微侷促地扭動著，但除此之外都還好。梅林進到他的辦公室，伊格西帶上要給自己和哈利的茶和餅乾。當他走進哈利的辦公室時哈利看起來有些憔悴。

「Sir?」伊格西問。他將托盤放下。「哈利你還好嗎？」他湊得近了一點看。「等等。那不是你昨天戴的那條領帶嗎？」

哈利微微紅了臉。「我確定我不知道你在說什麼。」

伊格西咧開嘴開心地蹦噠。「哈利找到人睡啦。」

哈利變得更紅了一些。「所以北京。」

「想知道名字哈利。」伊格西叉起手。「那人對你好嗎，你安全嗎？我需要找任何人”談談”嗎？」

「是的我們很安全，然後不，你不找任何人談談，然後你永遠不會從我這邊套出任何名字。」哈利斜眼看他。「把餅乾給我，然後我們來談北京。」

「當然。」晚點伊格西會從他那邊弄到細節的。他把餅乾遞給哈利，開始兩人的會議。大約半小時後伊格西大叫出聲。「噢幹他媽的操我的蛋操(Oh holy mother fucking fuckity fuck)。」

「我認為三樓的窗戶是很好的替代出口。」哈利委婉地說。

伊格西點點頭，緊捏著桌子發現他屁股裡的塞子是會震動的，而梅林顯然能從好一段距離外控制它。伊格西深吸口氣，那只是個低速的震動，有點令人分心的美妙，但不會太超過。他動了動，敲了下眼鏡的側邊。

梅林的聲音傳入他耳中。「什麼顏色，小子。」

伊格西看著建築的設計圖。「那些綠色的線通到哪去？黃色的呢？」

哈利看著他。「綠色是樹，伊格西，黃色...我根本沒看到半點黃色。」

「抱歉長官。」伊格西說。哈利聳聳肩後繼續說下去。

「非常好，伊格西，這個小玩具有五段設定，你現在在第一段，在我們一起吃午飯前它不會超過二。」

「聽起來不錯。」伊格西回答後梅林切斷通話。在那震動突然間上升到第二段時他壓下一道嗚咽，讓自己冷靜下來。哈利繼續說著他們計畫的內容，很快的會議結束了。「好的，看起來很棒，哈利。」

「當然。畢竟這應該是項簡單的任務。」哈利看著他。「現在請你離開，然後記住或許不要把我牽扯到你和梅林的不管哪項性愛遊戲裡。」

伊格西歪了歪頭。「你有顆草莓。」哈利啪地把手蓋到脖子上。接著怒視著他。伊格西壞笑著。「那裡頭還有更多個？」哈利徹底漲紅了臉。伊格西在那玩具又往上升了一級時咒罵出聲。「該走了Sir。」

哈利揮手將他趕走。伊格西走過走廊，飛快地閃進一間浴室試圖解除那壓力。「不准打手槍。」梅林的聲音倏地鑽進他耳裡。

「梅林這快殺了我了。」

「那就是陰莖環的功能。」但梅林將震動關掉。「好一點了？」

「是的，拜託告訴我你會在午餐時操我？拜託，拜託拜託。」伊格西乞求道。

「只要你準時到。」一道短促的震動後它回到靜止。「去玩那些槍吧伊格西，它們會分散你的注意力的。」

伊格西點頭。「恨你。」

「愛你。」

「是啊也是有那個。」

 

*****************************

 

伊格西準點到達。

「看來你還記得我。」梅林說。「準備好了？」伊格西點點頭，梅林將玩具調到了三。伊格西的膝蓋在他腳下融化。「我把我的房間準備好了。」

「房間？」伊格西問。梅林扶著他走到牆邊，敲了一下後一個小小的隱藏入口打開了。那裡頭有張桌子，一張小小的床和一座小冰箱。「為什麼我都不知道這個？」

「你沒問過。比起這棟建築另一頭的臥房，我偏好有個離我辦公室近點的空間。」梅林往他們身後的門輸入密碼。「脫光，小子。」

伊格西飛快地把自己脫個精光時梅林一口氣把玩具調到了第四段。這次伊格西沒憋住他的呻吟。「你這混帳。」

「今天沒忘了我吧？」

伊格西停了下來。「你要知道我從來沒真正的忘掉你。你一直窩在我意識的底端。那裡有個小小的梅林空間。我的奎因點。」

梅林的心有些些融化，走過去親吻住伊格西。「噢小子，你也總是在我的心底。」他身手沿著伊格西的背一路滑向下，按住那肛塞。「你喜歡它嗎？」

「喜歡，是的我喜歡。」伊格西咬住了梅林的脖子。「想在家裡多玩點這種的。」

梅林硬了，伊格西總是精準的知道該咬哪裡。「我同意。」

伊格西往下沉到他的膝蓋上。「需要你的老二在我嘴裡，爹地。」梅林拉下褲子拉鍊掏出他半勃的陰莖。其餘的衣物完美地待在原處。伊格西舔著那蕈狀頂端，將它弄的濕搭搭後才將雙唇裹住梅林開始吸吮。他沒將它完全納入口中，他辦不到，他深喉的技巧還沒那麼好，但他又親又舔的吸著，令徹底硬了起來的梅林輕晃動起臀部。

「到床上去小子，跪著，雙手放在牆上。」伊格西跌跌撞撞的站起來服從了指令，突然間梅林將玩具調高到第五段，伊格西的頭重重地撞到牆上。

「求你了爹地，現在這他媽的太疼了。」伊格西痛苦的呻吟著。他硬挺著的陰莖上的環阻止了他徹底享受。

梅林爬上床將肛塞的震動關閉。接著他小心地將它從伊格西裡取了出來，將它扔進了他事先留在房中的袋子裡。他沾了點潤滑後將三根手指塞了進去。「噢操。」伊格西含糊地喊著。

「滿意了嗎？」梅林傾身咬住伊格西的耳朵問道。

「是的爹地，快把你他媽的老二放進來。」

梅林掐了伊格西的臀部一下，但還是聽從了伊格西的要求，將他的長度送進伊格西的身體裡。他緩慢的抽送了幾下，伊格西咒罵著。「來嘛，都用上那麼多前戲了，用力的操我啊你這狗娘養的。」

「嗯嗯嗯我喜歡你在床上這麼強要。」梅林說。

「我會讓你看看什麼是真正的強要如果你還不快點動一動你這混蛋。」伊格西咆哮著。梅林將伊格西的雙臂抓離牆面反扭到背上，令失去重心的伊格西稍稍地往前倒下，臉頰壓在牆上。

「乖點。」梅林說，但他開始猛力地將臀部前後抽送。他緊緊的抓住那年輕人的手臂將自己撞進伊格西體內。幸運的是牆面很光滑，要不然伊格西的臉頰絕對會因那撞擊的力道被刮花。伊格西超愛梅林這殘暴嚴厲的模樣。

「寶貝那個陰莖環。求你了爹地。」伊格西哀求著，但梅林無視了，繼續大力地操著他。梅林一下接著一下地往前推，大力地抓住伊格西的頭髮將他拉起身來，在他耳邊咒罵著達到高潮。

伊格西絕望地啜泣著。梅林單手握住伊格西雙腕，另一手解開了伊格西陰莖上的環。幾下擼動後伊格西射得枕頭牆上到處都是。「你要把它清乾淨。」梅林警告，繼續擼動著伊格西直到那撫摸帶來的愉悅轉為痛楚。伊格西被攪成醬糊的腦袋無法思考，直接彎下身將牆面舔食乾淨。

梅林呻吟。如果他有辦法再次硬起來，絕對是這景色的功勞。「操，伊格西，你簡直要殺了我。」

梅林將沾了精液的枕頭扔到地上，讓他們倆躺下緊緊窩在一塊。「這感覺好嗎？」

「太操他媽的好了。」伊格西說。「不想每次工作時都這麼做，不過偶爾找樂趣的話，操他的當然好。」

「我們值得找點樂趣，幾天過後你就要去北京了，然後要待上大約一個月。」梅林揉了揉他的頭髮。「等你回家後，我們就把你想搬的東西都搬來。」

「梅林，你能不能在我離開的時候幫我搞定，然後我就能回家直接回到你那裡去？」伊格西靜靜地問。

「好的，你想要把哪些東西留在你公寓裡？」梅林問。

「不，我不需要那裡了，我們會搞清楚該怎麼辦的，但如果我需要一點自己的空間時我能來大宅過夜，或是去煩哈利還什麼的。我不需要那間公寓。不想要那公寓，只想要你和你的小房子。」

梅林親了下他的頭。「當你從北京回來時，所有東西都會就位的。」他保證。

「很好。我需要洗個澡。」伊格西說。梅林指向床另一頭的一扇小門。「謝啦寶貝。真的什麼都有是吧？」

梅林點點頭後將他推開。他站起身後發現自己的衣服除了有點發皺外一點污痕都沒有，所以他只是拉上褲子的拉鍊然後順了順毛衣。「一下就回來，我的辦公室見，我會準備好食物。」

「你最好了。」伊格西在水聲中大喊。「這淋浴間真他媽的小。」

「是啊。」梅林附和道。他前往廚房找出了一些剩菜。哈利站在門邊。

「真的嗎在辦公室裡？」他看著梅林脖子上新鮮的齒痕。

梅林盯著哈利的草莓。「我知道是誰在你身上留下那記號的。」

哈利的微微變了臉色。「好吧，希望你玩得開心。我該走了。」然後他飛快的溜走了。梅林咧嘴，哈利喜歡保有自己的秘密，但梅林總是知道他所有的事。梅林把食物拿回辦公室，等著伊格西洗完他的澡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Who-Pinball Wizard歌詞：  
> He's a pinball wizard  
> There has to be a twist.  
> A pinball wizard's got such a supple wrist.
> 
> *Partners: 也有合夥人的意思。Briefs: 也有內褲的意思。


	11. 他忍耐 (How He Endures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊格西在北京。

 

**第一週**

「嘿梅林。」

「哈囉加拉哈德。」

「我無聊的要命。」

「喔？」

「目標只是坐在這該死的公園裡。餵鳥和看書。」伊格西打著呵欠。「在他媽的早上六點。為什麼我被派到這個任務，又不是不知道我有多少耐性。」

梅林微微翹起嘴角。「我想這就是為了磨練你的耐性。而且當事情真正發生時需要你的近身技巧。」梅林停頓了一下。「你還撐得住嗎加拉哈德？」

「沒事老爹，只是無聊。還吃了些美食呢。」伊格西微笑。「噢看啊，到了餵鴨子時間了。」

「持續向我們更新任何變動(changes)加拉哈德。」

「我為了做點改變，從左邊改成右邊開始穿衣服了。」伊格西答道。

梅林閉上眼。「我是說跟任務有關的。」

「噢，他餵鴨子的位置比平常更往左了幾公尺。」

「再見加拉哈德。」

 

**第二週**

「好吧，梅林，長期任務真的不適合我。」待在藏身公寓裡的伊格西說。

「我們沒打算讓你繼續接下一個，好消息吧？」梅林回答。

「兩個禮拜了，然後預計還要兩個個禮拜。」伊格西咕噥著重重坐下。「似乎我已經好－」

「你做得很好。」梅林打斷他。

伊格西開心地朝自己笑。「但這真的要殺了我了，躲躲藏藏，不時扮成觀光客。平常接長期任務的人都怎麼辦到的。」

「他們比你受過更多不同種訓練。」梅林解釋道。「實際上他們在加入圓桌後都針對這個額外接受了一年的訓練。」

「耶穌他媽的基督，我還以為我多受的那兩個月的訓練已經夠殘忍了。」伊格西嘆氣。「想你。」

「這有在錄音。」梅林委婉地說。

「我需要在意那個嗎，所有人都知道我們在搞，而且我沒有期待電話性愛，那太超過辣了。」

「我也想你加拉哈德，搬移你的球鞋收藏時花上了比預期要長的時間。」

伊格西哼哼。「是嗎？」

「真的。我必須在玄關多加上一個鞋櫃。」對方能聽見梅林打字的聲音。「我還爭取了些驚喜等你回來。其中包含了三個禮拜的休假。」

「你也有三個禮拜的休假嗎？」

「沒有，但的確請好了十天的假。」梅林敲下更多的字。「我傳了新情報過去。」

伊格西走向他的平板。「收到。看來我該移動了。」

「抱歉。」

「沒事，正好打發無聊。」伊格西停了一下。「休假時我們要幹麻？」

「去渡個假或躲在屋子裡，隨你想做什麼。」梅林說。

「我們能再去一次蘇格蘭嗎？」伊格西問。「去見見你家人，或許去觀光？」

「你想把你的假期花在我的家庭上。」梅林的語氣有些奇怪，一種伊格西辨認不出的語調。

「是啊，他們都很棒，而且想要更了解他們一點。波比也是，雖然她超級嚇人。然後去遊覽古城和尋找尼斯湖水怪，觀光客行程。」伊格西吞了吞口水。「有什麼問題嗎？」

「沒。」梅林清了下喉嚨。「沒，完全沒問題。我很願意跟你一起去蘇格蘭。」

他們之間沈默了幾分鐘。

「梅林，你還在嗎？」

「在。」梅林沒再多說一個字。

「我做錯什麼了嗎？」

「沒有。只是...還記得你谷歌的那個詞嗎？」梅林的聲音有些猶豫。

握手約，伊格西想。「是的。是的我記得。」伊格西曾有那麼一秒考慮過把那個詞紋到他的皮膚上，那對他來說意義重大。

「我原本沒想要我們兩個考慮那個詞直到我們一起住了超過一年。」梅林解釋。「但是，當我們到了蘇格蘭，我們或許能稍微談談它。」

輪到伊格西陷入沈默了，過了好一會他才開口。「我們能談談那個，嗯。」

「非常好加拉哈德。祝你更換地點順利，下一次聯絡會在三十六小時後。」

「收到。再見啦梅林。」伊格西倉促地結束了對話。

操，真希望他現在在家。

 

**第三週**

「加拉哈德？」梅林接到電話時人在家中。那是個沒見過的號碼，但區碼來自中國。電話裡只有急促的呼吸聲。「伊格西？」他能聽見哭泣聲。「你受傷了嗎？」梅林迅速地拿出他的電腦，試著找到能看見伊格西的辦法。他聽見一聲抽搭與嗚咽。「噢我的親親男孩，不。」想到伊格西在這麼遠的地方且在任務中年齡變小，梅林的心臟幾乎都要停了下來。

「做惡夢。迪恩弄傷我了，媽媽不在乎。」伊格西輕聲哭泣著。「我不喜歡長期任務。」

「你用什麼打給我的伊格西？」

「一次性手機。」他哭著。「長期任務很壞。」

梅林也討厭它們。伊格西跟他曾謹慎談論過這個，當時他們確定了伊格西會沒問題的，但他們沒算到惡夢。從蘇格蘭回來後那已經很少發生了。現在他必須讓他的男孩回到應有的狀態。

「噓，我的親親男孩，爹地在這。」梅林安撫著。「還有你知道誰跟我在一起嗎？帕丁頓。他非常非常想你。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的。他溜進爹地的床裡好幾次，太想念他的伊格西了。」

伊格西發出混著淚水的咯咯笑聲。「爹地，那太愚蠢了。」

「是真的，沒有你他孤單到不行。」梅林發誓。「寶寶，你能為爹地堅強點嗎？我知道惡夢非常非常嚇人，爹地真希望自己能在那抱抱你。」

「我知道，但還是很可怕。」伊格西說。

梅林的思緒飛快地轉動。「來玩個遊戲如何？」

對面一陣沈默。「什麼遊戲？」伊格西問。

「一個很難的，扮裝遊戲。」梅林說。「你記得我們在家裡扮成蝙蝠俠和搶匪吧？」梅林等到那聲肯定。「我想要你玩扮裝遊戲。超級大扮裝。」

「扮成什麼啊爹地？」

「扮成一個超級秘密間諜。」梅林說明。「就像麻辣女孩(Kim Possible)或者復仇者。」當初梅林找到那個古老的麻辣女孩卡通，伊格西很喜歡。「我知道你是我的甜心男孩，我的小傢伙，但是我相信你能變成那裡最大、最棒、最強的間諜。」

抽鼻子的聲音減弱。「超級間諜嗎？」

「最最超級的。」梅林說。「你能為了我扮好它嗎？」

對面的聲響漸漸停止。「好，我可以扮成神鬼至尊(The Saint)。」

「就那麼辦。又好又強壯又聰明。」

「帕丁頓真的想我嗎？」

「是的，他很想你。所以你要好好扮演，才能趕快回家來陪他。」

「好的爹地。」伊格西說。「該去銷毀這支一次性手機了。」

「知道了，保持安全我的親親男孩。」梅林說。

「我會的。」然後伊格西結束通話。

梅林揉了揉臉。狗屎，狗屎的這很不妙。他們必須再次評估伊格西的任務安排。他必須被安排有個較多重點突襲的任務，而不是那種需要大量臥底的。但這些都能晚點再煩惱。他需要弄個支援給他，現在。

梅林抓起他的電話。「亞瑟。」他在線路接通的瞬間開口。

「梅林，報告。」

「加拉哈德需要支援好完成該項任務。」

「我去。」哈利立刻答道。梅林為此稍微愛他一點了。

「不，你太顯眼了。我們大部分的探員都正在忙。除了...」梅林拖長了語調。

「不行。一定還有誰能去。」

「他正是伊格西現在需要的，而且對任務的影響最小。他是專業的。你原本確保他們沒有機會相處哈利，為了你私人的理由。但現在不是時候。」

哈利低聲咒罵。「告訴怕西佛他將在簡報並準備好後立刻出發。再過不到四十八小時我的人生就要完蛋了。」

「是啊你的愛人和你的徒兒一起工作會是個惡夢的。」

「我受苦受難時你從來沒同情過。」他都能直接聽見哈利皺眉了，不過梅林一如往常的無視掉他。

 

**第四週**

當門被敲響時，伊格西緊握住手中的槍。儘管那是金士曼的敲門方式。他打開門舉起槍。帕西佛對此毫無反應。「狗屎。」伊格西睜大了雙眼。「他們派你來？」他了解在自己打了那通電話後，梅林絕對會竭盡所能地幫他找來後援。他醒來時就已經恢復了，腦袋回到平常的樣子，但知道梅林絕對會擔心。他本來預期是蘿西或鮑斯。不是這個機器人。

「帕西佛，呃，請進。」伊格西抬起手示意。帕西佛走進那間公寓，進行起他個人的評估。特別留意了所有窗戶與它們的角度。「目標在斜對面第三間的下層樓。你要進行射擊的話那扇窗戶角度最好。」帕西佛看了他一眼後在另一扇窗戶前就位。他取出他的狙擊槍，從瞄準鏡往外看。「那角度不會很難瞄準嗎？」伊格西問。帕西佛再次看了他一眼。「我保證不是看不上你的選擇，但另一扇窗的射擊路徑比較直。」

「正是如此。」帕西佛說。伊格西意識到這是他第一次聽到那男人的聲音，而他們明明已經一起工作超過兩年了。「如果他的保鑣不是花錢請來的草包，他們會認為自己知道所有適合攻擊的角度。稍微困難一點對我來說正表示當有需要時更有機會成功擊中目標。」

「你有大舌頭。」伊格西說完後暗自詛咒自己。「狗屎，老兄，對不起，這幾個禮拜一個人待太久了，嘴巴不受大腦控制。」

「我喜歡誠實的人。」他將S音發得稍微柔軟又拖長些。「切斯特恨這個，所以我發展出一個沈默的人格面具。可以的話我試著只說些難以理解的單字。」

「看起來你現在似乎不那麼介意。

帕西佛微笑，迷人又閃亮。伊格西眨著眼接收他著甜美的模樣。

「我的情人喜歡我說性(sex)的方式，讓我不時地說它和其他類似的他覺得好聽的單字。過去幾年來我已經不再那麼煩惱我的發音了。」

「那真好。」伊格西揚起笑容。

「有個能支持你的伴侶，接受並接納所有的你是件好事不是嗎？」帕西佛淡淡地說。

「梅林告訴你了。」伊格西呆然。太多人知道這件事了。哈利、波比，加上現在面前這位仍有點嚇人的男人。

「他告訴我你需要幫忙。告訴我長期任務不那麼適合你的個人特質，你需要後援好完成任務。我們全都有長處與弱點，加拉哈德。」帕西佛再次從槍裡看了出去後靠在牆上。「最重要的是我們回到家，回到我們愛的那個人身邊。」

「他只告訴你這些？」伊格西的雙腿發顫。

「如果他告訴我比這些更多的是，也只是為了保證你的安全，也要求我不得洩漏出去。」帕西佛看著他。「加拉哈德，你是個很好的探員，我支持你。」

伊格西點點頭，鬆了口氣但還是有些緊張。

帕西佛嘆了口氣，決定轉移那小子的注意力。「況且你不時地變小根本比不上我必須忍受哈利的那些狗屎的一半。」

伊格西的下巴徹底掉到地上。「你是那個草莓男！！！！！！！！！」

「別告訴我他那麼叫我。」帕西佛惱怒道。「耶穌他媽的基督他叫我抱抱蟲和愛情猴已經夠糟了。」

「愛情猴？」伊格西咧開嘴。

「很顯然的我上床時有點纏人。」

「大舌頭會幫叫床聲大加分。」伊格西說。

「很可愛。我們現在能殺人了嗎？」帕西佛問。

「要再三天才可以。」伊格西說。「所以在這段艱難的時間裡你能告訴我所有的故事。」

帕西佛微笑。「好吧，雖然哈利會恨這個的。」

「我知道。」伊格西興奮地搓著手。

 

***********************

 

任務毫無阻礙地完成了，他們打包行李。「撤離前我們還有一個小時。可以的話我總會幫哈利買個紀念品。」帕西佛看著他。「他喜歡茶。」

伊格西聳肩。「是啊去找點東西給梅林聽起來不錯。」他們前往市場瀏覽著商品。「你真的不介意嗎？」伊格西問。「關於你知道的那些我的事？」

帕西佛拿起一個茶杯，然後將它放了回去。「我無法理解。」他說。「那是一種對我來說毫無道理的人格。但那不表示我就不能支持那位同事，那位朋友。」

「我們現在是朋友了嗎老兄？」伊格西在發現轉角有某樣東西，他走去查看。

「至少是合作上的朋友。」帕西佛買下了幾樣商品。

「那會影響工作。」

「那會改變工作。你以為你是第一個陷入這種情況的人嗎？」帕西佛看著伊格西幫梅林買了一只皮手環。「有其他人在單獨出任務時也跟你一樣需要幫協助。」

「真的？」

「去問哈利2002年的巴西。」帕西佛說。「那應該能幫消除一點煩惱。」他們走向車子，開往一座小小的簡陋跑道，他們的飛機在那等著。「我有過一陣子完全不說話，拒絕吐出任何一個字。那影響到工作。我們學習，我們處理。我們忍耐，因為我們比起處於黑暗中的那些事物更加強壯。」

「我喜歡你。」伊格西扣上安全帶時說。「或許等我們回家後，可以來場雙重約會什麼的。」

「那會很有趣的。」

當他們終於回到大宅，亞瑟與梅林都等在那迎接他們。在他們倆走出來時哈利瞪了梅林一眼。「你看，他們黏在一塊了。我恨你。」

梅林朝著大笑著的那兩人微笑。「看起來是的。對他們倆都好。」

「對他們倆都好？？？？對他們倆都好？？？對我來說很不好！！！！！以後會有三個你跟我作對了。他本來在我這邊的但是現在，現在你們全都墮入黑暗了。」哈利滿臉憤怒。「不公平。」在兩人走進時他擺出架子。「任務回報，探員們。」

「任務成功長官。」伊格西立正著說。「目標與所有的檔案都已取得或銷毀。學到了個經驗，作為一個金士曼我有能力做什麼。」

「等你結束假期回來後我們會討論那個的。上繳你的報告後你跟梅林就能離開了。」

伊格西隨意的敬個禮。「好的長官。」然後他張嘴笑著。「等我回來後有好多問題要問你呢哈利。」

哈利瞪向帕西佛，而對方只是朝他微笑。「我幫你買了家裡的茶。」帕西佛說。「伊格西和我還安排了雙重約會的計畫。」

哈利眨眼。「噢拜託！」他大吼。他大力踱步的離開回去他的辦公室。帕西佛朝梅林與伊格西點了下頭後去追他鬧脾氣的情人了。

梅林看向伊格西。「你還好嗎？」他輕聲問。

「很好。」伊格西微笑。「想著跟你一起度假，不過派他來真的很好。我沒事。」

梅林點頭。「很好。」

他們一起走向辦公室。然後梅林腦中突然一閃。「如果他向你說哈利的事，那你跟他說了我什麼事？」他試著維持平常的語調。

伊格西壞笑。「噢只是一些事。我們有很多時間必須打發。」伊格西吹著口哨溜進了他的辦公室。

梅林愣在走廊裡。

哈利才是對的，他們成為朋友是個可怕的主意。

 

 

 


	12. 人人皆遭受苦痛 (How Everyone Suffers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者頂鍋蓋逃了。

 

「她怎會這麼小？」伊格西問。他看向坐在床對側的梅林。「我是說我知道她還小，但她怎麼會這麼瘦小？還是這床太大了？沒錯就是這樣－他們給了她一張大的離譜的床讓她看起來這麼小。」

「伊格西。」梅林低聲說。

「不，別給我低聲說話。只有在教堂或在臨終病床邊之類的才需要低聲說話，這個大的愚蠢的床不是臨終病床。」伊格西說。「而且這床單也太白了，這讓她看起來蒼白，沒有－」伊格西憋住一聲嗚咽。

梅林站起身趕到他的身邊。他一隻手環著伊格西，另一手覆上那握住黛西的手指們。「伊格西，她會撐過去的。她有跟你一樣的心，跟你一樣的勇氣。」

伊格西看著一動也不動的黛西。「四歲的孩子不該插上呼吸管梅林。」他靠向他懷裏。「是因為我們離開的關係嗎？因為我去了中國然後只見了她一天我們就離開了的關係嗎？」

「不是的小子。」梅林看著他。「這不是你的錯。她在學校裡被傳染病毒而很顯然我們的黛西跟很多人一樣免疫力不太好。只是她之前從來沒遇過大病，直到現在被傳染。」

伊格西望著他的妹妹。「這床還是太大了對吧？不是我的想像吧？」

「這對一位小姑娘來說的確有些太大。」梅林說。他親了親伊格西的頭。「她會好的伊格西。」

「就算她免疫力再差也不該這麼嚴重的奎因。早點發現的話她不會這樣的。為什麼媽媽沒發現她狀況這麼糟？」

「這問題我現在沒辦法回答，小子，但我向你保證我會找到答案的。」實際上梅林已經讓哈利與帕西佛去尋找在救護車將黛西送到醫院後就消失的蜜雪兒。「我們現在能做的只有等待。如果你是會祈禱的人那就做吧。」

「從不為自己祈禱，不過我會為她做的。」伊格西說。他望著她。「她還那麼小。」

「她會長大的。」

「媽媽喝酒而且抽煙。在懷孕的時候。頭幾個月她不知道自己懷孕了。後來頂多不在酗酒但還是繼續抽煙。」他看向梅林。「她虛弱的免疫系統大概是這麼來的我猜。」

梅林擦去伊格西的眼淚。「她會醒過來的。」

「如果她沒有呢？」伊格西問。「我要如何填上我心裡的洞，奎因？」

「她會醒過來的。」

「那是個美妙的假期你知道。很抱歉我們讓它一下結束了。」伊格西說。「她會喜歡蘇格蘭，會很喜歡你家農場的。」

「他們會喜歡她的。」梅林說。「我爸媽會把她寵上天的。」

「她值得被稍微寵寵。」伊格西說。「他會喜歡你帶我去過的那座城堡，會喜歡那家咖啡店的太妃糖餅乾的。」

當他手中的手指抽動時伊格西發出一聲啜泣。

「嗚咿？」黛西在呼吸管下含糊不清地說了什麼，然後再次陷入沉睡。

「梅林你聽見了對吧？告訴我你有聽見。」

梅林必須將伊格西緊捏住黛西的手指鬆開。「是的小子我聽見了。我會去通知護士然後告訴他們她曾短暫的醒來過。」他準備站起身但伊格西阻止了他。

「奎因。」伊格西發著抖。

「這是好事伊格西，非常好。」梅林保證。

「我在這待了三十個小時了奎因，一直擔心害怕著。」他的雙眼睜得大大的。「我一直懸在一條細線上。」

梅林點頭，他能理解。他緊捏住伊格西的下巴用力地吻他。「而你會盡所能的一直撐在那條線上的，你會吧？你會為了她為了你自己懸在那，直到我告訴你你能放開手。」

伊格西急促地吸進一口氣後稍微放鬆了他的肩膀。那更像是一道任務上的指令。他能做到的。他再次吸了口氣，將手放回黛西的手上。「去找護士吧。」

 

*********************

 

一天之後黛西才穩定清醒，又過了十小時後他們才將呼吸管移除。在梅林餵了她一顆冰片之後她的第一句話是：「回家去睡覺。你看起來就像坨便便(poo)。」

梅林笑了出來，伊格西滿臉震驚，然後有些像坨便便。

「黛西貝克，語言。」

「我沒有說屎(shit)。」

梅林笑得更大聲了，伊格西打他。「別幫倒忙。」他嘶聲怒道。

「不能丟下我親愛的女孩。」伊格西說。

「奎因叔叔，讓他去睡覺。」黛西說。

「他不會回家的，除非有人能好好照顧你。如果我們讓人留下來陪你可以嗎？我們非常信任的人。」梅林問。

「蘿西？」黛西問。

「是的，她和我最好的朋友，哈利。你見過他幾次。」

黛西點點頭。「瘋眼穆迪。」

自他們進到醫院以來伊格西第一回大笑出聲。「沒錯就是他。我們打電話讓他們過來陪你，然後我就回家幾個小時。」

「好。」黛西打了個呵欠後重新睡著了，這小小的對話用盡她的體力。

四十五分鐘後蘿西與哈利舒適地坐在房間裡。伊格西站起來時疲憊不堪搖搖晃晃。

梅林抱起他。「只准許醫生與護士進來。」他對他們說。兩人頷首同意。

「帕西佛正在尋找蜜雪兒的下落。」哈利語氣中的冷意顯而易見。

「我們需要她活著，哈利。」

「她會的。」那不是道安慰。

梅林帶著伊格西走到外頭時金士曼的車在前頭等著。回家的一路上他都抱著他，伊格西因身心耗盡而顫抖著。他抱著他進到屋子，將他安放上床。他到另一間房間取來被子與帕丁頓。他將毯子裹上伊格西後把小熊放進他的手臂裡。

「好了親愛的，現在你可以放開那條線了。」梅林說，雙手環住伊格西拍撫著他的背。

伊格西吸了幾口氣，似乎不願那麼做，但一陣顫抖後啜泣的伊格西出現在他懷裡。心碎的痛苦從伊格西流洩而出。

「爹地她差點就死了，如果...如果你沒有監看她的話，如果你沒有查看為什麼她沒有去上學。噢老天爹地我的小花我的心。他們把管子和針頭放到她身體裡然後告訴我們他們不知道他會不會沒事。一個那麼小的女孩應該玩著芭比和樂高但她覺得痛又醒不過來而媽媽說她是裝的，假裝那很嚴重。她根本不知道黛西沒有醒來。」伊格西尖聲大喊出心底的憤怒。

伊格西繼續說著時梅林搓著他的背。老實說他無法分辨這個正尖叫哭泣著的是大的還是小的伊格西，但他認為這並不重要。他能做的只是安慰那小子。

伊格西最終用盡體力陷入梅林懷中。「爹地，到處都好痛。」梅林看見一根拇指悄悄溜進他口中。

「噢小麻雀，我們來讓你覺得好點。爹地幫你準備泡澡。」

「不行現在不能變小，她需要我。」伊格西對抗著他自己的大腦。

「小麻雀，先花個幾小時來養好你自己，否則你幫不了她。」梅林安撫地說著。「我的親親男孩那麼強壯，對他的家人那麼的好。現在，現在他可以對自己很好。」他親了親伊格西的頭頂。「我藏有一個特別的氣泡彈，當初幫你找到了一個黑色又閃閃發光的。會把浴缸弄得一團混亂。」

「聽起來很讚。」伊格西說。「爹地，好痛。」

「我知道，小子。」

「我進過醫院幾次，不是像她那樣，是因為受傷了。」伊格西說。「床總是太大。」

「噢我親愛的男孩。」梅林親親他。「你媽媽弄出那些痛痛嗎？」

「不是，是她約會的對象們。迪恩。媽媽只有在斷掉痛痛的時候會帶我去。」伊格西說。「割傷或燙傷痛痛不會。」

那解釋了伊格西身上那些淡色疤痕。「還好你有我不是嗎。在家不會有痛痛了。」

「聽媽媽說，她把生病的小花一個人留下去約會。」伊格西說，盯著帕丁頓。

梅林收緊下巴。他開始希望自己沒有告訴他們別弄死蜜雪兒。「我們會解決這個的。」

「保證？」

「是的我的親親男孩，你知道我從來不違背我對你的承諾。」他將毯子拉開，脫下伊格西的衣服。「去上個廁所，然後我準備你的洗澡水。」

伊格西去了浴室，梅林迅速地點開他的眼鏡。「帕西佛，你找到她的時候如果她出現幾個傷口，我會很確定那只是個意外。」

「了解。」帕西佛結束通話。

梅林聽見沖馬桶的聲音，於是走進浴室開始放水。「去挑你的玩具伊格西。」

伊格西蹲到洗手台下往他的籃子裡亂翻一氣後拿出了橡膠鴨鴨們。梅林訂了那些客制款，於是除了長得像梅林的那隻，接著出現了哈利、伊格西和蘿西。他抓著梅林的手坐進水裡。梅林把氣泡彈扔進水中，伊格西一如既往的咯咯笑個不停。

梅林坐在馬桶上看著伊格西玩耍，肩上的緊繃褪去了一些。

「洗完澡後你想要來點熱巧克力和卡通嗎？」

「好哇爹地，聽起來不錯。」伊格西說。他看向他。「爹地？」

「什麼事寶寶？」梅林往一條擦澡巾打上泡泡。

「我有一個壞媽媽。」伊格西頭一次直接這麼說。

「是的。很抱歉是那樣。」

「我們需要做點什麼好讓黛西不再有個壞媽媽。」伊格西說。「我們能做得到的對吧？」

「我們能試試。」

「好。」伊格西知道爹地永遠都會用盡所能。

洗完澡梅林將伊格西擦乾，幫他穿上小熊維尼睡衣。他打開卡通後去幫他們倆準備熱巧克力。他回來時伊格西窩在毯子底下，拇指在他的嘴巴裡。

梅林坐下，溫柔地將拇指抽出從伊格西嘴裡抽出。「熱巧克力。」

「謝謝你爹地。」伊格西小口喝著他的飲料，看著他的卡通，因缺乏睡眠與太多的感受昏昏欲睡。在五分鐘內的五個呵欠後，梅林將電視關上。

「該睡覺了小子。要在哪睡？」

「可以跟你一起睡嗎爹地，害怕做夢。」伊格西坦承。「帕丁頓和蝙蝠俠也可以嗎？」

「這床會變得超擠，但我們熬得過去的。」梅林逗著他笑。

他們爬進床裡躺好。「一到早上就要變大，有很多事要做。」

「但那是早上的事，我的親親男孩。等到那時再說吧，現在你能安全躲在我懷裡。」

「唸地底的書給我聽。」伊格西說。

梅林按了下眼鏡，為伊格西讀出光明戰士(Gregor the Overlander)。到了早上，醒來的伊格西仍舊是小的，梅林照顧安慰著他。當理解到黛西沒事後放鬆下來的伊格西最終變大了。

「她會沒事的奎因。」

「她會的。」梅林附和。「你也會的。」

「好了，我們走吧，去看看醫生怎麼說。」伊格西說。他湊過去給了梅林一個吻。「謝謝你。」

「噢小子，一直都是我的榮幸。」

「你值得一個玩具獎賞。」伊格西說，想著他的集點板和梅林衣櫃上方的籃子。

「哼嗯，我看上了一些新的飛刀。」梅林考慮著。

「我出錢。」伊格西保證。

梅林親親他。「來吧，我確定哈利和蘿西需要休息了。」

 

***************

 

精神起來的黛西看見她的哥哥與梅林時正與哈利和蘿西玩著釣魚趣(go fish)，

「我贏了三局得到一根可以在早餐吃的冰棒。」黛西告訴他。「還有醫生說只要再待兩天，確保我的呼...敷...敷西。」黛西皺眉。

「確保你的呼吸系統沒有問題。」哈利說。「他們把我錯認成她的父親了，我沒有糾正他們。」

伊格西點頭，他對此沒有意見。「但現在都沒問題了對吧？」

「是的，看起來應該是完全康復了。」哈利對著黛西笑。「你可把我們都嚇壞了小姑娘。恐怕你必須從我們的大量寵愛中努力存活下來了。」

「媽媽說伊格西已經寵壞我了，我該學會保持安靜。」黛西模仿著說。

大人們全都僵住，各自在心底向自己發誓要讓那人付出代價。蘿西與哈利都在給了黛西一個吻後離開前去幫忙帕西佛的獵捕行動。

伊格西與梅林跟黛西一起待了一整天。差不多到了晚餐時間的時候，梅林的眼鏡響起逼聲。

「我們找到她了，在她的公寓。」帕西佛說。「完好無缺的。」

梅林切斷通話，他們會知道他動身了。他對伊格西和黛西微笑。「我要趕緊出去一趟，哈利把自己鎖在他家門外了。幾個小時後我會來接你伊格西。也許我會幫我們的小姑娘帶回一個填充玩偶陪她睡覺。」

「奎因。」伊格西所有的混亂情感濃縮為兩個字。

梅林點頭。他完全理解。

梅林不慌不忙地前往公寓，他知道她哪裏都去不了。他敲門時是哈利前來回應。帕西佛坐在客廳裡，盯著蜜雪兒。她沒被綁起來，身上沒有任何傷痕，但她靜靜的哭著。

很好。

梅林走到她對面坐下。「我們對你非常的失望。」

她臉色發白。「我不知道她病得那麼重！」

「你出門約會，把四歲小孩一個人留下。」梅林語調冷酷，每一個字都像擊出的子彈。

「沒錯，去了連轉角都沒出的那間酒吧，她睡著了而且鄰居每個小時都會來看她。我只離開了三小時。」

「然後當她早上沒醒來時？」

「以為她是裝的，就像大部分不想去上學的小孩。」蜜雪兒爭辯。

「如果我們沒有介入，她可能已經死了。」哈利冰冷地說。

「我發誓我不知道情況那麼糟。」蜜雪兒說。

「我相信你。」帕西佛說。哈利與梅林驚訝地看向他。「她沒聰明到有辦法在我們三人面前扯謊，只足夠聰明認知到這點。」

「嘿。」蜜雪兒抗議。「我保證我會更認真照顧我的女孩的。」她的眼中有點什麼，梅林說不出。然後她嘆氣。「不我不做不到。」她坦承。

她癱坐在椅子中，滿是疲憊的表情裡帶著說出實話後的解脫。「我是個狗屎般糟透的老媽，而我沒想要變得更好。我怨恨他們倆，而且...我得到一份布魯斯托的工作。我想要跟著一些老朋友一起做那份工作。那會很好玩的。」

她看向他們。「我已經把所有我需要的行李都放上車了。我本來正要留下這個。拿去。」梅林抬頭看見那紙信封。「她的出生證明，接種紀錄，和我把她的監護權留給伊格西的文件。我很糟，但或許離開能讓我不那麼糟。」

「你那麼做不是為了她，你那麼做是為了你自己。」帕西佛說。

「沒錯，但你知道伊格西會把她照顧得很好的。」她看著他們。「讓我走，或許給我一點錢，而且看看，沒有人死。」蜜雪兒揚起一絲微笑。「我沒完全對我的孩子們付出，但我能為他們做這麼一件事。」

梅林拿起那信封。「給她一點錢哈利。我沒辦法看著她的臉。」梅林走到外頭呼吸新鮮空氣。幾分鐘過後哈利與帕西佛站到梅林身邊。

「你有我們，別擔心。」哈利說。

梅林點頭。「我必須去跟伊格西說這件事。」他留下房前的兩人離開了。他到達醫院時伊格西已坐在外頭。

他跳上車。「她睡著了。你要保證我們會在早上回來。」他查看了車子各個角落。「沒有填充玩偶。」

「沒有。」梅林回答。

「她那麼糟蛤？」伊格西點頭。「是嗎？」

「我們沒傷她半根頭髮。」梅林說。

「所以她現在在哪？」伊格西問。

「往布魯斯托的路上。」

回家的路上與進到屋子裡時伊格西一語不發。他拿起一罐啤酒後坐進沙發。「她不會回來了是嗎？」

「不會。」梅林將信封遞給他，伊格西將內容全看了一遍。

伊格西對自己點了下頭後將它放下。他用三口喝光了啤酒。「好吧。很簡單不是嗎？我們來養黛西，她會很開心，一切都會好的。」

梅林看著他。他們談過握手約，還沒確定任何事，但梅林已在腦中描繪過他們在他最喜歡的那棵樹下的婚禮。他沒想過這會在現在發生。

「不伊格西，一切不會這樣好的。我們不能收留黛西。」

 

 

 


	13. 撐下去 (How He Holds On)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (我沒有漏翻summary，是作者跑路還沒回來)

 梅林很少過量飲酒，自從跟伊格西在一起後他就小心地不喝到超過微醺的程度，而現在大醉一場的念頭太過誘人，考慮到他很懷疑伊格西會不會再回來，但那太老套了。所以他選了另一條老套的路，把自己埋入到工作中。

如果他持續工作他就不用看見伊格西的鞋子，或帕丁頓，或伊格西的房間。如果他一直工作直到他的助手推著他的工作椅到臥室去把保持睡著姿勢的他倒進床裡，他就可以假裝一個禮拜沒聽見伊格西的聲音不會置他於死。

往好處想，他們從七十到八十年代的紀錄現在全部都好好地被轉為電子檔了而他所有的任務計畫全都華麗精美。他的步槍成績也成為他們這十年來的最佳數字。

他少了四磅然後完全沒更換他的毛衣。

他知道伊格西跟哈利待在一起，也很高興是那樣，他知道黛西兩天前加入了他們。他送了個禮物籃給她並收到了個非常美妙的感謝卡。

那時哈利抱住他。「無論發生了什麼那都會解決的。那時候我會照顧他們的。」

「謝謝你。」梅林沒說出現在就是那時候了，他知道他沒辦法讓伊格西回來了。「告訴他們....不沒事，那不重要。」梅林回到他的電腦前。

對哈利來說他完全不知道發生了什麼事，伊格西就那麼帶著一個包包出現在他家門前，問他能不能留下一陣子。他讓伊格西進門，將他安頓在客房，並在伊格西將黛西帶來時準備了一個兒童床給她。當他問到梅林時伊格西只是搖搖頭，什麼都沒說。

黛西也在問梅林，但伊格西告訴她他有工作要忙。在那個巨大的禮物籃出現時她感覺好了一點。

哈利看著伊格西漸漸變得安靜，變得沈默，只對黛西有所回應。他必須修好這個。他等到黛西上床了一段時間後幫自己與伊格西各倒了杯酒。

「該是談談了伊格西。」哈利說。「我很高興你們兩住在我這，但你需要找人談談。」

「不，哈利，我沒事。」伊格西翹起一邊嘴角。「你知道我的老兄，能解決所有事。」

「你有黑眼圈，完全沒去辦公室。」哈利說。「他在掉體重然後完全沒離開辦公室。」

「說的好像我關心他一樣。」伊格西說。

「如果那是真的你就不會是現在這坨屎樣。」哈利決定直說了。「他看起來更糟。所以為什麼在你們三人應該要組成一個完美的小家庭時你們兩個住到我這了。」

伊格西嗤笑。「你抓到重點了不是嗎？他不想要那個。」

「你說什麼？」哈利問。

「他跟我說我們不能收留黛西。說得好像那就是個事實，說的好像沒有討論的餘地。所以我打包行李出現在這。我的女孩已經受夠不被人想要了，不能讓她經歷更多那種事。」

「他的理由呢？」哈利將伊格西拉進一個擁抱時問。伊格西一語不發。「伊格西，那是奎因，他不會沒有一大堆理由時就那樣說。」

伊格西仍舊沈默著。

哈利嘆了一小口氣。「你只是跑走了，不知道任何細節？」

「細節重要嗎，他又不想要我們。」伊格西哭了出來。「為什麼從來都沒有人想要我？」

「噢伊格西，他想要你。」哈利說。

「他不想要黛西，所以他不想要我。」

「我很懷疑那個。我很確定他非常非常想要她。」

「胡扯。」伊格西退開。「聽著我知道你們兩個一直以來都是好兄弟還是其他什麼鬼的，但我需要你站在我這邊哈利。我沒辦法在沒人幫忙下養她，而看起來你是我們現在唯一有的家了。」

哈利看著他，知道梅林會要他怎麼做，知道梅林會想要他怎麼做。「好吧。我會站在你這邊的。只是考慮一下問問他理由。」

「當然，我會認真考慮的。」伊格西回答，一臉沒當一回事。

「需要我去你家幫你收拾點什麼嗎？」哈利問。「然後我要把你從任務名單中撤下來。」

「為什麼你要那麼做？」伊格西困惑地問。

「因為你現在不能離開她。不能在她才剛住過院的時候，而且你也需要解決你的住所。我將你列入無法執行任務名單三個月。」

「三個月？」伊格西震驚道。「而且為什麼我們不能直接住在這？」

「因為這是一間單身漢的屋子，伊格西。這不是設計給一個小孩住的，而且不論我有多喜歡那個小姑娘，我也只會是個臨時保姆和一個好玩的叔叔，不是能永遠待在她身邊的人。你需要你自己的住所和一個保姆。」

「是啊，是啊好吧，但我在解決那個之前還可以待一段時間對吧？」

「當然了。」哈利回答。他重新將伊格西拉回懷抱。「他愛你。」

伊格西只是搖了搖頭。

 

*****************************

 

一個禮拜後伊格西帶著說了三天她沒事了的黛西去公園。醫生們都同意了，但他還是忍不住有點過度保護。她也會在下個禮拜後回去上學了。

他是那麼的愛她，與她一起玩耍是件美妙的事，她是他的快樂、他的生命、他的所有。

不能去辦公室快把他無聊死了。沒有健身房沒有靶場，沒有任務計畫更別說一個任務了。他從來沒有過這麼長一段時間什麼都沒做，這簡直要殺了他。他跑了幾趟跑酷路線但那實在不夠。他感到焦躁不安。

「幫我推高一點伊格西！」黛西大喊。

「當然了親愛的。」伊格西說。他推著她，環顧整個公園思考能如何放倒這裏的所有成年人。

他將她送去學校，和老師與校長談過後他們給了他海量的文件去填，他將它們帶到哈利那，坐到桌邊時他意識到自己痛恨哈利家裡的所有東西，太多東西了。他開始填滿所有的頁面，然後在感到無聊時偷看起哈利辦公室的抽屜們，找到了一些彩色筆和空白的紙張。喔感謝老天總算有點好玩的事了。

伊格西快樂地開始塗塗抹抹起各顏色，在這段日子裡第一次有了自己的時間。他甚至沒意識到自己畫了他和梅林超級英雄的樣子，就像他往常那樣做的。只是當他大聲喊出「爹地快看看我畫了什麼！」時一切在他面前崩毀了。

這裡不是他家，這是哈利叔叔的家。爹地不想要他。

伊格西摔坐在地，爬進了哈利的桌子底下後開始啜泣。他想要他的爹地，但他讓爹地離開了，又或是爹地要他離開。那全部都太讓人困惑。或許哈利叔叔能在回來吃午餐時解釋這一切。

他聽見前門的聲音時擦掉眼淚。哈利叔叔會搞定這個的。他跑下樓梯。「哈利叔叔，哈利叔叔！救命，我的腦袋變醬糊啦。」

然而那是帕西佛。

伊格西思考著為什麼老是不對的人看見他的這個樣子。

「哈囉。」帕西佛說。「哈利有個緊急會議。他要我帶午餐過來。」帕西佛微笑。「我帶了快樂兒童餐。送的玩具是寶可夢。」他咧開嘴。「Gotta catch them all.*」

伊格西大笑。「你怎麼知道我...你有特異功能，魔法？」

「不。我只是喜歡快樂兒童餐。這也是為什麼哈利老愛拿它開玩笑。」他遞出兩個盒子。「起司漢堡還是雞塊？」

「雞塊。」伊格西說。他們坐在廚房裡吃著午餐。「小火馬。」伊格西舉起他的玩具。

「傑尼龜。」帕西佛說，S的發音只稍稍拉長了一點。「要交換嗎？」

「要。」伊格西開心地說。他看著傑尼龜想著這挺酷的，他原本沒那麼喜歡寶可夢。他看著帕西佛拍了張照。「你在幹嘛？」

「我有一個Instagram放餐點附贈玩具的照片。」帕西佛無比嚴肅的說。他把手機拿給伊格西看。

「你這蠢蛋。」伊格西咬住舌頭，這稱呼會讓他陷入麻煩的。

「我跟你的哈利叔叔約會，當然我是個蠢蛋。還有誰會要他？」

伊格西咯咯笑。「哈利叔叔很棒的。」

「他是。」帕西佛收拾他們的盒子。「而且我知道他把薑餅藏在哪。你想要來點餅乾嗎伊格西？」帕西佛清了下喉嚨，不太自在地唸出那名字。

「你說我名字的方式聽起來很讚。」伊格西說。「聽起來不太一樣但是很棒的不一樣。我是不是也應該叫你什麼，像是哈利叔叔和恐怖波姨？」

帕西佛看著他。「哈利叫我麥克(Mac)。」

「不能直接叫大人們的名字，那不禮貌。」伊格西說。「爹地說的。」他抽了下鼻子。

「那麼嘛，叫我麥克先生(Mr. Mac)如何。覺得那會讓我聽起來像是隻泰迪熊。」

「我喜歡，麥克先生。」伊格西說。

「那麼走吧。我去準備餅乾然後我們可以聊聊天。」

伊格西到了隔壁房間後縮進沙發裡。

帕西佛坐到他對面，放下裝滿餅該的盤子。他看著伊格西從口袋裡拿出小火馬。他將它舉到伊格西面前後將它變不見。伊格西倒抽了一口氣。帕西佛用上他精細微小的手法，讓伊格西全神貫注地看了幾分鐘。

「你真的超酷的。」他說。

「謝謝你伊格西先生。」帕西佛說。

伊格西再次咯咯笑了起來，拿起一塊餅乾。「不是大人。」

「我知道。」帕西佛望著他。「今天很輕鬆，適合玩耍不是嗎？」

「沒錯。」伊格西小口咬著餅乾。「我畫畫了。」

「你畫了什麼？」帕西佛繼續著手上的動作，保持伊格西足夠分心好不去注意自己說出的話。

「超級英雄。我和爹地是打擊罪犯二人組。我們有一整個故事。」

「太棒了。」帕西佛探過身從伊格西的耳後抓出玩具。

「我想念爹地。」伊格西說。「但是，他是個壞爹地，所以或許我不應該想念他。」

帕西佛讓小火馬落下後消失。「為什麼他是個壞爹地？」

伊格西張開嘴後又閉上。「呃...我有規則。」

「大人們也會有規則。你應該看看我把茶杯留在水槽裡時你哈利叔叔的樣子。」

「床頭時間。」

「需要有個美好夜晚來睡覺。」

伊格西安靜地說。「他不想要小花。」

「啊啊，那的確會讓他是個非常壞的爸爸。」帕西佛同意。「你最好從那個家逃走。誰知道接下來會發生什麼。」

「沒錯！」伊格西附和，但接著就朝他皺起眉。「你說接下來是什麼意思？」

「這個嘛看看那些規則，還有要求你永遠不能把黛西帶進他家？」帕西佛抬起眉毛。「那真是太討人厭了。」

「他沒有說她不能進他家，只說不能永遠住他家。」

「一樣，聽起來他神秘兮兮的就跟歐拉夫伯爵(Count Olaf)*一樣壞。我確定很快地，他就會把你所有的玩具都拿走，餵你吃超稀的粥，或許還會打你。」

伊格西朝他丟了一顆抱枕後站了起來。「爹地永遠都不會傷害我。他從來不打我或什麼的。我只需要反省！他為了我永遠不會那樣做－永遠不會。他總是照顧我。」

帕西佛停止了手上的動作。「他的確很照顧你是嗎？就算那不是你想要的，他還是確保你永遠得到你需要的。」

「沒錯他就是那樣，因為爹地很聰明而且永遠知道什麼對我最好。」伊格西張大嘴。「所以是那樣啊。」

「所以是那樣。」帕西佛附和道。

伊格西頓住。「等等。」

帕西佛等著。

「你好奸詐。」伊格西說。「像超級騙子一樣奸詐。」

「一直都有人這麼說。」

「我需要睡個午覺。」

「你想要我幫你蓋被嗎？」

伊格西看著他，慢慢的點了頭。帕西佛跟著他上樓後幫他蓋好被子。「我會在一個小時後叫你起床。」帕西佛向他保證。

「你真的很奸詐。我要警告哈利叔叔要小心你。」伊格西向他說。

「哈利叔叔就喜歡奸詐的我。」帕西佛將毯子拉高些，關掉了燈。

伊格西睡著了，對那些奸詐的大人非常生氣。

 

四十五分鐘過後他自己醒來了，帶著一點頭疼。「嘿，帕西佛。」伊格西說。帕西佛點了點頭。

「我泡了茶。」

伊格西喝了一杯。「我...操這一切爛透了。」

「的確是。」帕西佛說。「當個大人只有偶爾有點好處。」

「我想要把黛西留在身邊。我愛她勝過一切。」伊格西說。「但不工作，就算只是一個禮拜就幾乎要殺了我了。而且到時我該怎麼做？離開她好幾個禮拜？又或許回不來？」伊格西看向他。「可是如果我不收留她，我就跟媽媽是一樣的了。」

「我想伊格西你找錯人談論這個問題了。」

「我要趕快去學校接黛西了。」伊格西說。

「今晚我和哈利可以幫你照顧她。」帕西佛回答。「我想你該是時候讓梅林離開辦公室了。」

「他真的都沒有離開？」

「去吧，去接你的妹妹然後我去接哈利。我們只會一點點兒寵她。」帕西佛保證。

 

***************************

 

幾個小時後伊格西穿上他最好的金士曼西裝，他需要一點武裝。他穿過走廊來到梅林的辦公室然後定住了，被他眼前所見嚇壞。

「奎因？」伊格西往前走近了一點。「噢奎因，寶貝讓我們離開這裡。」

梅林眨著眼看向他。他試著挺起肩膀假裝自己沒有剛抹去一些眼淚。「加拉哈德你對接下來的任務有什麼疑慮嗎？」

伊格西看著他的臉，昔日那些鋒利的線條現在幾乎混雜著痛苦凹陷下去。「不我對我的個人生活有些疑慮。」

梅林點頭。「當然，我可以安排讓人將你的東西送回你原本的公寓。」一陣微小的顫抖穿過梅林。「我感謝你曾給我的一切。我真心祝你幸福。」

「奎因。」伊格西的語調破碎。

梅林望著他。「我只希望你能快樂。」

「那麼為什麼？為什麼？」

「那不重要了。我讓我們倆之間結束了。如果你什麼時候需要個保姆，我隨時可以幫你的忙。」梅林轉回面對他的電腦。

「不。不准再工作了。我們要回我們那然後談談。」伊格西看著他。「談談那些我們一開始就該談的。」

「伊格西。」梅林看著他。「伊格西。」

「走吧梅林。」他扶著梅林起來。「然後操他的耶穌基督你要吃下我擺在你面前的任何食物。」他們走向車子。「你因為我就這樣弄壞自己的身體？」

「一個人失去他的芯，他就失去了所有。」梅林說。他在車上睡著了一會。伊格西把他帶到淋浴間後去幫他們倆做了點湯。他們坐下後靜靜地吃著。

「我的杯子還在水槽裡。」

「沒有辦法去動它。」梅林說。「因為傷感。太愚蠢。」

「為什麼黛西不能跟我們待在一起，奎因？」伊格西問。

「我收回。她可以留下。我會退休的。」梅林快速地說。「我會完成我助手的訓練然後我會留在家然後我們可以找間新的大一點的房子然後我會...我會是任何你需要的，任何你想要的。」

「你愛你的工作。」

「我更愛你。」

伊格西看著他。「我以為那會很容易。她是黛西，我的心我的生命，當然我會收留她。我會給予她所有我沒擁有過的，所有她沒擁有過的。而你也在的話會讓一切完美。」他看向梅林。「但是...事情不會是那樣的對吧？」

「我會讓它完美的。」梅林保證道。

「不梅林。不，別。」伊格西望著他。「別...隱藏。別只為了滿足我只為了要我回來而改變你原本的回應。你總是...你從來不對我說謊而現在我需要你做你自己。」

梅林點頭。「我需要沙發。」梅林走出廚房，坐進沙發裡。然後他抱住了帕丁頓。「我工作的時間太長，雖然自從我們認真交往以來已經減少了，但也只是從一週八十小時減為一週六十小時。」他摳著那對鈕扣做成的眼睛。「你工作的時間不固定。可能好幾天無所事事然後突然就離開了。」

「而且我可能會回不來。」

「而且你可能會回不來。」梅林重複道。「伊格西你靜不下來，有時候，當事情太過平靜太過有秩序時你會變得暴躁。」

「我知道。」伊格西輕聲的說。他吸了口氣。「但不只是這樣。」

「是的。我不…我從來沒打算要當個父親，伊格西。」梅林說。「我做不好的。我是無所謂，但...她值得比無所謂更好的。」

「你對我非常的好。」伊格西說。他看向帕丁頓。

「並且在我們生活中各個部分，各個時刻，穿插在任務與午餐，每晚親吻小熊之間。藏起刀槍，規範我們的言語，無法在家裡談論工作。再加上她有她自己的由蜜雪兒造成的問題。」

他們相望著，有關於伊格西本身的問題懸於兩人之間。

「我可以停下。」最後伊格西開口。

「你可以，你可以訓練你自己在惡夢之後仍待在你大人的思維之下，你可以收起那些蠟筆與小熊與樂高，我們可以把你的房間讓給黛西。」梅林看著他。「你可以找到另一種工作之後維持住你心智的方法。」

伊格西思考了一下那模樣。「我...如果我選擇了我自己，我的事，優先於她？那不是會讓我變得很糟糕？」

「那只會顯現出到目前為止你從來沒將自己放在第一位。」梅林回答。「伊格西，我那時說我們不能收留她，是因為不管我有多愛他，不管我有多希望這世界該怎麼對她，我永遠都會將你放在第一位。那或許讓我是個自私的老男人，但我所能關心的只有那麼多。我...看不見我們以現在的生活方式能夠留下她的辦法。而隨著我們所需要改變的越來越多，我害怕我們會怨恨起那美麗又聰明的孩子。」

伊格西哭了起來，他越過沙發爬到梅林的腿上。梅林抱著他，然後伊格西發現自己能感覺到梅林的淚水落在他的頭上。

「我很抱歉小子，我很抱歉。」梅林說。

「我不能當他的爸爸，梅林。我不能。我那麼的想，但我不能。我當不了她所需要的而那事實簡直要殺了我。」伊格西哭得更大聲了，梅林將他抱得更緊。「我只是想緊緊抓住她。永遠地。」

「你從來都不需要放開她。」梅林說。

「我需要，至少一點點，至少現在。」伊格西回道。「但是我完全不知道該怎麼做。」

「我知道。」過了一會後梅林開口。

「要怎麼做，奎因，我們要怎麼做？」伊格西懇求一個答案。「因為我看不見任何一個方法不是我像其他人一樣就那麼地拋棄她。」

梅林調整了一下兩人的位置，好讓他能擦去伊格西的眼淚。「哈利給了你三個月的休假。我也會得到一樣的，暫停下我的工作，我已經把未來至少六個禮拜的事情都處理好了。」

「然後呢？」

梅林露出一點微笑。「我們何不做點跟其他還有腦子的成年男子一樣的事。我們回家找媽媽。」伊格西皺眉，梅林輕撫他的臉頰。「我們帶著黛西回家，小子。我們帶她回蘇格蘭。」

伊格西看向梅林。點點頭後親了下他的臉。「我需要去找黛西了。告訴她我們要展開一段假期。出發前我們會繼續待在哈利那，免得她換來換去的。然後，然後我們就去蘇格蘭。」伊格西再一次躺進梅林懷裡。「她值得一個真正的家。」

「我們會確保她得到一個的。」梅林保證。「你還是能留住她，伊格西。她永遠是你的。」

「好。」伊格西同意。「我的女孩。我會給她最好的。我會放手。」伊格西繼續窩在梅林懷中一小會，然後去到哈利那告訴黛西他們就要出發前往一趟探險了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *寶可夢美版主題曲Gotta Catch 'Em All
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVp-zIONsrs> 
> 
> *波特萊爾大冒險的反派
> 
>  


	14. 他放手 (How He Lets Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (譯註：作者還沒回來)

 

「爸...」梅林嘆氣。「你不需要開怪獸來的。」

鄧肯大笑。「你都沒發現我開小巴來只是為了煩你嗎？」他把自己的兒子拉進一個擁抱。接著緊緊抓住伊格西。「我們會照顧你的小子。」他悄聲說。伊格西抱得更緊了一些。

「謝謝。」他退開前回答。「黛西這是奎因的爸爸，鄧肯。」

黛西緊緊抱著梅林瞪著那台車子。「你好。」

鄧肯笑著搔了搔下巴。「飛機上很無聊對吧？」

她點點頭。「電視壞掉了。」

他搖頭。「飛機啊，別想讓我踏進任何一架。但你忍耐了那一切了，我想這位勇敢的女孩值得一些獎賞。」鄧肯從座位裡拿出一隻抱著一條巧克力棒的泰迪熊。「這傢伙應該很適合？」

伊格西看著那隻熊。它有顆莫西干頭，穿著皮外套與澎澎裙。鄧肯咧開嘴。「我喜歡幫我的孫子們製作熊熊。還有，如果小花你想要叫我爺爺的話我不介意。」

黛西看向伊格西，後者朝她點了點頭。黛西伸手接過那隻看起來是挺可愛的熊。「謝謝。我從來沒有過爺爺。」

「這個嘛我們通常是口袋裡裝著巧克力，有著很多故事能說，並從爸媽們的無聊規矩裡拯救出我們的小姑娘們的人。」他說。黛西咯咯笑著伸出雙手。鄧肯微笑著抱起她。

「爸你的背。」

「去我的背，它還堪得住抱起我的孫子。」鄧肯說。「現在把你們的行李放上怪獸。我們不趕快把這女孩帶回家去見克萊爾的話，那後果你們自負。」鄧肯看著他們。「她的安全座椅在哪？」

兩男人相覷。黛西點點頭。「跟他們說過我們需要帶那個的。」

「我的老天爺你們倆有沒有常識。幸好我從摩根那偷來了一個。」於是怪獸裡當然躺了一個安全座椅。「天殺的外行們。」

黛西微笑。「他們正在努力。他們甚至沒辦法唱出冰雪奇緣裡的任何一首歌。」

「我會唱。」鄧肯說。

在到達農場的瞬間梅林與伊格西逃出了車子。「媽媽，救我。」梅林求救。

克萊爾只是把他推到了一旁。「我新來的孫子在哪，我做了蛋糕。」她走向怪獸，把兩個大男人扔在背後。

伊格西看向梅林。「所以，這是正確的決定。」

「是啊。」梅林回頭去拿行李。

克萊爾將黛西抱出車子並把她老公揮開。「剛剛是你，現在輪到我了。」

「我們會在這待上幾個月媽媽，你們都有時間的。」

克萊爾瞪向他。「她的學校怎麼辦。一個像她這樣聰明漂亮的姑娘應該要上學的。」

黛西抬頭看向克萊爾。「這我也跟他們說過了。」

「當然你說了。看得出來你已經比杵在那的我的兩個男孩還要聰明了。」

「我們有跟她老師談過，學校只剩一個月，我們四個能幫她完成那些課程。」梅林說。「你以前是個天殺的(bloody)老師媽媽，你可以搞定的。」

「不准說髒話。」克萊爾說。「男孩們(Boys)。」

黛西點頭然後重複。「男孩們，」用著一模一樣的語調。

「我們這來了個小爆竹啊。」鄧肯樂呵呵的說，然後將手套箱裡小隻的，跟大的那隻成套的小小熊介紹給黛西。祖父母兩人帶著黛西走進屋子。

梅林與伊格西拿著行李們，只能懷抱著茶與蛋糕有他們兩人的份的希望。

 

********************************

 

黛西追著蟲子滿院子的跑。他們在這待滿一個月了，一切都很美好。這期間梅林與伊格西談了很多，修補著他們之間的關係，而黛西在被充滿愛且支持她的人們的環繞下成長了許多。她幾個禮拜內一口氣完成了學校的進度，現在正在學習農場裡的所有知識。摩根與肯尼蒂經常帶著她們的家人過來，黛西有著大把的人能陪她玩耍，甚至還跟困在巴西裡的潔伊通了skype。

唯一她還沒見到的是波比和她的家人，波比這陣子因為工作忙翻天，不過會在幾天後跟著她男人們一起過來。

克萊爾坐在他兒子身旁，看著伊格西跟著黛西到處跑。鄧肯還困在洗碗工作中。

「我們不能留下她奎因。」克萊爾靜靜地說。「我們還不算太老，但我們老了。」

「我知道，媽媽。」梅林說。「我想要她跟祖父母有著大量的相處時間，但我知道你們不是我們的解答。」

「而你們倆不是解答？」克萊爾抬起眉毛。

梅林看著伊格西抱著她的妹妹轉圈。「我對上天祈求我們是，媽媽。」他看向她。「但你知道我們是誰。告訴我，這對哪個剛因大量的疏於照顧而受苦的孩子公平。」

克萊爾點頭。「一個艱難的選擇。」

「最難的，但這裡，就算不是現在這種情況，這裡，都會是對她最好的。這是對的，媽媽。」

「她知道了嗎？」

「不，我們想看看她對誰的反應最好。潔伊不在選項內，她太常到處旅行。但肯尼蒂和摩根都準備好要給她一個家了。」

「那不是你原本準備給你的孩子的。」克萊爾哼道。

梅林微微地笑了。「的確。她們是很好的母親，會將她養育的很好。很多的茶會與很多的溫柔鼓勵。」

「但是。」

「但是。」梅林同意。「我不會想看她被那個樣子養大。我想要看見她被養育成強壯的，兇猛的。狡黠的。我想看到她被養育成她本性中的那個戰士。」

「那會是個強迫推銷。」克萊爾警告。「但你父親與我都同意而且我們會支持你。」克萊爾看了看她的錶。「黛西，洗澡時間到了。」

「奶奶會幫我洗嗎？」黛西問，她已經染上了一點腔調。

「當然了親愛的。」克萊爾伸出手牽住她，黛西蹦蹦跳跳的跟著離開了。

伊格西在梅林身邊坐下。「我好愛她。」

「我也是。」

「她在這是那麼的開心奎因。」伊格西說。「我們給不了她這個。」

「是的我們給不了。」

「波比和他的男孩們兩天後會到。」伊格西說。

「是的。」

「還是覺得摩根比較好。」伊格西說。「她們就住在隔壁，她的丈夫經營農場。她能得到爸媽與爺爺奶奶。這很完美。」

「我們會知道的。」梅林回答。他伸出手。「她們會幫黛西洗好澡然後放卡通給她看。想散個步嗎？」

伊格西握住他的手。「走吧，去你的樹下親熱親熱。」

 

******************

 

波比走進她父母的家門，看了他弟弟一眼。「不。」待在車子裡太久，她倚在她的拐杖們上的重量多了一些，但用眼神趕跑了任何幫忙。

「我什麼都沒說。」梅林抗議。他無視掉他姊姊的瞪視坐到地上去搓揉她的小腿。

她永遠都不會說那多有幫助，還有梅林對這有多拿手。

「你不用說。我知道你那表情還有你在想什麼，然後不。」波比在他換了另一條腿時朝他低吼。「我連菲利浦都盯不住。」

「你當然可以了。」

波比咧開嘴。「我當然能了。但我工作很忙。」

「沒那麼忙，而且那讓你待在同個地方，就在醫院裡。」梅林看向他的姊姊。「並且我意外得知妳的丈夫正打算接受他公司要提供給他的提早退休計畫。」

「你又是怎麼知道的，我們連爸媽都還沒跟他們說。」波比嘶聲怒道。

「你覺得我只在工作中使用那些電腦嗎。我離開家不代表我沒在關心。」梅林說。

「你監視我們。」波比往他肩膀踹了一腳，他重心不穩地倒下。

「 **嘿！不准打架！** 」黛西從樓梯上大吼。她閃電般穿過房間站到梅林之前護住他。「他在地上你還踢他。你這壞心的笨蛋，你現在就去角落反省！」黛西跺著腳，辮子因憤怒甩動著。

波比震驚地看著她。她轉向她的媽媽，後者正努力不要笑出來。「你聽見她說的了，你不該踢你弟弟的。去吧。」

波比嘆氣，拿起她的拐杖們後撐起自己。黛西立刻感到不安了。「噢你有痛痛。我扶妳去角落。」黛西趕去扶住波比。「你是恐怖波姨，對嗎？」

「我就是。」波比說。她走去坐到她媽媽為她擺在那的凳子上。

「你幾歲就幾分鐘。」黛西說。

「那麼我要在這待上幾乎一個小時了。」波比回答。

「噢。」黛西想了一下。「五分鐘然後晚餐後不能吃第二塊餅乾？」

「成交。」波比瞪向朝她咧嘴笑著的梅林。「 **不！** 」她用嘴型說。他只是繼續笑著。那混帳知道波比的心已經淪陷。她一直都想要個有著勇氣與膽量的小女孩。菲利浦會迷上她的，她的丈夫也是。波比在胸前叉起手臂，多瞪了她弟弟幾眼。她不喜歡改變。她聽見大笑聲然後看見她的兒子指著自己。

「老媽已經被罰角落時間啦？天啊她通常能等到晚餐以後才被罰的。」菲利浦樂不可支。

「我覺得這或許刷新紀錄了。」賽德里克同意道。

「她踢了奎因叔叔。」黛西解釋，拿著那特製的角落時間計時器。「還有兩分鐘。然後沒有第二塊餅乾。」

「你很嚴格但也很公平。」賽德里克說。「我是賽德里克叔叔，娶了這位恐怖波姨。」

「你有超級能力嗎？」黛西張大嘴吃驚地問。

「當然了，我有能讓她變得甜蜜的魔法咒語。」他說。他朝他的老婆眨眨眼，她揮手把他趕走。

菲利浦笑著擠到黛西面前。「我是菲爾(Phil)。」

「黛西。」

「你很漂亮。」

「奶奶幫我綁的辮子。我哥和梅林叔叔朝他們吹氣。」她看著他。「你的辮子也很漂亮。」

「這些不是辮子親愛的，是雷鬼頭。」他解釋。黛西伸出手但又收回。「好女孩，你是不應該沒得到允許就摸別人，不過我不介意，你可以摸。」黛西摸了摸他的頭髮。

「讚。」她說。「賽德里克叔叔用了魔法讓你跟你爸爸媽媽不一樣顏色嗎？」

梅林微微怒吼道。「黛西...」

菲利浦大笑。「我是領養的黛西。他們不是我的親生父母。我親生父母是黑人，所以我是黑色的。」

「喔。你爸媽跟我的一樣又壞又痛痛嗎？」

「這個嘛我不知道，但我知道自從我媽媽和爸爸收留我後就沒有痛痛了。」

「那很好。」她微笑。「我可以幫你的指甲塗顏色嗎？」

「好啊，為什麼不？」菲利浦由著她將自己拖走，然後在黛西大喊著時間到時大笑。他們倆消失在樓梯上。

賽德里克坐進梅林身旁的沙發裡。「所以...我相信你能捏造出一些不錯的文件。」

「是的。」梅林同意。賽德里克點點頭。「需要稍微改造下客房了，應該讓她選些顏色。」

波比大力踱步地走了過來。「我還沒同意任何狗屎。」她怒吼道。

「是說我也還沒。」伊格西說，在角落目睹一切的他第一次開口。「我還是要說摩根比你那臭屁股脾氣(grumpy ass)更好。」

波比看了他一眼，那讓伊格西臉色微微發白。

賽德里克用肩膀推了一下他老婆。「別用那可怕的表情對著他，他是在打理他妹妹的事。」

「如果他是在那麼做，那他早就自己留下那姑娘了，但我猜那責任有點太沈重。」

「失陪。」伊格西飛快地回道。他跑出了房間。

賽德里克瞪了他太太一眼。

梅林瞪得更兇。「波比，你要向他道歉而且你會是真心誠意的。你不知道，完全不知道，這對他來說有多艱難。你怎麼敢為了他使盡他媽的最大的勇氣去做對那女孩最好的事而鄙視他。」梅林看向他的媽媽，她也回望向他。「前一次的任務伊格西去到中國待了一個月，為了阻止他們利用我們生產出的核廢料製作子彈。V-day只毀滅了世界上百分之八的人口數的理由－他。他被刺傷、被射傷、被拷問、被毆打，都是為了拯救世界。他的表現驚人的好。而我是那個每週工作六十個小時好確保他能獲得最好的情報並回到家的那個人，或許帶著血，但帶著勝利。」梅林看著他的姊姊。「不管我們有多愛那個小女孩。我們沒辦法照顧她的同時也拯救這該死的世界。所以你永遠不准再讓他感到自己不如人，或是我就把黛西留給摩根然後再也不跟你說話。」

「就知道你不是被搶劫。」克萊爾說。

「不是，那是個在阿根廷的任務。我不常出外勤。」

「你有代號嗎？像是黑死病還是死亡協議還是－」克萊爾問。

「梅林，我是梅林，他是加拉哈德。」

賽德里克噘嘴。「有點像在玩龍與地下城不是嗎？」

「別離題了親愛的。」波比說。「我很抱歉奎因，真的。你知道當我被逼急了的時候總是管不住嘴。」梅林點頭。「我幾乎不認識他而你卻期望我收下他的妹妹，把她當作自己的家人。」

「我希望，不是期望。」

「我們會在這待一個星期，讓我們看看會發生什麼。」波比說。「我去找你的男孩道歉。然後是的我會是真心誠意的。」波比望著他的弟弟。「我...我以你為傲奎因。」她在有人能做出任何反應前離開了。

她在後院走廊上找到他。「我需要向你道歉。」

「是啊你需要。」伊格西向他微笑，他的憤怒與恐懼已消失。「但我明白。」

「你明白？」

「當然了，梅林在害怕時也會猛烈攻擊。他跟我說過在個性上他最像你。我打賭那也是為什麼他選了你。」

「而你選了摩根。」

伊格西聳肩。「她歷經過艱苦，摩根能提供個柔軟的所在讓她安頓下來。」

「對不起伊格西。」波比說。「你知道，我跟哈利說過話。」

「喔？」

「似乎他是唯一一個有在留心他的家人的人。」波比說。「我打電話到店裡去，然後朝著所有人大喊。我們好幾個月沒收到他的消息。哈利跟我談了，告訴關於他和你的事，關於你們是怎麼開始約會的，他聽起來是那麼的驕傲並且是那麼的喜歡你們倆。一個男人無法藏起他的那種語氣。」波比看向他。「做正確的事感覺很糟是吧？」

他笑了出來。「非常，恐怖波姨，非常。」

「來吧，你可以吃掉我失去的那第二塊餅乾。」

他們回到了屋子裡。

 

**************************

 

到了第三天晚上波比的腿弄得她很煩。她起床為自己泡了茶，拿了本書坐進她媽媽的沙發裡去。她知道賽德里克會在一個小時後來找她。這是趟不錯的拜訪，但她越來越喜歡那個勁爆的小妞的同時，她也跟伊格西一樣想著摩根會是個更好的選擇。

她聽見輕輕的腳步聲。「小孩子不該在這時候還醒著。」她翻過一頁，沒有抬頭。

「睡不著。」黛西爬上沙發，小心地避開波比的腿。「你為什麼有痛痛。伊格西說我不該問，但這樣的話我怎麼學的到東西？」

「我有CP。」黛西一臉困惑，於是波比給了她與她給過所有姪女姪子一樣的答案。「腦性麻痺(Cerebral Palsy)。出生就有了。你的腦子裡有一部分幫助你走路與跑跑跳跳。我腦子裡的那個部份有些壞掉了，所以我需要有東西幫忙我走路。奎因幫我設計了這對拐杖，它們幫了我很多。有些人被影響了全身的一切，而我呢只是這兩條腿。我很幸運。」

「親親不能讓它好一點嗎？」

「噢它們有幫助的，很大的幫助，只是親不到腦子裡壞掉的部分，所以它們沒辦法完全把它修好。」波比說。

黛西點點頭。「那會痛嗎？」

「會。有些日子裡完全不會，有些日子裡很痛。」

「賽德里克叔叔和他的魔法會照顧你，還有菲利浦也會。」

波比微笑。「是啊，他們也幫了很多忙。」

「大家都不太會照顧我。」黛西抱住了一顆抱枕。「我知道為什麼我們在這裡。為什麼我在這裡。」

「為什麼呢小姑娘？」波比放下了她的書。

「伊格西不想要我。媽咪把我丟掉了然後現在他也想那麼做。」

「夠了小姑娘，你不能那樣說你哥哥。」波比沒提高音量但堅定地說著。「我所見到的全是一位非常喜愛你的年輕人盡所能的想要把整個世界都給你。」

「才不是呢。我知道他想要把我丟給你們其中一個。我就像在試用你們。」黛西說。

「你是個非常聰明的女孩黛西。但你才四歲，沒辦法完全了解大人們在想什麼。」

「那就解釋給我聽。」黛西推出她的下巴。

「有些人沒辦法當個父母。這夠簡單了吧。」波比開口。

「就像媽媽。她完全沒打電話回來。」

「就像你母親。」波比同意。「而有些人能夠成為好父母但沒辦法生孩子。」

黛西看著波比。「你很傷心。你沒辦法生孩子。」

「是的，我不能。但上帝將菲利浦帶進我們的生命中，那是段該死美好的日子。」波比微笑，想著她的兒子。「我愛那孩子就像他是我親自生下的。」

「生小孩很噁心，我看過一隻狗狗那麼做。她用舔的把他們舔乾淨。」黛西瞪大眼說著。

「那是很噁心，我承認我是有點感謝我跳過了那個。」波比同意道。「雖然人們不用把他們的寶寶舔乾淨。有些人或許能成為超棒的父母，但他們或許還沒準備好，或是知道自己最好別成為父母。」

「但是如果他跟他說的那樣一樣愛我，那他為什麼不想把我留下？」黛西哭了起來。

「噢甜心，過來這裡。」波比把黛西拉到她的腿上，將那位小姑娘往自己抱得更近些。「他非常非常的想要留下你。非常非常非常地。但是他是個超級英雄，而拯救世界這件事對他來說負擔非常沈重。」

「他可以救我就好。」波比覺得自己的心被黛西的這句話給奪走了。

「他是啊親愛的。這就是他救你的方法。給你一個家庭，一個能給你晚餐的家以及能給你玩樂的學校，一個能擦去你所有的眼淚讓你玩著所有的遊戲的地方。」波比順著黛西的頭髮。「他給了你爺爺奶奶和三個家庭去選擇。而我們都是親人。妳覺得妳會再也見不到他嗎？他會來探望妳，妳也去探望他，而且還有電話和Skype和電子郵件，你還能寫傳統的信件，我很確定梅林的發明裡會有些小道具能讓你跟你哥哥保持親近的。」

「你不像其他人一樣住在這裡。」

「我不是，但那不是很遠。不算那些小島的話蘇格蘭不是很大。」波比繼續緊抱著她。「我們能在你想的時候過來拜訪。我知道你已經跟菲利浦變得和小賊們一樣親密無間，我猜每個週末他都會吵著要來看你。」

「摩根和肯尼蒂人都很好。她們很常給我抱抱，說我漂亮可愛。」

「我覺得你很聰明又很勇敢。也很漂亮可愛。」波比說。

「你...你的腿會讓你不能去學校的遊戲場嗎？」黛西問。

「如果有人想要我去，天殺的地獄犬都不能阻止我去那。」

「但是你不能玩捉迷藏。」

「是不行，但我可以教你所有遊戲裡如何打敗賽德里克和菲利浦的詭計。」

黛西的笑容帶點邪惡。「我喜歡贏。」

「是啊，那感覺很棒。」

黛西往波比的懷裡鑽，緊緊地抱住她。「你很舒服。就像一個媽媽該有的那樣舒服，就像電視上演的那樣。」

「我的家族有支搖籃曲。我在伊格西上次來時給他唱過。我能唱給你聽，如果你想的話。」波比說。

「一個真正的床頭曲？」

「是的。」

「很少有人給我唱那些。」黛西抱得更緊了。「那會很好。」

「躺好吧親愛的姑娘。還不需要下任何決定，但等時候到了，你要確保你的聲音能大聲的被人清楚聽見。要堅定地說出來。」波比說完，輕柔地唱出第一個音。

伊格西與梅林坐在階梯上。「好吧所以我把我的票換給波比。」伊格西靠向梅林，抱住了他的手臂。「天阿她們在一起真是完美。」

「是啊。」梅林同意。

「讚。我要有個義妹了。」在他們的幾階樓梯上的菲利浦說。

「文件。我想要很多的高品質偽造文件。」在他兒子背後的賽德里克開口。

鄧肯在他們的幾道階梯之上靠著牆打呼，克萊爾擦去了幾滴眼淚。「她們看起來那麼的好，那麼的美妙。」

波比繼續對睡著的女孩唱著歌，無視身後傳來的那些喋喋不休聲響。

她親了下黛西的頭髮。「你會收到非常非常多的愛的，姑娘。從一大群煩人又美好的人們那來的愛。」

熟睡的黛西收緊了她的雙手。

 

 

 


	15. 後日談 (How They Move Through Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家喜歡這個故事。

 

**隔天**

伊格西開心地吃著燕麥粥。他仍然不知道克萊爾怎麼有辦法把它煮得那麼好吃，總之他已經吃起了他的第二碗。黛西拉來一張椅子坐在他一旁。克萊爾幫她找來一張小碗裝燕麥粥。他們倆靜靜地吃著，克萊爾隨他們去，然後站到走廊上阻擋她其餘的吵鬧家人不去煩他們。

黛西的湯匙在碗裡攪動。「我知道事實了。」

「我知道你知道了。」伊格西說。「但我可以改變那個事實。我們可以在倫敦找個保姆，然後我們可以想辦法解決其他問題。哈利和麥可先生能幫忙，蘿西也可以然後－」

「你真的在拯救世界，像驚奇女士那樣？」

「更像鷹眼，沒有超級能力，只有很多的訓練與運氣。」伊格西說。

黛西點點頭。「如果我讓人們不能再被拯救那不就很自私了？」

「你值得一點自私。」伊格西說。「我好愛你，黛西。」

「我也愛你傻蛋(silly Egg)。」黛西說。「我喜歡這裡。比倫敦安靜，奶奶還答應要給我一隻兔子。」

「爺爺奶奶都非常愛你，親愛的，但他們沒辦法養你，年紀有點太大了。」

「但是恐怖波姨、神奇賽德里克叔叔和菲利浦可以。」黛西回答。「她的抱抱很棒，還能把壞蛋嚇走。還有，」

「還有什麼寶貝？」

「我想她需要我。她可以是我拯救的那塊小小的世界。」黛西說。「就像我的哥哥，像個超級英雄。」

好吧伊格西才不管自己哭得有多醜，狠狠地把黛西拉進擁抱。

「那就波比吧。」

 

**一個禮拜後**

克萊爾與鄧肯抱著他們的新孫女，向她保證很快就能再見面。

「沒那麼遠媽媽，你們很快就能再見到她了。」波比說。「讓她呼吸」

「她沒事啦。」克萊爾說。

「我沒事啦。新爺爺給我的玩偶給了緩衝空間。」

「噢老天爺啊又一個。」梅林和波比同時咕噥。

菲利浦舉起他自己的熊。「我拿到一個跟它一組的。」他朝那身穿寫著哥哥的T恤的蠢兮兮玩具咧嘴笑著。

「太陽快下山了大夥們，我們該動身回家了。」賽德里克提醒。他上車將它發動。

梅林與伊格西將黛西從他的爺爺奶奶身上拔下來放進他們借來的車裡。他們將在下個月裡陪伴黛西一起與波比和他的男孩們同住。

他們駛離農場，黛西用力地揮著手，緊緊抱著最新得到的小熊。

車程不算太長，但當他們穿過整個城市到達他們居住的那一端時已經很晚了。

伊格西瞪著那屋子。「呃，寶貝？」

「什麼事？」跟在賽德里克後頭停下車的梅林問。

「它看起來就像我們家的稍微放大版。」

「不它才不像。」

「是嘛，它就是像。」

「不不你搞錯了。」

「你有一樣的那些花盆放在房子前，你的百葉窗漆成跟這一樣的藍色，就連門環都長得一樣。」伊格西看向他。「噢老天，你自己都不知道你們兩人有多像。你們弄成這樣完全是偶然對吧？」

梅林看著他姊姊的房子，看著能和自己家相配的那些物品。「閉嘴。」是他唯一的回應。

他們將黛西抱出安全座椅後跟著進到屋子內。

伊格西決定最好不要指出有些傢俱跟他們家裡的有多相似。

「黛西，你想看看你未來的房間嗎？」波比問。黛西點點頭後她們上樓。「你住菲利浦對面。」她打開一間簡單客房的門。「我們這幾天會把它變成你的房間，傢俱、油漆和擺設。」

「你們的房間在哪？」黛西問。

「我們的在樓下廚房隔壁，那對波比的腿比較方便。」賽德里克解釋。

「我喜歡黃色。」黛西說。

「黃色是好顏色。」波比說。「我們去店裡讓你挑個漂亮的黃色，然後我們讓你哥哥來把它漆上去。他們可以在客廳睡充氣床墊。」

梅林嘆氣，那會毀了他的背的。

「那會是個很棒的房間，黛西，我能感覺得到。」伊格西環顧房間說著。

「是啊，快樂的房子。」黛西同意。

 

**一個月後**

波比在梅林與伊格西身邊坐下。「你們兩個，是時候離開了。」

「我們能再待一個月。」伊格西反駁道。「我們還有休假。」

梅林看著他的姊姊。「但我們待在這會讓她沒辦法完全適應。她不知道該向誰尋求幫助，尋求指引。」

「是的。」波比望著他們。「繼續待著會讓離開變得容易一些嗎？」

伊格西揉了揉臉。「不會。」

「她會很快樂的，而且你知道你們能在任何該死的時間和她skype，能寄東西給她，還能做你們打算做的任何事。」

伊格西點頭。

「我們會待完這個週末。在我們離開之前我有事想做。」梅林說。

「好。」波比親了親兩人的頭後留下他們倆離開了。

「你想做什麼？」伊格西問。「給黛西的最後一場盛大歡送會嗎？」

「差不多。你會看到的。」梅林神秘兮兮地笑著。

到了星期天，波比泡了多到離譜的茶。「你為什麼弄這些啊恐怖波姨？」黛西問。

「因為就算他什麼都沒說我還是知道奎因打算做什麼，而我們會被牽扯其中。」波比回答。「現在幫我準備這些餅乾。」

黛西開心地幫著忙，然後一個小時後在門被敲響時前去應門。「奶奶！爺爺！」她歡呼著抱住他們。摩根、肯尼蒂和潔伊也都在。

「好了小丫頭讓我們進去，有很多事要發生了。」鄧肯說著將她抱了起來。「大日子。」

伊格西穿著梅林要求他穿的正式服裝下樓。「嘿...大家。」房間裡聚集了好一群的家族人員。他們都朝著他露出一樣的詭異笑容。「到底是怎麼回事？」他向黛西伸出手尋求慰藉。

「是個大日子，每個人都這麼說。」黛西解釋。「但他們都不說為什麼。」

克萊爾咧嘴。「不只是個大日子，是個美好的日子。」她看向樓梯，然後見到他兒子身著傳統服飾。「有時那麼的老派，真討我喜歡。」

「奎因穿著蘇格蘭裙！」奶奶給她看過照片，但親眼看見還是令黛西感到驚奇。

「噢老天啊救命。」伊格西喃喃道。那景色真是要殺死他了。

「伊格西。」梅林朝他鞠躬。他的姊姊們全都發出嘆息，他努力著無視她們。「伊格西，你是我的芯，我的生命。我希望在此處在今日，在我的氏族，我的家人之前，你能將自己握綁於我。」

伊格西看向周圍，每個人都掛著微笑，還有幾個甚至掛著淚。伊格西試著說話，但發現自己失去了聲音。

「你應該要說願意。」黛西用氣音對他說，然後將她的哥哥推向梅林。

伊格西依舊說不出話來，但用力地點著頭。梅林伸出他的手，伊格西想知道為什麼他們看起來像是要搖手而不是親吻。

「握住他的手腕，像是永遠不想放開的抓住它。」波比輕聲告訴他。

伊格西很快地照著做了，畢竟那很容易，他永遠都不想放開。

克萊爾走了過來，用有著家族格紋的布條將他們的手腕綁在一塊。「相愛，相親，熱烈，從任何想傷害你們的人手中保護彼此直到永遠。」

「我們會的媽媽。」梅林發出誓言。

「天殺的我們會的。」伊格西同意。

「現在你們可以接吻了。」克萊爾說。梅林拉過伊格西用力的吻住他直到他的姊姊們發出無法忽視的過多噪音。

茶與香檳陸續被端了出來，姊姊們立刻開始擬定結婚計劃。

「伊格西應該要戴上花冠。」黛西提議。

姊姊們全都轉頭看向伊格西，後者被她們咧到耳邊的笑容嚇得半死。

「好吧寶貝，我知道你為什麼怕她們了。」伊格西邊說邊試著偷偷溜走。「我們可以私奔吧？」

「我們會在我的樹下，在家人與朋友的圍繞之下接婚，你可以穿任何你想穿的，而我會穿上蘇格蘭裙因為不那樣的話媽媽會殺了我的。接著我們會在院子裡野餐，配著音樂與舞會與歡笑直到星星們在我們的頭頂上閃耀。花冠只是個給你的選項。」

「噢那聽起來很棒。」伊格西說。

所有的家庭成員都同意了梅林的計畫。

這讓他們快樂的離開了。

離開的時候伊格西沒有哭。

但在他們回到自己家中的瞬間他崩潰了。

整個夜裡梅林抱著他。在自己的眼淚落下時沈默。

 

**三個月後**

「嗨伊格西，快看看我今天在學校裡做了什麼。」電腦裡的黛西說。她舉起一張她畫的黏上毛線和亮片的圖。

「太棒了黛西。」伊格西說。他把骨折的手藏在螢幕外。「你還是很喜歡學校嗎？」她喋喋不休地說著時他鬆了口氣，他實在太痛太累無法分享自己的事。

波比靠了過來，只朝伊格西看了一眼就簡短的要求結束通話。黛西揮手道別說著下禮拜見。伊格西登出後癱進椅子裡。

「好痛，爹地。」伊格西說。

「我知道，我們現在就把你修好。」梅林保證。「帕丁頓在你離開時摔倒了，你們兩個可以一起養傷。」

「有熱巧克力？」

「當然了我的親親男孩。」

「我們可以在我的石膏上塗點顏色嗎，它看起來超無聊。」

「塗鴉和貼紙。」梅林承諾道。

「哈利叔叔和麥可先生會來嗎？」伊格西露出一點笑容。

「你喜歡麥可先生從他的收藏中分給你的玩具。」梅林逗他。

「也喜歡他。」

「我會打電話給他們。」

「最好的爹地。」

「最好的親親男孩。」

 

**一年後**

婚禮完全按照梅林形容的模樣舉行了。

伊格西戴上黛西為他編的花冠。

 

**四年後**

梅林嘲笑又一次打掃著他們的屋子的伊格西。「他們不會注意到那一點點的灰塵的。」他將伊格西拉進一個親吻。「沒事的寶貝。」

「一直都是我們去找他們，他們從來沒來過。」伊格西說。「你的姊姊對倫敦有很多意見。」

「是啊但是菲利浦終於說服她讓他來為我工作，而這也是給他們家族旅行的一個完美機會。當個遊客，讓他適應一下，你也能得到一個完整的黛西時間。」

伊格西點頭，「我有點太興奮了。」

梅林親了親他的鼻子。他的丈夫是如此可愛。

他們聽見喇叭聲，伊格西衝出了屋子。黛西在車子停下前就試圖跳下車。「伊格西！」

「黛西。」他在她跌跌撞撞摔出車子時將她撈進懷裡。

「小姐，你不能這樣跳出還在移動的車子。」波比嚴肅的說。

「對不起媽媽。」黛西的聲音裡沒多少歉意。波比咕噥著往屋子走去，梅林已經泡好了茶。

「那兩個該死的孩子整條路上都靜不下來。」需要一些伸展的波比繼續站著。

「我幫你拿行李。」

波比搖搖頭。「賽德里克和我會跟菲利浦一起待在你幫他安排的公寓。讓你們兩個有更多與黛西相處的時間。」

「謝謝你波比。」梅林親了下她的臉頰。她幾乎都要露出微笑了。

那是個充滿遊覽與家人的美好週末，還幫菲利浦買了他所有需要的東西。不過伊格西原本預期黛西會因為隔天就要離開而難過，但她只是一直咯咯笑著不停。飛利浦與賽德里克也是。波比是唯一一個繃著臉的人。

「我還能走走。來吧大家我們來呼吸點新鮮空氣。」波比說。

「我們已經在皇家植物園待整天了。」梅林說，因為背著黛西走了好幾趟而全身痠痛。

「只是走到到這條街底然後就回頭。」波比開始往前走，其餘的人都跟上了。他們沿著彎彎曲曲的路走前進，黛西開心的蹦跳著，菲利浦繼續朝著他的奎因叔叔笑個不停。

伊格西先見到了那台搬家貨車。傢俱陸續被搬了進去。「完全不記得有看見出售的牌子。」

「那是金士曼的資產。」梅林回答。「空了一整年。我應該要有看見跟這有關的文件的。」

哈利繞過貨車出現了。「你是應該要看見，但你的姊姊遠比你恐怖的多了。」

「啥？」梅林一臉空白。

伊格西瞪著黛西的書櫃與床進到屋裡。黛西抱住了他。「Surprise!」她親了親他然後用能殺人的力氣死命抱住他。「我們搬來這裡了。」

波比拍下梅林與伊格西癡呆的表情。

「你恨倫敦。」

「沒錯這裏就是個塞滿混蛋與壞蛋的巢穴(a den of scum and villainy)。」她等著，但沒有人笑。她是這家庭裡唯一的星戰迷真是太令人生氣了。「這也是我們為什麼搬來這裡。我不信任這個城市能好好對待菲利浦，我們住來這能給他支持但又能留給他自己的空間。更何況黛西跟菲利浦不想要分開。我打給聖安德魯斯，朝他們大吼直到他們給了我一份工作，然後要哈特先生幫我們安排房子。」她搖搖頭。「把嘴巴闔上你們兩個，看起來跟智障一樣。」

當貨車被清空而所有人又太忙著消化各種情緒時哈利簽了帳單。他走進屋子好留給他們一點空間。

波比打了她弟弟一下。「說點什麼。」

「別暗殺首相，那些文件作業會變成我的惡夢的。」

賽德里克大笑，「我會盯著她的。只會有五支蘇格蘭的旗子立在草坪上。」

「我不…你...但是...」伊格西徹底短路。

「這樣做我就能擁有媽媽和爹地和我的兩個哥哥了！我們可以互相到對方家過夜伊格西！」黛西跳上跳下的說。「這不是很棒嗎。我可以騎腳踏車到你家去，然後你可以來我的體操課，還有學校表演，但是別擔心因為媽媽和爹地都很擅長日常作業跟煮飯。」

伊格西看著給了他一記眨眼的波比。他感覺到梅林的手掌壓上他的背。

「這很完美不是嗎，伊格西？」

「是的黛西。這很完美。」

 

 

－全文完－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 握手約handfasting是真的把手(hand)綁起來(fast)啊！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 古代裡是兩人將手綁在一起一同生活101天，因為分別只有一隻手能用所以要互相扶持幫忙，藉由這樣來試煉兩人是否能真能能共同生活。   
>  <http://www.handfastings.org/abouthandfastings.htm>   
> 


End file.
